MURDER CASE IN BANGTAN ESTATE - BTS FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Apakah semua yang ada di dalam penjara memang para pelaku kejahatan? Ataukah sebagian dari mereka hanya dijadikan kambing hitam oleh para pelaku sebenarnya? Siapa pelaku sebenarnya dalam pembunuhan kali ini? Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook
1. Chapter 1

**Title: MURDER CASE IN BANGTAN ESTATE**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook  
**

 **Lenght:** **Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 : Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon.**

Detektif terbaik yang ada di Seoul.

Mendapat banyak penghargaan karena berhasil menyelidiki banyak kasus dan berhasil dalam penyelidikannya.

Sejak lama mengincar seorang berandalan yang selalu berhasil mengecohnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook.**

Detektif junior yang selalu menjadi asisten Namjoon dalam setiap penyelidikannya.

Memiliki kecerdasaan yang tinggi, namun terkadang jiwa mudanya membuatnya sering merengek jika harus menyelidiki kasus di tempat-tempat yang tidak disukainya, atau ketika menyelidiki kasus yang begitu rumitnya.

Selalu ceria setiap moodnya baik, dan sangat sering menggerutu jika moodnya berantakan.

Memiliki kekasih seorang pengacara, karena itulah ia sering bertengkar dengan kekasihnya jika kasus yang diselidikinya berhubungan dengan tersangka yang dibela kekasihnya di pengadilan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jung Hoseok.**

Seorang jaksa yang terhitung sukses.

Bersahabat baik dengan seorang jaksa bernama Kim Seokjin.

Mati-matian berusaha menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan yang menimpa sahabat baiknya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin.**

Seorang pengacara yang sering kalah di persidangan setiap bertemu dengan jaksa bernama Kim Seokjin.

Memiliki rasa kesal yang cukup tinggi kepada Jin karena sering membuatnya kalah di persidangan, dan reputasinya agak menurun karena hal tersebut.

Berusaha memperbaiki nama baiknya agar kepercayaan publik kepadanya kembali meningkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin.**

Seorang jaksa ternama di Seoul.

Berhasil menjebloskan banyak orang ke dalam penjara, sehingga membuatnya sangat dibenci oleh banyak narapidana di dalam Seoul Public Prison.

Salah satunya adalah narapidana bernama Min Yoongi, yang begitu membenci Jin karena menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara untuk kasus yang tidak dilakukannya.

Meninggal pada suatu malam, dan adik satu-satunya yang menjadi tersangka pelaku pembunuhan terhadapnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Min Yoongi.**

Tahanan di Seoul Public Prison.

Ditahan karena pengacaranya yang bernama Park Jimin kalah di persidangan melawan jaksa penuntut bernama Kim Seokjin.

Memiliki dendam yang sangat besar kepada Jin karena menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara, padahal ia bukanlah pelaku pembunuhan yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya.

Memiliki hubungan hate-love relationship dengan Taehyung karena berada dalam sel tahanan yang sama dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung.**

Adik dari seorang jaksa terkenal bernama Kim Seokjin.

Salah satu berandalan yang menjadi incaran detektif bernama Kim Namjoon.

Menjadi tersangka atas tragedi pembunuhan hyeongnya, karena semua bukti mengarah kepadanya.

Kehilangan ingatannya ketika kejadian pembunuhan itu terjadi.

Apakah ia memang dijadikan tersangka oleh pelaku sebenarnya?

Atau memang ia sendiri... Pelaku sebenarnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: OKE, NEMU IDE INI DARI DRAMA INNOCENT DEFENDANT :) AH JISUNG HYEONG EMANG SELALU GREGET SEMUA DRAMANYA :) SETELAH KILL ME, HEAL ME NYA JSUNG SAYA ANGKAT KE FF BANGTAN, SEKARANG INNOCENT DEFENDANT PUN BIKIN SAYA NEMU IDE BIKIN FF BARU :)**

 **Tentu saja jalan ceritanya kaga akan sama kayak defendant tapi idenya nemu dari sana :)**

 **Untuk kelanjutan chapternya? BELUM BISA DIPASTIKAN KAPAN PUBLISH YA KARENA MASIH GARAP BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL SAMA FF BARU JUDULNYA "FALLEN ANGEL AND THE HUMANS - #KookHope #JinHope FF" :)**

 **Insya allah kelanjutan FF ini baru saya post setelah "FALLEN ANGEL AND THE HUMANS - #KookHope #JinHope FF" nya END ya, jadi harap sabar menunggu :)**

 **See u all in my other ff dan di lanjutan FF ini :)**

 **Saranghae, all my readers :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: MURDER CASE IN BANGTAN ESTATE**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook - #VMin #TaeGi**

 **Lenght:** **Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **SEPTEMBER 2016**

"Hyeong~ Aku berangkat dulu ya!" teriak Taehyung setelah memakai sepatu kets PUMA kesayangannya.

"Hati-hati, imma! Awas kalau kau membuat onar lagi, araseo?" teriak Jin yang sedang mengancingkan kemejanya di ruang utama.

"Neeeeeee~" teriak Taehyung. Taehyung segera menutup pintu lalu berjalan melewati kebun halaman rumahnya menuju ke pintu gerbang depan.

Kim Seokjin dan Kim Taehyung, kakak beradik yang tinggal berdua, terpisah dari orang tua mereka, di kawasan Bangtan Estate, sebuah kawasan perumahan elit dimana semua rumah disana bertingkat dan besar-besar.

Kim Seokjin adalah seorang jaksa ternama. Tak heran kekayaannya berlimpah ruah sampai ia sanggup membeli rumah mewah berlantai tiga di kawasan Bangtan Estate itu.

Kim Taehyung, satu-satunya adik yang dimilikinya, adalah seorang berandalan yang terkenal sering membuat onar di sekitar kawasan Bangtan Estate.

Jin berulang kali berusaha menasihati Taehyung, namun sifat Taehyung yang memiliki ego cukup tinggi itu tentu saja tidak mau diatur.

Jin seringkali kewalahan menghadapi kelakuan adiknya itu, namun tentu saja rasa sayang tetap ada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong... Coba kau ingat baik-baik, apa yang dilakukan Taehyung pada Jumat malam kemarin?" tanya Namjoon ketika ia mengajak Jin makan siang bersama siang itu.

"Taehyung ada di rumah..." sahut Jin. "Kami memasak bersama di dapur, bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu?"

Namjoon menatap Jin lekat-lekat. "Apa kau... Benar.. Tidak membohongiku?"

Jin menatap Namjoon, lalu tersenyum sekilas. "Apa menurutmu aku ini terlihat seperti pembohong, Namjoon ah?"

Namjoon selalu merasa luluh dengan senyuman manis di wajah Jin.

"Kau kan tahu aku ini jaksa... Aku akan mengungkapkan semua kebenaran yang bisa kuungkapkan..." sahut Jin sambil memotong daging ayam di piringnya.

"Tapi... Banyak yang bilang mereka sempat melihat Taehyung berkeliaran di area kejadian.." sahut Namjoon.

"Malam selarut itu, bisakah kau mengenali orang dengan cermat? Kau tahu sendiri, gang di ujung sana sangat gelap.. Masuk akal kalau mereka salah lihat.." sahut Jin setelah mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jin kembali ke kantornya yang ada di gedung itu, di lantai enam, sementara Namjoon masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang ada di parkiran.

"Bagaimana, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook, yang sejak tadi duduk dalam mobil menunggu Namjoon.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jin hyeong tetap bersikeras berkata Taehyung memasak bersamanya Jumat malam kemarin."

"Aigoo... Siapa yang bisa kita percayai sebenarnya, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Malam itu sangat gelap.. Tak ada CCTV disana... Tak ada saksi mata yang melihat jelas pula, mereka semua berkata sepertinya... Cih.." gerutu Namjoon.

Jungkook bersiap menyetir mobil itu. "Kajja, hyeong... Aku rindu meja kerjaku... Sudah tiga hari ini kita terus berkeliaran dan belum menginjakkan kaki di kantor..."

"Araseo... Ayo kembali ke kantor untuk saat ini..." sahut Namjoon sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi sambil memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon terus membaca berkas laporan kejadian Jumat malam tiga hari yang lalu itu.

Kejadian perusakan terhadap sebuah rumah.

Memang, tidak ada korban jiwa ataupun barang yang hilang, hanya saja kaca jendela rumah itu hancur berantakan, dan kap mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumah mengalami penyok cukup parah.

Sang pemilik rumah dan mobil itu, yang merupakan salah satu orang ternama di daerah itu, menuntut agar pelakunya segera ditemukan untuk mengganti kerugian yang ada.

Sedangkan pihak kepolisian menyerahkan kasus ini kepada dua detektif kepercayaan mereka, Kim Namjoon dan Jeon Jungkook.

"Ayo yakin betul kalau Taehyung pasti pelakunya.. Tapi saksi mata dan bukti-bukti tetap tidak bisa kudapatkan..." gerutu Namjoon.

"Jika benar itu ulah Taehyung, mengapa Jin hyeong menutup-nutupinya? Ia kan seorang jaksa... Tak seharusnya ia menyembunyikan kejahatan..." sahut Jungkook.

"Itulah yang selalu kubingungkan.. Mengapa Jin hyeong terus berbohong dan berusaha melindungi Taehyung setiap aku berusaha menangkap Taehyung.." sahut Namjoon. "Padahal aku dan Jin hyeong sudah dekat sejak kuliah.. Ia senior panutanku selama aku berkuliah... Mengapa terhadapku pun ia berbohong?"

"Atau memang bukan Taehyung pelakunya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Molla.. Molla, Jungkook ah.. Arrrgghhhh! Kepalaku sangat pusing rasanya..." gerutu Namjoon sambil meletakkan berkas laporan itu di atas meja.

"Aku mau masak ramyeon cup, kau mau tidak, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Buatkan aku satu, dan segelas kopi panas, Jungkook ah..." sahut Namjoon.

"Ne! Araseo, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil berjalan menuju pantry.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Taehyung.. Harus berapa kali aku berbohong demi menutup-nutupi semua kelakuanmu?" gerutu Jin saat ia makan malam berdua dengan adik kesayangannya itu di rumah mereka.

"Ada apalagi, hyeong?" sahut Taehyung sambil memotong daging steak di piringnya.

"Tadi Namjoon menemuiku lagi..." sahut Jin sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Ia masih terus berusaha menangkapku?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jin.

"Aku ini seorang jaksa, imma... Haruskah aku terus melindungi adikku yang bersalah sementara aku selalu memasukkan semua orang bersalah di luar sana ke dalam tahanan?" gerutu Jin sambil mengepalkan tangannya seolah ingin memukul Taehyung.

"Kau bisa saja tidak perlu berbohong..." sahut Taehyung dengan santainya.

"Lalu? Kau akan masuk penjara? Bagaimana dengan reputasiku nanti? Seorang jaksa terkenal, terlalu sibuk bekerja dan tidak bisa memanage keluarganya hingga adiknya ditahan dalam sel penjara... Kau ingin aku berakhir seperti itu?" gerutu Jin sambil menimpuk Taehyung dengan lap makan yang ada di meja.

Taehyung menatap Jin dengan tatapan yang cukup mengerikan di wajahnya. "Lihat saja? Kau berbohong bukan demi melindungiku, tapi demi nama baikmu sendiri kan? Jangan salahkan aku jika kau terus menerus berbohong kalau begitu.. Cih!"

Taehyung segera bangun dari kursi makannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai tiga.

"Aigoo... Yaishhh, Kim Taehyung! Tidak bisakah kau berusaha mengerti isi hatiku ini?" gumam Jin sambil memijat pelan keningnya, pusing melihat kelakuan adik satu-satunya yang sangat susah diatur itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eomma... Appa... Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan sekarang? Bogoshipo..." gumam Taehyung sambil menatap foto di tangannya.

Foto dirinya bersama ayah ibu dan hyeongnya.

Ketika mereka masih tinggal berempat.

Sebelum akhirnya kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk menyuruh Taehyung pergi jauh dan tidak mau menemuinya lagi.

Ketika Jin memutuskan untuk menjadi jaksa, Taehyung dipaksa orang tuanya untuk bisa memilih jalan hidup seperti hyeongnya itu.

Menjadi dokter adalah keinginan kedua orang tua Taehyung.

Namun, Taehyung sama sekali tidak berniat menjadi dokter ataupun jaksa seperti hyeongnya.

Taehyung hanya ingin menjadi aktor. Ia sangat suka berakting sejak kecil. Banyak acara theater di sekolahnya yang memakainya untuk pemeran utama dalam pertunjukkan mereka.

Namun, kedua orang tua Taehyung menolak keinginan Taehyung.

"Menjadi artis bukan hal yang mudah! Persaingannya sangat berat! Dan ingat, sekarang hyeongmu itu sudah menjadi jaksa! Apa kau tidak malu jika kau gagal dalam berkarir dan berdampak membuat nama hyeongmu menjadi buruk?" bentak ayahnya malam itu, tiga tahun yang lalu.

Taehyung, yang bersikeras tidak ingin memasuki kampus jurusan kedokteran, membuat kedua orang tuanya naik pitam malam itu.

Malam itu juga kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk menitipkan Taehyung pada Jin yang akan segera menetap di Seoul.

"Jin ah, bawa Taehyung bersamamu ke Seoul.. Kami kewalahan mengaturnya! Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kalian berdua begitu berbeda..." gerutu ibu Taehyung.

Dan dengan terpaksa, Taehyung harus meninggalkan Daegu dan pergi ke Seoul bersama hyeongnya itu.

Dengan kata lain, ia telah dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Dan sejak hari itu, kedua orang tua Taehyung tidak pernah mau menemui Taehyung lagi. Setiap mereka ingin bertemu dengan Jin, Jin yang harus mengunjungi rumah kedua orang tua mereka di Daegu, tanpa membawa Taehyung bersamanya.

Dan setelah pindah ke Seoul itulah, kenakalan Taehyung dimulai.

Ia berubah menjadi pembuat onar, dan berteman dengan banyak preman serta berandalan di daerah sekitar Bangtan Estate.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Belum ada kemajuan dalam penyelidikan kita, Jungkook ah?" tanya Namjoon.

Jungkook, dengan wajah kucel dan rambut acak-acakan, menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.40 AM, namun Namjoon dan Jungkook belum juga bisa memecahkan sebuah kasus yang tengah mereka tangani.

Pembunuhan simpanan seorang pengusaha ternama.

"Aku rasa semua bukti mengarah kepada istri sang pengusaha... Tapi ia bersikeras tidak mengakuinya, cih..." gerutu Jungkook.

"Jangan pernah percaya terlalu mudah pada bukti-bukti yang ada.. Kau kan tahu, terkadang ada pihak-pihak yang mengkambinghitamkan seseorang untuk kejahatan yang dilakukannya.. Tugas kita adalah menangkap pelaku sebenarnya, bukan mengikuti alur cerita yang dibuat sang pelaku untuk membuat kita memenjarakan orang yang salah.." sahut Namjoon.

Jungkook menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman.

"Hyeong.. Aku benar-benar kagum denganmu, dan dengan semua jalan pikiranmu.." sahut Jungkook.

Namjoon tersenyum, menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita istirahat sejenak dan melanjutkan penyelidikan setelah rasa lelah kita berkurang.."

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Ayo tidur dulu, hyeong... Hoahmm~"

Jungkook dan Namjoon segera menuju kamar yang disediakan di kantor mereka. Sebuah kamar dengan sebuah ranjang tingkat.

Jungkook tidur di kasur atas, dan Namjoon tidur di kasur bawah.

"Jaljayo, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook.

"Jangan bertengkar lagi dengan kekasihmu via telepon! Aku butuh istirahat tenang malam ini, imma..." sahut Namjoon.

"Araseo~" sahut Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu udara sangat cerah.

"Hyeong... Bagaimana persidanganmu tadi? Aku yakin kau yang menang, ya kan?" tanya Hoseok ketika Jin berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya yang seruangan dengan Hoseok setelah persidangan pagi tadi selesai.

Jin tersenyum sambil membentuk "V" di tangannya. "Tentu saja aku menang~"

"Charesseo, hyeong! Semua orang jahat memang selayaknya dijebloskan ke dalam penjara, benar kan?" sahut Hoseok.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Demi perdamaian dunia..."

"Majjayo.." sahut Hoseok.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan siang, Hoseok ah.." sahut Jin.

"Ne... Kau yang traktir ya, hyeong.. Kan kau baru saja memenangkan persidangan.." sahut Hoseok.

"Araseo~ Kajja~" sahut Jin sambil merangkul pundak Hoseok.

"Hyeong... Ngomong-ngomong... Kau benar-benar menolakku, huh?" sahut Hoseok sambil berjalan menuju kantin di lantai dasar.

Jin tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa kekuranganku di matamu, hyeong?" sahut Hoseok.

"Kita sudah lama bersahabat,, Aku tak bisa berpacaran dengan sahabatku sendiri..." sahut Jin.

Hoseok cemberut mendengarnya.

"Apalagi... Karirku masih diatasmu.. Aku butuh pasangan yang berada di atasku, hehehe~" sahut Jin, menggoda Hoseok.

"Aigoo~" sahut Hoseok sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jin. "Kau memang selalu bisa menolakku dengan semua caramu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cih..." gerutu Jimin ketika kembali ke rumahnya malam itu.

"Waeyo? Kau kalah lagi di persidangan?" tanya ibunya.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya dengan wajah lesu.

"Oleh jaksa Kim Seokjin lagi?" tanya ibu Jimin.

"Majjayo... Cih..." sahut Jimin dengan wajah kesal.

"Mungkin memang selama ini kau selalu membela orang yang salah, Jimin ah.. Makanya kau selalu kalah.. Karena memang klienmu adalah tersangka sebenarnya..." sahut ibu Jimin, berusaha menghibur anak satu-satunya itu.

Jimin menatap wajah ibunya. Keriput mulai terlihat jelas di wajah ibunya.

Sejak kematian ayahnya empat tahun yang lalu, ibunya selalu berjuang sendiri untuk membahagiakan Jimin. Sementara Jimin belum juga bisa menjadi anak yang berhasil membanggakan ibunya itu.

Jimin memeluk tubuh ibunya. "Mianhae, eomma... Karena aku belum bisa membuatmu bangga..."

"Gwenchana, uri saekki... Kau sudah menjadi pengacara saja ibu sudah bangga..." sahut ibu Jimin.

Jimin masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membuka internet di smartphonenya sambil berbaring di atas kasurnya.

Berita kemenangan Jin atas persidangan pagi tadi.

Jin kembali menuai banyak pujian dan reaksi positif dari masyarakat, sementara nama baik Jimin terus saja menurun drastis.

"Aigoo... Seandainya jaksa Jin tidak pernah ada di dunia ini... Mungkin saja aku akan banyak menang di persidangan..." gumam Jimin sambil memejamkan matanya, sementara handphonenya diletakkan di bawah bantalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Besok kau ada sidang lagi, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok setelah ia dan Jin selesai makan siang bersama.

"Majjayo.. Jam sembilan pagi..." sahut Jin.

"Kudengar pengacaranya Park Jimin..." sahut Hoseok.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau pasti menang.. Sudah berapa kali kau membuatnya kalah telak di persidangan... Hahaha..." sahut Hoseok.

Jin terdiam sejenak.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok.

"Sebenarnya.. Park Jimin adalah orang yang baik..." sahut Jin. "Ia juga cerdas... Sayangnya, ia terlalu mempercayai kliennya... Makanya aku selalu menang.. Karena selama ini, semua yang dibelanya di pengadilan memiliki terlalu banyak bukti yang mengarah padanya..."

"Harusnya ia menolak klien-klien yang memang terbukti jelas-jelas bersalah? Itu maksudmu, hyeong?" sahut Hoseok.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Semua klien yang diterimanya selama ini adalah orang-orang yang beresiko tinggi sebagai pelaku sesungguhnya.. Makanya ia selalu kalah telak..."

Hoseok menatap Jin. "Aigoo~"

Mereka pun segera berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kerja mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dini hari itu, sekitar pukul 03.15 AM, keramaian terjadi di Bangtan Estate.

"Hyeong! Ada yang melaporkan kejadian pembunuhan, hyeong!" sahut Jungkook sambil membangunkan Namjoon yang tertidur di kasur bawah.

"Kejadian pembunuhan lagi?" sahut Namjoon dengan wajah masih sangat mengantuk.

"Dan kau tahu siapa korbannya?" sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi sangat syok.

"Nugu?" sahut Namjoon sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kim Seokjin..." sahut Jungkook.

"Jaksa... Kim.. Seok.. Jin...?" sahut Namjoon sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo..."

Seketika itu juga rasa kantuk Namjoon menghilang.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ParkAeri474 : here :)**

 **Arvhy : wkwkw ini ff baru update setelah ff satu itu end kok :) wkwkw daegu line jd narapidana hayolo :) sekali2 pingin bikin readers mikir wwkwkw XD**

 **mphiihopeworld : NGEHAMILIN ANAK ORANG LEWAT TATAPAN GIMANA CARANYA XD**

 **ParkceyePark : bingung ya? ayo dibaca sampe end :)**

 **Axrine Scott : gara2 drama defendant nih XD jisung hyeong aktor fav saya sih jd semua dramanya wajib saya tonton XD**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi2 : pengacara kan cuma ada satu disini :) hayo siapa? :)**

 **Habibahjeon : crack itu gmn? crack pairing maksudnya? hayo siapa hayo kekasih jungkook? :)**

 **ichikawa haru : :***

 **Lee Fitri : whoaaaa :) semoga suka ya fit :)**

 **Guest : here lanjutannya :)**

 **Vizah HD : BENTUKNYA? bentuk apa? wkwkw XD**

 **Avijunhobie : sebenernya suka tp saya penakut/? XD jd kadang2 doang bisa bikin genre beginian :) wkwkw suka bgt sama jhope hyeong ya? "FALLEN ANGEL AND THE HUMANS" :) udah end tuh, makanya yg ini bisa saya post lanjutannya :) LAH BARU NYADAR JIN MENINGGAL WKWKW XD KENAPA BISA HAYO?**

 **pink natsu : jin mati gimana bisa jadi yoonjin? XD**

 **GestiPark :semoga suka ya gesti :)**

 **khaliza19 : here lanjutannya :)**

 **Freybii23 : ini genrenya lebih ke crime sih, jd feel couplenya kaga terlalu banyak :) semoga suka ya :)**

 **Kimeul : whoaaaa, thx a lot pujiannya kimeul :) hayo, jin kenapa dibunuh hayo?**

 **Vi Jiminnie : wkwkw jangan gigit meja dong, gigit burger aja, ih jd pingin burger saya XD**

 **ParkYoonji : hayo, kenapa jd tahanan? soalnya udah di "sue (tuntut)" sama ARMY... tau kan phrase terkenal di kalangan ARMY? "I WILL SUE YOU, MIN YOONGI!" wkwkw XD waduh bang agus ditahan di penjara, kamu ditahan di hati bang agus? kamu dipenjara jg dong? XD**

 **Lizzy Rei : pasti bakal ada loveline nya tapi rahasia XD silakan dibaca dan ditebak/? :) iya ya taehyung menderita bgt ya XD**

 **ichikawa haru : KALO JIMIN DIPAIRING SAMA JUNGKOOK, SAYA BELUM BISA IKLAS MENJADIKAN JIMIN SEME, MAAPKEUN XD**

 **Park SeulBi : here lanjutannya bi :) semoga suka yaaa :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : we meet again tan :* wkwkw XD bangtan fera street end, waktunya bangtan bloody school, nah bangtan bloody school end waktunya lanjut ke murder case in bangtan estate ya XD**

 **bities : iya emang keinspirasi dari ff itu, tp dijamin alurnya bakal beda kok wkwkw XD jisung hyeong sealu sukses jd inspirasi saya :) the best actor ever! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: MURDER CASE IN BANGTAN ESTATE**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook - #VMin #TaeGi**

 **Lenght:** **Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **SEPTEMBER 2016**

Rumah yang sangat mewah itu seketika didatangi oleh sangat banyak orang.

Kerumunan orang banyak, beserta pihak kepolisian dan mobil ambulans langsung saja berkumpul di Bangtan Estate, di rumah sang jaksa terkenal bernama Kim Seokjin itu tepatnya.

Namjoon dan Jungkook juga segera menyusul kesana dan mulai menyelidiki semua hal yang perlu mereka selidiki dengan segera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DESEMBER 2016**

Taehyung duduk di dalam sel tahanan itu, di sudut ruangan sel, kedua lututnya ditekuk ke atas, kedua tangannya diletakkan di atas kedua lututnya.

Wajahnya menunduk menatap lantai di bawahnya.

"Sudah tiga hari kau masuk ke sel ini, dan yang kau lakukan hanyalah terus seperti itu... Ckckck..." gerutu Min Yoongi, seorang tahanan yang berada di sel yang sama dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung diam. Tidak menggubris ucapan Yoongi.

"Kupikir, akhirnya aku punya teman bicara... Sudah sekitar empat bulan aku di sel ini sendirian Tak kusangka, teman satu selku justru tak bisa bicara.. Cih..." gerutu Yoongi sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sebuah matras biru, tempat tidurnya.

Suasana kembali hening.

Satu jam kemudian, Yoongi mulai emosi karena Taehyung benar-benar mengabaikannya.

"Apa kau jadi tuli? Atau bisu?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Taehyung yang masih saja duduk di pojokan sana.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi sekilas, lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cih..." gerutu Yoongi.

"Apa bedanya dengan aku sendirian di sel ini..." gerutu Yoongi lagi sambil memutuskan untuk benar-benar tidur kali ini.

Tanpa Yoongi sadari, tak lama setelah Yoongi tertidur, air mata Taehyung menetes, membasahi sedikit lantai di bawahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Semua hal sudah kulakukan semaksimal mungkin, hyeong... Namun, semua bukti.. Memang mengarah kepadanya..." sahut Jungkook dengan kantung matanya yang begitu hitam karena nyaris tiga hari ini ia sama sekali tidak tertidur.

"Tidak ada kemungkinan bukan ia pelakunya? Walau sedikit?" tanya Namjoon.

Jungkook menatap Namjoon sambil menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemah. "Eobseo..."

"Jadi... Semua ini memang pembunuhan yang direncanakan Taehyung?" tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Dua bulan ini aku dan Namjoon hyeong berjuang mati-matian, namun tidak ada bukti kejahatan oleh pihak lain.. Tidak ada bukti bahwa ada campur tangan pihak manapun... Hanya Kim Taehyung... Satu-satunya tersangka dalam kasus pembunuhan Kim Seokjin..."

"Dan ia.. Tidak mengingat apapun yang terjadi malam itu.." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Dua minggu lagi, persidangan akan kembali digelar..."

"Dan kudengar, tetap tidak ada yang mau menjadi pengacara Taehyung..." sahut Namjoon.

"Karena sudah jelas-jelas terbukti ia pelakunya..." sahut Jungkook.

Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya. "Jin hyeong.. Mengapa ia harus meninggal dengan begitu mengenaskan?"

Jungkook menatap Hoseok. "Kau harus banyak bersabar, hyeong.. Aku tahu betul Jin-sshi adalah panutanmu..."

"Gumawo, Jungkook ah..." sahut Hoseok dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Himnae, Jung Hoseok..." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Gumawo, imma..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang bersedia menangani kasus ini... Apa bisa.. Kau yang menjadi pengacara untuk Kim Taehyung?" tanya kepala pengacara kepada Jimin ketika ia memanggil Jimin ke ruangannya.

Jimin menatap atasannya itu. "Tapi... Aku..."

"Kalau bukan kau... Maka tidak akan ada lagi pengacara yang bersedia menangani kasus ini..." sahut atasan Jimin.

Jimin merenung dalam ruang kerjanya setelah ia kembali dari ruangan atasannya.

"Haruskah aku... Menangani kasus ini?" gumam Jimin sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

Hujan tengah turun dengan derasnya sore itu.

Ingatannya kembali ke dua bulan yang lalu.

Ketika tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar berita di televisi pagi itu, tepat ketika ia bersiap untuk berangkat ke persidangan yang akan dimulai pukul sembilan pagi itu.

 _"Seorang jaksa yang sangat terkenal, Kim Seokjin, ditemukan meninggal dengan tragis di dalam rumahnya di Bangtan Estate.." sahut sang pembawa acara._

 _Seketika itu juga tubuhnya membeku._

 _Ada sesuatu yang terlintas begitu saja di benaknya._

 _"Sementara ini, melalui barang bukti yang ditemukan, tersangka pelaku pembunuhan itu adalah Kim Taehyung, adik kandung dari Kim Seokjin.." sahut sang pembawa berita lagi._

 _Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya._

 _Gelas yang dipegangnya jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping ke lantai, membuat telapak kaki kirinya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah karena terkena pecahan beling gelas itu._

 _Dan sidang pagi itu ditunda hingga minggu berikutnya._

 _Tentu saja, Jung Hoseok lah yang menggantikan posisi Jin sebagai jaksa dalam persidangan melawan klien Jimin._

"Haruskah aku... Yang menjadi pengacara untuk Kim Taehyung?" gumam Jimin sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung kembali merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalanya.

"Arrrgghhh..." rintih Taehyung sambil terus memegang kepalanya.

Yoongi terbangun mendengar rintihan Taehyung.

"Yaishhh, imma.. Gwenchana?" tanya Yoongi sambil menghampiri Taehyung yang duduk di sudut ruangan.

"Arrrghhhhh.." Taehyung terus merintih kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

Yoongi segera memanggil petugas penjaga penjara, lalu Taehyung dibawa ke ruang klinik yang ada di dalam penjara itu.

"Cih.. Ia bisa bicara rupanya?" gumam Yoongi setelah Taehyung dibawa keluar sel oleh dua petugas penjaga penjara.

"Mengapa ia merintih kesakitan begitu? Kelihatannya ia benar-benar sangat kesakitan..." gumam Yoongi sambil kembali berbaring di matrasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung membuka matanya, dan mendapati dirinya berbaring di atas kasur yang berada di ruang klinik penjara.

"Aku... Sudah berapa hari aku disini?" sahut Taehyung ketika melihat dokter yang bertugas di klinik penjara itu. Kim Raewon namanya.

"Kau tadi jam dua dini hari merintih kesakitan, jadi kuberikan obat penenang sekalian untuk meredakan nyeri di kepalamu... Kau sudah tertidur sekitar hampir dua belas jam..." sahut Raewon.

Taehyung melihat jam di dinding. Pukul 01.40 PM.

Taehyung mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya karena rasa kantuk itu masih sedikit menyerangnya, serta rasa pusing itu masih sedikit bercokol disana.

"Neo.. Gwenchana?" tanya Raewon.

Taehyung menatap Raewon, lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Ije gwenchana..."

"Dahengiya..." sahut Raewon sambil mengusap pelan kepala Taehyung.

"Ouchh..." rintih Taehyung.

"Ah.. Mian..." sahut Raewon.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung dibawa kembali ke dalam sel tahanan.

"Uh? Kau sudah membaik?" tanya Yoongi yang sedang asik memakan ramyeon cup.

Taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan, lalu kembali berjalan menuju sudut ruangan.

"Geumanhae, imma! Berbaringlah, kau sudah diberikan satu matras untuk tempat tidurmu..." sahut Yoongi sambil menarik tangan Taehyung, menahan Taehyung agar tidak kembali duduk di pojok ruangan.

Yoongi menggelarkan matras milik Taehyung. "Berbaringlah... Kurasa kau kesakitan karena tiga hari berturut-turut duduk seperti itu..."

"Gumawo.." sahut Taehyung. Itu adalah kata pertama yang diucapkannya untuk Yoongi.

"Whoaaaa, kau benar-benar bisa bicara rupanya?" sahut Yoongi sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Beristirahatlah..."

Taehyung pun berbaring di atas matras itu. Dan kedua matanya terpejam.

Sementara kedua matanya terpejam, sebuah kegelapan yang bercampur dengan suara sebuah teriakan melengking yang sangat mengerikan kembali melintas di benaknya.

"Hhhhh... Hhhhhhh..." Taehyung langsung duduk, sementara sekujur tubuhnya mulai dibasahi keringat dingin.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan kebingungan. "Ada apa kali ini?"

Taehyung menatap Yoongi sejenak sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya..." sahutnya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEPTEMBER 2016 (Empat Hari Sebelum Pembunuhan Jin Terjadi)**

"Hyeong... Aku pinjam uang, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung ketika sarapan bersama Jin.

Jin menatap Taehyung. "Untuk apa lagi?"

"Teman-temanku mengajak liburan ke Jeju Island... Gajiku bulan lalu tinggal sedikit..." sahut Taehyung.

Taehyung memang bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah cafe. Dengan wajah tampannya itu sangat mudah baginya untuk mendapat pekerjaan di cafe ataupun bar.

"Kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau semakin boros..." sahut Jin.

"Ceramah dimulai.." gerutu Taehyung.

"Bukannya menceramahimu.. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa jadi orang yang lebih baik... Agar eomma dan appa suatu saat bisa bangga padamu..." sahut Jin.

"Mereka sudah membuangku... Untuk apa mengharapkan mereka akan menerimaku sebagai anak mereka lagi.." gerutu Taehyung.

"Taehyung ah... Apa kau sedikitpun tidak berniat mengoreksi kesalahanmu?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Aku hanya bertanya, aku boleh pinjam uangmu tidak.. Mengapa urusannya jadi melebar kemana-mana? Kalau kau tidak mau meminjamkan ya sudah, toh aku tidak memaksa.." sahut Taehyung sambil bangun dari kursinya, lalu berjalan mengambil tasnya di sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Yaishhhh, Kim Taehyung!" teriak Jin.

Taehyung mengabaikan panggilan Jin. Ia berjalan keluar dari rumah dan menuju cafe tempatnya bekerja.

Sambil berjalan, ia mengeluarkan rokok dari tasnya dan menyalakan korek, lalu menghisap rokok itu sambil berjalan. "Apa aku.. Benar-benar anak dan adik yang tidak berguna bagi mereka?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau kenapa, hyeong? Masih pagi wajahmu sudah kusut.." sahut Hoseok.

"Taehyung..." sahut Jin sambil memijat pelan keningnya.

"Ia membuat onar lagi?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku harus bagaimana agar bisa mendidiknya dengan baik, Hoseok ah?" tanya Jin dengan wajah sedih.

"Kau... Sangat menyayanginya?" tanya Hoseok.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau kan tahu betapa aku sangat menyayanginya..."

"Namun, ia tidak pernah memahami perasaanmu..." sahut Hoseok.

"Ia selalu beranggapan bahwa aku membencinya..." sahut Jin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Himnae, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jin.

"Gumawo, Hoseok ah.." sahut Jin sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum dihadapan orang yang sudah kau tolak cintanya ini.." sahut Hoseok, menggoda Jin.

"Hehehe~" Senyuman di wajah Jin semakin melebar.

"Untunglah, moodmu sepertinya sudah membaik..." sahut Hoseok, diiringi anggukan kepala Jin.

"Waktunya untuk mulai bekerja~" sahut Jin sambil berusaha menyemangati diriinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak bisa ikut ke Jeju Island, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung kepada Kim Junmyeon, temannya yang sama-sama bekerja di cafe itu.

Junmyeon sebenarnya adalah sang pemilik cafe tempat Taehyung bekerja, namun karena Taehyung bekerja sangat rajin dan hubungan mereka jadi cukup akrab, Junmyeon berkata agar Taehyung bisa menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, bukan sebagai bos.

"Waeyo?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Gajiku bulan lalu sudah terkuras... Mana cukup kalau uang di dompetku sekarang ini kugunakan untuk liburan ke Jeju Island..." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi cemberut.

"Kan sudah kubilang, biar aku yang bayar semua biayanya..." sahut Junmyeon.

"Aku tidak enak, hyeong.. Kau sudah terlalu baik padaku.. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu..." sahut Taehyung.

Tanpa disadari Taehyung, Yook Sungjae, teman Taehyung lainnya yang bekerja di cafe itu sebagai kasir mendengar pembicaraan antara Taehyung dan Junmyeon.

Ketika jam istirahat siang tiba, Sungjae segera mendekati Taehyung.

"Taehyung ah.. Kudengar kau butuh uang?" tanya Sungjae.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya sambil menguyah burger di dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tahu cara mendapatkan uang yang lumayan banyak.." sahut Sungjae.

"Apa itu?" tanya Taehyung.

Sungjae mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Taehyung dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Joha! Ide yang bagus..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DESEMBER 2016**

"Kudengar belum ada satupun pengacara yang mau menjadi pengacaramu.." sahut Yoongi.

Pagi itu selesai sarapan, semua tahanan diberi waktu bermain selama satu jam di lapangan outdoor yang ada di dalam gedung penjara.

Para tahanan lainnya asik bermain sepak bola. Beberapa juga duduk-duduk berkumpul bergerombol dan saling tertawa bersama. Beberapa lainnya bermain volly.

Sementara Taehyung hanya duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang ada di tepi lapangan itu.

Yoongi segera menghampiri Taehyung setelah tubuhnya kelelahan bermain sepak bola.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. Tatapannya tetap menatap kosong ke rerumputan yang ada di bawahnya.

"Aigoo... Kau memang malas bicara atau memang tidak mau bicara padaku?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi. "Mian... Sejak aku kehilangan ingatanku dan juga hyeongku, aku benar-benar sangat malas bicara... Seolah, aku tak punya tenaga yang tersisa, bahkan untuk bicarapun aku merasa tidak ada tenaga..."

"Kau sangat terpukul rupanya..." sahut Yoongi sambil memicingkan mata kecilnya.

"Lebih tepatnya... Aku sangat penasaran... Apa benar... Aku... Yang membunuh Jin hyeong..." sahut Taehyung. Air mata mulai membasahi kedua bola matanya.

"Aigoo..." sahut Yoongi sambil menepuk pelan pundak Taehyung.

Taehyung menghapus air matanya dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan seksama.

"Apa benar... Kau sama sekali tidak ingat kejadian malam itu?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Apa mungkin... Memang kau yang membunuhnya?" tanya Yoongi lagi sambil memicingkan kembali kedua mata kecilnya. Sebuah tatapan yang aneh.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi.

"Priiiiiiit~" Peluit ditiup oleh petugas penjaga penjara, menandakan waktu mereka bermain sudah habis, saatnya untuk melakukan pekerjaan sukarela, yaitu membersihkan wilayah dalam penjara.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. "Aku paling benci jadwal membersihkan penjara..." gerutu Yoongi sambil bangun dari kursi dan berjalan menuju barisan bersama para tahanan lainnya.

Taehyung berdiri di barisan paling belakang, karena ia baru bergabung ke antrian itu setelah semua tahanan berkumpul membentuk antrian.

Sementara pertanyaan Yoongi terus terngiang di telinganya.

" _Apa mungkin... Memang kau yang membunuhnya?_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi dan Taehyung berbaring di dalam sel tahanan mereka.

Malam sudah semakin larut, dan Taehyung tetap tidak bisa juga tertidur.

Setiap Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya, jeritan melengking itu terdengar begitu jelas di kedua telinganya.

Jeritan melengking, yang jelas Taehyung tahu betul jeritan siapa itu.

Jeritan hyeong satu-satunya itu.

Jeritan melengking Kim Seokjin.

"Kim Taehyuuuuuuuuuuuung!"

Jeritan hyeongnya ketika menyebut namanya.

Dan seluruh tubuh Taehyung langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin setiap ia mendengar jeritan itu.

"Apa benar... Aku... Yang membunuh Jin hyeong..." gumam Taehyung sambil menatap langit-langit sel tahanannya itu.

"Taehyung ah... Apa kau sudah tertidur?" sahut Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Uh? Kupikir kau sudah tertidur, Yoongi-sshi.." sahut Taehyung, terkejut mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung. Mereka kini berbaring dalma posisi saling berhadapan.

"Panggil saja aku hyeong.. Toh kita akan bersama di dalam sini untuk waktu yang cukup lama..." sahut Yoongi.

"Ah... Hyeo... Hyeong..." Taehyung agak kesulitan menyebut kata hyeong karena hal itu akan mengingatkannya pada kematian hyeong kandungnya.

"Taehyung ah... Menurutmu... Apa hyeongmu itu benar-benar orang baik?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya. "Mengapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Menurutmu... Apa ia memang layak dijuluki sebagai jaksa yang hebat? Jaksa kebanggaan Seoul? Jaksa terbaik yang pernah ada?" tanya Yoongi lagi. Kali ini raut mukanya berubah menjadi agak sinis.

Taehyung memicingkan kedua matanya menatap Yoongi. "Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku sebenarnya?"

Yoongi tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman sinis.

"Taehyung ah... Apa kau tahu? Siapa yang memenjarakanku di dalam sel ini?" sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung terus menatap Yoongi tanpa berucap apapun.

"Hyeongmu.. Kim Seokjin.. Ialah yang membuat statusku berubah dari tersangka menjadi pelaku pembunuhan..." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lalu... Apa kau pikir aku benar-benar pelakunya?" sahut Yoongi, masih dengan senyuman sinis di wajahnya.

Taehyung terus memicingkan kedua matanya, menatap Yoongi.

"Aniya... Aku... Sama sekali tidak membunuh kedua orang tuaku... Aku dijebak.. Aku difitnah... Dan kau tahu apa yang hyeongmu lakukan? Memenjarakanku, yang sama sekali tidak bersalah ini..." sahut Yoongi, kali ini matanya mulai terlihat digenangi air mata.

"Mengapa... Hyeongku memenjarakanmu... Jika kau bukan pelakunya?" Akhirnya Taehyung buka suara.

Yoongi mendelikkan matanya ke atas, menahan agar air matanya berhenti membasahi kedua bola matanya, lalu kembali menatap Taehyung dengan sebuah tatapan yang aneh.

"Itulah mengapa aku.. Sejujurnya sedikit banyak justru merasa senang.. Karena ia meninggal dengan cara yang cukup mengenaskan..." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Itu adalah hukuman yang setimpal baginya.. Karena telah memenjarakanku yang sama sekali tidak bersalah ini..." sahut Yoongi dengan sebuah seringai mengerikan di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **REPLY FOR REVIEW:**

 **khaliza19 : kan yg meninggal itu si jin nya liz XD**

 **taniaarmy19 : WHOAAAAAAA thx a lot pujiannya tan :* kenapa ya? tanya kenapa/? XD hayo kita mulai tebak2an lagi nih tan, siapa pembunuhnya :) welkam to the maze of my brain/? tp kasus ini kayaknya kaga serumit ff bangtan bloody school sih, jd harusnya disini lebih gampang ketebak waks XD**

 **GestiPark : TENANG, JIN TETAP MUNCUL DI ADEGAN FLASHBACK XD**

 **Park SeulBi : hayo kenapa udah mati aja XD**

 **ParkYoonji : tuh mas agus dah saya tongolin :) hayo kira2 alurnya gmn? udah ngerti blm? :) ini ff saya update tiap rabu ya :)**

 **WidyaYoon280 : we meet again widya :) waduuuuh thx a lot pujiannya ya wid {} hayo siapa pelakunya?**

 **Maria Felicia : udah saya donlot, ji changwook hyeong kan yg main? tp belum sempet nontonnya, baus bgt ya katanya? saekki itu semacem bastard gt, inget lagu G-Dragon yg That XX? itu kalo bahasa koreanya "geu saekki" terjemahan baratnya that bastard :) masa dibeda2in fel? semangat yaaaa :) eomma appamu pasti punya alasan tersendiri kok :) whoaaaa semoga ada ya saya jg ngarep tuh jd penulis novel waks XD btw, semangat ya ngerjain pr2nya :)**

 **AdeJungHobie : jin still in this ff kok, di bagian flashback :)**

 **Habibahjeon : hayo siapa kapelnya jungkook? XD mochi mana mungkin jd seme? saya juga kaga iklas jdiin dia seme wkwkw XD iya tuh I WILL SUE MIN YOONGI udah kejadian tuh, dipenjara bnrn dia waks XD TaeGi in One Cell wkwkw XD jin bakal muncul terus kok di adegan falshbacknya :)**

 **ichikawa haru : silakan ditunggu :)**

 **Arvhy : hayo vhy, siapa hayo pelakunya hayoooo XD**

 **Indriyasinta212 : indri sakit apa? kok berkepanjangan? gws sayang {} udah better skrng? kan saya cuma mengikuti permintaan ARMY "I WILL SUE YOU, MIN YOONGI!" wkwkw XD saya penjarain beneran dah XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: MURDER CASE IN BANGTAN ESTATE**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook - #VMin #TaeGi**

 **Lenght:** **Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

.

 **DESEMBER 2016**

"Mengapa... Hyeongku memenjarakanmu... Jika kau bukan pelakunya?" Akhirnya Taehyung buka suara.

Yoongi mendelikkan matanya ke atas, menahan agar air matanya berhenti membasahi kedua bola matanya, lalu kembali menatap Taehyung dengan sebuah tatapan yang aneh.

"Itulah mengapa aku.. Sejujurnya sedikit banyak justru merasa senang.. Karena ia meninggal dengan cara yang cukup mengenaskan..." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Itu adalah hukuman yang setimpal baginya.. Karena telah memenjarakanku yang sama sekali tidak bersalah ini..." sahut Yoongi dengan sebuah seringai mengerikan di wajahnya.

Taehyung langsung bangun dari posisi tidur menjadi posisi duduk sambil menatap Yoongi. "Apa... Maksudmu berkata begitu?"

Yoongi ikut bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk, berhadapan dengan Taehyung. "Kalau kau memang yang membunuhnya, aku rasa tindakanmu sudah sangat tepat... Membunuh orang jahat adalah hal yang tidak salah menurutku..."

"Mengapa sejak awal tidak kau ceritakan padaku bahwa kau dipenjarakan oleh hyeongku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kau saja sama sekali tidak terlihat berniat untuk bicara denganku... Aku mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan padamu akan semua kebenaran ini.." sahut Yoongi.

"Tidak mungkin Jin hyeong memenjarakan orang yang salah!" teriak Taehyung. Kali ini emosinya memuncak mendengar ada yang menjelek-jelekan hyeong satu-satunya itu, walaupun sejujurnya Taehyung juga tidak begitu menyayangi hyeongnya karena ia berpikir bahwa Jin juga membencinya seperti kedua orang tuanya.

Yoongi tersenyum sambil mencibir. "Cih... Buktinya? Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini dijebloskannya ke dalam penjara sebagai pembunuh kedua orang tuaku... Apa ini namanya keadilan?"

Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan penuh emosi.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak... Tapi memang kenyataannya aku hanyalah korban dari ketidakjelian hyeongmu itu... Lebih tepatnya, aku adalah korban keegoisannya, demi menang dalam persidangan dan mencari simpati publik dengan nama baiknya..." sahut Yoongi sambil kembali berbaring dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi yang mulai tertidur.

" _Mana mungkin Jin hyeong bisa melakukan kesalahan seperti itu..._ " gumam batin Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana, Jimin-sshi? Sudah kau putuskan? Apa kau bersedia menjadi pengacara dari Kim Taehyung?" tanya Lee Dongwook, atasan Jimin siang itu.

"Sir, bisakah beri aku waktu sehari lagi? Sehari saja.. Besok akan kuberitahukan keputusanku..." sahut Jimin dengan tatapan memelas.

"Aku tahu ini memang pilihan yang sulit untukmu... Karena semua bukti memang sudah mengarah kepadanya... Akan sangat sulit baginya untuk menang dalam persidangan dua minggu lagi..." sahut Dongwook.

Jimin menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Namun, aku merasa, akan sangat kasihan jika ia hadir di persidangan tanpa ada satupun pengacara yang mendampinginya..." sahut Dongwook lagi.

"Araseo, Sir.. Akan coba kupikirkan matang-matang..." sahut Jimin.

Setelah kembali ke ruangannya, ia segera menelepon kekasihnya.

"Chagi ya~ Neo eodieyo jigeum?" tanya Jimin ketika kekasihnya yang tampan itu menjawab panggilannya.

"Aku? Di TKP.. Ada kasus pembunuhan lagi di Gangnam.. Waeyo?" tanya Jungkook, kekasih Jimin.

"Aigoo... Apa malam ini kau bisa menemuiku?" tanya Jimin.

"Kau sangat merindukanku, hyeong?" goda Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus kudiskusikan denganmu, chagi ya..." sahut Jimin dengan suara memelas.

"Kedengarannya benar-benar penting..." sahut Jungkook. "Araseo, setelah kembali dari Gangnam dan membuat laporan, aku akan menjemputmu di kantormu..."

"Gumawo, chagi ya... Saranghae..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Nado, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

Setelah panggilan terputus, Jimin menatap layar handphonenya. "Aku dan Jungkook.. Tidak akan bertengkar lagi hanya karena hal ini kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok sudah tiga hari ini terus berkutat di dalam ruang kerjanya. Ia bahkan tidak kembali ke rumahnya dan memilih tidur serta mandi di ruang kerjanya itu.

Hoseok terus berusaha menelaah semua barang bukti mengenai kasus pembunuhan yang menimpa Jin, sahabat terbaiknya itu, dengan sangat cermat dan teliti.

Hoseok sama sekali tidak ingin ada satu hal pun yang terlewatkan olehnya.

"Jung Hoseok, mwohae?" tanya Namjoon ketika ia tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dekat pintu ruang kerja Hoseok.

"Kkamjakiya, imma!" gerutu Hoseok yang sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Namjoon yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Hahaha... Aku sudah berkali-kali mengetuk pintu, tapi kau tidak menjawab, makanya aku langsung saja masuk..." sahut Namjoon.

"Huft~" gerutu Hoseok sambil memajukkan bibirnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Hoseok ah? Kau terlihat begitu serius memikirkan sesuatu..." sahut Namjoon.

Memang, Namjoon dan Hoseok sangat dekat, karena mereka seumuran, dan mereka berkuliah di kampus yang sama, hanya beda jurusan, dan mereka dulu sama-sama bergabung di klub seni kampus mereka.

"Geunyang..." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Kau tidak ingin ada satu hal pun yang terlewat olehmu?" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hwaiting, chinggu ya! Ayo kita makan malam dulu, aku lelah dan lapar..." sahut Namjoon.

"Kau baru kembali dari TKP? Badanmu bau tidak enak..." sahut Hoseok.

"Ada kasus pembunuhan di Gangnam.. Aku baru saja kembali dari sana..." sahut Namjoon sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jungkook? Tumben ia tidak bersamamu?" tanya Hoseok sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Kekasihnya mengajak bertemu... Kasihan juga mereka.. Kalau kuingat-ingat, sudah seminggu rasanya mereka tidak bertemu..." sahut Namjoon.

"Siapa suruh mereka berkencan dengan sesama orang sibuk..." sahut Hoseok sambil merapikan meja kerjanya dan bersiap untuk makan malam bersama Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya Jungkook muncul juga di hadapan Jimin setelah seminggu lebih mereka tidak bertemu.

"Chagi yaaaaa~ Bogoshipo jinjjaaaaa~" sahut Jimin sambil langsung memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Jimin melepaskan pelukannya. "Yaikssss! Badanmu sangat bau.. Kau belum mandi?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Aku dari TKP langsung kesini, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook dengan wajah innocentnya itu.

"Aigoo~ Ckckckck~ Kekasihku ini betapa sibuknya sampai-sampai tidak sempat berdandan untuk menemui kekasihnya..." sahut Jimin sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum. Kedua tangannya langsung diletakkan di pinggang Jimin. Tubuh Jimin didorongnya ke depan sehingga tubuh Jimin semakin merapat ke tubuh Jungkook. "Walaupun kekasihmu ini bau dan tidak mandi, kau tetap suka kan?"

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja~ Hehehe~"

Jungkook mengecup pelan bibir Jimin, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Ayo masuk ke mobil... Kita cari tempat makan yang enak untuk mengobrol..."

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Kajja~" sahutnya sambil menggandeng lengan kekasihnya.

Jimin dan Jungkook pun berjalan menuju mobil Jungkook.

Selama perjalanan, mereka membicarakan banyak hal yang mereka lalui selama seminggu kemarin.

"Aku benar-benar pusing menghadapi kasus pembunuhan belakangan ini..." sahut Jungkook sambil menyetir.

"Nado... Nado..." sahut Jimin sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya karena lelah selalu kalah di persidangan.

"Aigoo~ Minggu ini kau sudah dua kali kalah di pengadilan... Pasti berat untukmu, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jimin.

"Kupikir setelah Kim Seokjin meninggal, aku ada kemungkinan menang di pengadilan.. Siapa sangka Jung Hoseok juga melakukannya dengan sangat baik?" gerutu Jimin sambil memajukkan bibirnya.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Kau harus berjuang lebih kuat lagi kalau begitu, hyeong..."

"Araseo~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEPTEMBER 2016 (Empat Hari Sebelum Pembunuhan Jin Terjadi)**

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya, Sungjae ah?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

Sungjae menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku yakin... Ayo cepat kita lakukan sesuai perintah Ji Changwook hyeong sebelum pemilik rumah ini kembali..."

"Araseo..." sahut Taehyung sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Taehyung menatap rumah tua di hadapannya. Rumah itu terlihat sudah cukup tua, cat tembok bagian depan rumah itu sudah banyak yang mengelupas dan terlihat seperti rumah yang tidak terawat.

Taehyung dan Sungjae berjalan dengan hati-hati dan berhasil menerobos ke dalam halam rmah setelah memanjat pagar rumah itu.

Mereka berjalan sambil mencari benda yang harus mereka temukan segera.

Taehyung berkeliling di halaman rumah itu sambil melihat keadaan disekitarnya.

"Aku menemukannya!" sahut Sungjae sambil menunjukkan sebuah kotak kayu ke arah Taehyung.

"Ayo kita segera kembali..." sahut Taehyung.

Dan tepat ketika mereka memanjat pagar untuk keluar dari halaman itu, sebuah mobil melaju ke arah mereka.

"Sang pemilik rumah pulang!" teriak Taehyung.

"Ayo cepat kita lari!" teriak Sungjae.

Taehyung dan Sungjae langsung melompat dari atas pagar dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya di tengah kegelapan.

Sementara sang pemilik rumah segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berusaha mengejar Taehyung serta Sungjae.

Syukurlah sang pemilik rumah sudah cukup berumur, jadi Taehyung dan Sungjae berhasil kabur dan menyerahkan kotak tua itu kepada Ji Changwook, sang kepala preman di wilayah dekat Bangtan Estate.

Tubuh Taehyung sangat basah oleh keringat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal setelah berlari kencang.

"Kerja yang bagus.. Ini bayarannya untuk kalian berdua..." sahut Changwook sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Taehyung.

"Apa isi kotak itu sebenarnya, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

Changwook menatap Taehyung. "Tugasmu hanya untuk membawa kotak ini kepadaku, bukan untuk bertanya apa isi kotak ini.." sahut Changwook sambil mengacak pelan rambut Taehyung.

"Araseo, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung.

"Cepat sana pulang sebelum hyeongmu yang jaksa itu kembali lebih dulu ke rumah dan melihatmu berantakan begini... Kau bisa terkena masalah lagi..." sahut Changwook.

Bagi Changwook, Taehyung memang salah satu orang yang paling bisa diandalkannya untuk hal mencuri seperti ini.

Dan Changwook sudah menganggap Taehyung seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Araseo... Kami pulang dulu, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung.

Taehyung dan Sungjae pun berjalan menjauh dari markas Changwook dan membagi dua uang dalam amplop itu.

"Jumlah yang cukup untukku berlibur ke Jeju..." sahut Taehyung dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Jumlah yang cukup untukku membeli playstation terbaru!" sahut Sungjae sambil tersenyum senang. "Yuhuuuu~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan lagi, Kim Taehyung?" sahut Jin ketika Taehyung baru saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sial sekali, malam itu Jin pulang lebih awal dan melihat Taehyung pulang larut dengan keadaan kotor dan berkeringat.

"Lembur di cafe.. Ada beberapa krat minuman yang datang agak malam, makanya aku dan Sungjae harus menata semua krat minuman itu dan baru pulang.." sahut Taehyung. Berbohong adalah hal yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

Jin menatap Taehyung. "Apa kau jujur?"

Taehyung menatap balik ke arah Jin. "Toh, apapun yang kukatakan, tak akan ada satupun yang kau percaya kan? Untuk apa kau bertanya kalau kau tak percaya akan jawabanku?"

"Yaaaishh! Kim Taehyung!" bentak Jin.

"Geumanhae, hyeong.. Aku lelah... Aku ingin mandi.." sahut Taehyung sambil berjalan menjauhi Jin.

Jin refleks saja memukul pipi kanan Taehyung dengan genggaman tangan kanannya.

BUK!

Taehyung mundur beberapa langkah, lalu menatap Jin sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu.. Aku hanya berusaha untuk mengaturmu agar kau bisa hidup dengan lebih baik!" bentak Jin.

Tatapan kebencian itu terpancar sangat kuat dari kedua bola mata Taehyung yang tengah menatap Jin.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Jin, karena Taehyung sudah merasa sangat lelah dan juga kecewa diperlakukan sekasar itu oleh hyeongnya, Taehyung langsung saja berjalan cepat, berlari ke lantai tiga menuju ke dalam kamarnya.

"Cih... Mengapa aku harus memukulnya? Ia pasti semakin membenciku..." gumam Jin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Taehyung masuk ke dalam lemarinya, lalu menutup pintu lemarinya, dan berteriak sekerasnya di sana. Hanya tempat itu yang bisa membuatnya berteriak melampiaskan emosinya tanpa harus terdengar oleh hyeongnya itu.

"ARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Setelah berteriak, Taehyung terduduk di dalam lemari itu. Kepalanya diletakkan di antara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk ke atas.

Ingin rasanya ia menangis, tapi harga dirinya memaksanya agar tidak menangis.

"Mengapa jalan hidupku harus seburuk ini?" gumam Taehyung sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DESEMBER 2016**

Sesuai tebakan Jimin.

Jungkook dan Jimin bertengkar cukup parah ketika Jimin berkata bahwa ia mungkin akan menjadi pengacara Taehyung.

"Kau berniat kalah lagi? Kau berharap namamu semakin jelek karena kalah lagi di persidangan? Hyeong! Kasus ini sudah dua bulan kuselidiki, dan tidak ada satupun bukti yang menunjukkan ada keterkaitan pihak lain dalam kasus pembunuhan Jin-sshi! Semua bukti jelas-jelas tertuju kepada Taehyung!" bentak Jungkook ketika Jimin berusaha meyakinkan Jungkook bahwa siapa tahu kali ini ia bisa memenangkan persidangan.

"Chagi ya... Aku tidak tega membayangkan seorang tersangka harus hadir di persidangan tanpa ada satupun pengacara yang mendampinginya..." sahut Jimin malam itu.

"Tapi kasus kali ini berbeda, hyeong! Kau pikir, mengapa tak ada satupun pengacara yang mau membelanya? Karena ia... Sudah jelas-jelas terbukti bersalah!" sahut Jungkook, nada bicaranya semakin meninggi.

Dan malam itu pun pertengkaran cukup lama terjadi diantara pasangan kekasih itu.

Jimin kembali ke rumahnya dengan sangat depresi malam itu. Setelah bertemu kekasihnya, moodnya bukannya membaik, justru semakin memburuk.

"Waeyo, Jimin ah?" tanya ibunya yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa menunggu kepulangan Jimin.

"Gwenchana, eomma..." sahut Jimin sambil duduk disamping ibunya.

Ibunya menatap Jimin lekat-lekat. "Wajahmu menunjukkan kau sedang banyak pikiran.. Waeyo? Ceritakan pada eomma, siapa tahu eomma bisa membantumu.."

Jimin menatap wajah ibunya yang semakin menua. "Eomma... Mianhae... Karena aku belum bisa menjadi anak yang dapat membahagiakanmu..."

"Aigoo~ Melihatmu tersenyum saja sudah membuatku bahagia, sayang..." sahut ibu Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum, sementara kedua bola matanya mulai dibasahi air mata.

"Gwenchana... Setiap kehidupan pasti memiliki masalah di dalamnya... Kau pasti bisa melaluinya dengan baik.. Karena kaulah satu-satunya kebanggaan eomma..." sahut ibu Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya, lalu berdiri. "Aku mandi dulu ya, eomma..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah empat hari berlalu sejak Yoongi memberitahukan Taehyung bahwa Jin yang menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara.

Selama empat hari itu, suasana dalam sel mereka sangat hening.

Taehyung kembali mendiamkan Yoongi karena kesal mendengar apa yang Yoongi ucapkan waktu itu padanya.

Sementara Yoongi berkali-kali menyindir Taehyung, namun tentu saja Taehyung mengacuhkan semua ucapan Yoongi.

Pagi itu, Yoongi kembali menyindir Taehyung.

"Aigoo~ Betapa indahnya dunia jika keadilan benar-benar dapat ditegakkan dengan baik..." sahut Yoongi setelah selesai mandi.

Taehyung terduduk di pojok ruangan sambil terus memeluk kedua lututnya yang ditekuk ke atas.

"Setidaknya, takdir cukup adil... Orang jahat sudah selayaknya mendapatkan hukuman... Seperti Jin yang akhirnya harus meninggal di tangan adiknya sendiri, sebagai hukuman karena telah memenjarakanku yang tak bersalah ini..." sahut Yoongi lagi.

Kali ini kesabaran Taehyung sudah habis.

Taehyung langsung bangun dan memukul pipi Yoongi dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. "Tutup mulutmu, saekkiya!"

Yoongi terjatuh dalam posisi duduk.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

Yoongi memegang bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah, lalu menatap Taehyung. "Inilah reaksi yang sewajarnya kau lakukan, imma... Bukan diam saja seperti mayat hidup!"

Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Kupikir benturan di kepalamu begitu parah sampai kau tidak bisa menunjukkan emosimu... Tapi, melihat reaksimu kali ini, kurasa kau baik-baik saja..." sahut Yoongi dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya.

Yoongi bangun dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung... Apa kau memang benar-benar lupa ingatan? Atau... Kau pura-pura lupa ingatan karena kau ketakutan setelah membunuh hyeongmu?" sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi.

"Kau berencana bunuh diri dengan loncat dari lantai tiga rumahmu setelah membunuh hyeongmu, namun rencanamu gagal... Kau tidak mati dan nyawamu terselamatkan... Jadi, demi menutupi kelakuan busukmu itu kau terpikirkan untuk pura-pura hilang ingatan? Begitu?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Taehyung dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Diam kau!" bentak Taehyung.

"Apa benar... Kau yang membunuh Kim Seokjin? Karena kau membencinya? Kalau benar, kita berarti berada di jalan yang sama..." sahut Yoongi sambil menyeringai. "Aku sudah berkali-kali berusaha meloloskan diri dari penjara ini... Dengan maksud ingin membunuh jaksa keparat itu..."

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **WidyaYoon280 : lagi males mikir? kaga usah dipikir jg ntar ketauan sendiri kok wkwkw XD SUGA MANANYA KIYOWO? dia kalo lg diem gt serem loh mukanya waks XD hayo pairing apa aja yg bakal muncul hmmm? :) ff ini update seminggu sekali ya, soalnya saya mulai magang jd di kantor itu kaga sebebas di kampus :( makanya cm bisa update tiap rabu aja :(**

 **Indriyasinta212 : wkwkw lg di kelas ya ndri? samaan kayak saya, kalo dosen nyebelin saya ngetik ff biasanya wkwkw XD alhamdulillah klo udah membaik ndri {} wkwkw genre teka-teki gt ya ndri? :) skripsi "dampak banyak membaca FF author Tae-V" buset dah wkwkw ngakak saya bacanya XD**

 **AdeJungHobie : JGN FLASHBACK MANTAN LAH SEDIH JADINYA WKWKW XD libur sebulan? enak bener :)**

 **Maria Felicia : whoaaa fel, saya nangis nih, terhura baca pujiannya :* ulangan 3 sehari? buset XD raimuna itu apa? saya taunya rumanah/? XD emang dear nathan dari wattpadd? baru tau wkwkw XD cara bikin wattpadd aja kaga tau gmn XD kaga bisa saya bikin mitologi2 gt, sebenernya saya suka satra tp anti sama yg berbau mitologi wkwkw XD wkwkw hakimnya ditebas aja ya wkwkw XD ciye yg jago debat ehem, jago ngomong dong :) himnae = semangat / yang kuat ya, sejenis hwaiting tp lebih ke arah nguatin seseorang gt :) saranghae too, fel :* /love sign/**

 **Habibahjeon : masa kaga ketebak siapa kapel jeka? O.O udah dijelasin loh di awal kalo kekasihnya pengacara, disini pengacara kan cuma jimin wkwkw XD OC itu nugu? wkwkw gara2 woobin kemarin ya jadi mencurigai OC wkwkw :) tp emang bakal ada banyak figuran jg kok di ff ini, bersiaplah :) hayo kenapa taehyung hilang ingatan? kenapa taehyung tiba2 denger teriakan jin? :) kita tebak2an lg nih :)**

 **PSB : salam kenal PSB :) seems ini pertama kali kamu review ff saya ya? salam kenal :) thx udah nyempetin baca :)**

 **Arvhy : main tebak2an lagi kita XD eh iya line wkwkw lupa mulu saya mau buka line XD hayo siapa yg bunuh? :)**

 **Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang : salam kenal miss zhang :) seems its first time kamu review ff saya ya? salam kenal :) thx for reading this ff :) semoga suka sama kelanjutannya :)**

 **mphitaehyung : we meet again here :) semoga suka ya kelanjutannya :)**

 **ichikawa haru : org baik kaga boleh dendam ya? :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : wkwkw apa hayo ide sungjae XD TUH UDAH TERJAWAB YA :) waduh saya pelakunya? kalo dipikir2 ya bener jg sih XD hayo kenapa bisa amnesia coba? :) wkwkw siapa pelakunya hayo? :)**

 **ntet : we meet again wah2 :) BUSET KOK SAYA YG MATI WKWKW XD mimi peri wkwkw iya mimi peri yg bunuh gara2 jin kalah cantik/? XD wkwkw emang nyindir, sayangnya pihak2 yg saya sindir kaga baca ff ini wkwkw XD wkwkw kalo kali ini kaga terlalu banyak pairingnya kok, tp kaga ditulis biar nebak aja/? XD UNTIL DAWN itu apa say? saya kaga tau :( oke2 saya tampung idenya ya, tp kaga janji wkwkw XD saya baru aja bikin wattpadd, kim-tae-v namanya wkwkw XD yuk polow2an kita wkwkw XD**

 **iPSyuu : wkwkw iya sbnrnya jgn dipikir jg gpp toh ntar kejawab juga kan XD iya nyaris kaga ada romancenya ini, bener2 muter otak buat nebak siapa pelakunya :)**

 **khaliza19 : sini2 saya kasih akua XD hayo siapa yg bunuh hayoooo XD**

* * *

 **BTW, ATAS REQUEST MARIA FELICIA DAN BEBERAPA READERS LAINNYA, SAYA AKHIRNYA BIKIN WATTPADD WKWKW XD**

 **kim-tae-v**

 **TAPI STORYNYA YG SAYA POST SAMA AJA SAMA YG UDAH SAYA POST DISINI XD**

 **KAGA BISA MUVON DARI FFN, JD WATTPADD CUMA SEBAGAI SIDE WEB BUAT BACK UP FFN :)**

 **SEMUA STORY YG SAYA POST DISANA AKAN SAMA DENGAN YG DI FFN :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: MURDER CASE IN BANGTAN ESTATE**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook - #VMin #TaeGi**

 **Lenght:** **Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **SEPTEMBER 2016 (Hari Ketika Pembunuhan Jin Terjadi)**

Rumah mewah milik jaksa ternama bernama Kim Seokjin itu langsung saja dipenuhi banyak orang.

Para warga Bangtan Estate langsung saja berkerumun disana sambil bergidik melihat mayat Kim Seokjin yang cukup mengenaskan.

Perutnya dipenuhi darah akibat luka tusukan. Bukan hanya satu tusukan tapi dari mayatnya dapat dipastikan bahwa perutnya ditusuk berkali-kali dengan menggunakan pisau dapur, karena ada cukup banyak luka tusukan di perut Jin.

Selain itu kepalanya juga mengalirkan sangat banyak darah, seperti habis dipukul berkali-kali dengan benda keras.

Disamping mayat Jin ditemukan sebuah tongkat golf yang dipenuhi darah dan sebilah pisau dapur yang juga dilumuri darah.

Keadaan di dalam rumah tempat mayat Jin ditemukan sangat berantakan, seperti telah terjadi perkelahian besar-besaran di dalam sana.

Dan hal lain yang cukup mengenaskan adalah, tubuh Taehyung ditemukan tergeletak dengan kepala yang berlumuran darah di kebun depan rumah mereka. Kelihatannya ia lompat dari beranda lantai tiga dan terjatuh ke kebun depan.

Ketika ditemukan oleh pihak kepolisian, Taehyung sudah tak sadarkan diri, namun jantungnya masih berdetak. Makanya pihak ambulans segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Keadaan Bangtan Estate menjadi sangat ricuh malam itu.

Para warga menyebutnya sebagai Malam Berdarah Di Bangtan Estate.

Dan keesokan harinya ketika berita meninggalnya Jin tersebar ke publik, banyak warga Seoul yang turut berduka, karena mereka begitu mengagumi sosok seorang Kim Seokjin.

Pemakaman Jin pun begitu ramai didatangi oleh banyak warga yang sangat mengagumi sosoknya.

Sementara Taehyung harus terbaring dua bulan lamanya di rumah sakit. Selama dua bulan itu ia berada dalam status koma dan sama sekali tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOVEMBER 2016**

Segera setelah Taehyung sadar dari komanya, dan keadaannya sudah membaik, ia langsung dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk diinterogasi.

Namun, benturan di kepalanya begitu parah, dan menyebabkan Taehyung akhirnya kehilangan ingatannya.

Taehyung tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang terjadi malam itu ketika pembunuhan Jin terjadi.

Dan menurut hasil penyelidikan, sidik jari Taehyung ditemukan di tongkat golf dan pisau yang ada di lokasi ketika mayat Jin ditemukan. Dan hanya sidik jari Taehyung itulah satu-satunya sidik jari yang ditemukan disana.

Selain itu, di akun twitter yang dimiliki Taehyung, ia mengepost beberapa postingan, tepat di jam ketika perkiraan pembunuhan Jin terjadi malam itu.

" _Aku.. Kim Taehyung,,, Ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kalian semua.. Para sahabat terbaikku... Dan kalian yang selalu ada bersamaku setiap aku butuh kalian..._ "

" _Kalian tahu betapa berat kehidupanku setelah terbuang oleh orang tuaku kan? Bahkan hyeongku satu-satunya juga sangat membenciku... Jin hyeong, yang namanya sangat baik di mata publik itu, sebenarnya hanyalah sampah yang selalu memperlakukanku seenaknya.._ "

" _Aku tak tahan lagi hidup dengannya.. Aku tak tahan lagi hidup dengan beban seberat ini.. Jadi, detik ini juga kuucapkan kepada kalian.. Selamat tinggal... Aku akan segera pergi untuk selamanya.. Setelah aku menghabisi si bajingan bernama Kim Seokjin itu..._ "

" _Annyeong... Goodbye..._ "

"Aku tidak mungkin membunuhnya!" teriak Taehyung ketika ia dinyatakan sebagai tersangka pelaku pembunuhan terhadap Jin.

"Kau memang adik yang tidak tahu terima kasih, Kim Taehyung!" teriak Hoseok dengan penuh amarah, ketika ia ada bersama Namjoon di ruangan interogasi itu.

"Bukan aku, hyeong! Bukan aku!" teriak Taehyung.

"Lalu siapa pelaku sebenarnya? Kau bilang kau kehilangan ingatanmu! Apa dasarnya kau berkata bukan kau pelakunya?" gertak Namjoon.

"Aku memang tidak ingat, tapi aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal segila itu!" teriak Taehyung.

"Aku berkali-kali mendengar cerita-cerita tentangmu dari Jin hyeong... Tentang betapa kau membencinya! Dan betapa sedihnya ia karena kau selalu memperlakukannya dengan kasar!" bentak Hoseok. Kedua matanya sangat merah karena emosi.

Taehyung terus memberontak dan meronta sampai akhirnya ia harus diberi obat penenang.

Setelah ketiga kalinya ia ke kantor polisi untuk diinterogasi, dan ia mendengar semua penjelasan pihak kepolisian mengenai semua barang bukti yang mengarah padanya, entah mengapa tiba-tiba Taehyung jadi lebih tenang.

Karena hati kecilnya kini mulai berkata, " _Apa memang benar... Aku yang melakukannya?_ "

Setelah berkali-kali ia merasa yakin bukan ia pelakunya, namun semua bukti jelas-jelas mengarah kepadanya, rasa bersalah itu pun mulai timbul dalam hatinya.

"Apa benar... Memang aku.. Yang membunuh Jin hyeong?" gumam Taehyung dalam kamar rumah sakit sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Dan setelah Taehyung dinyatakan bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, ia langsung dibawa ke persidangan awal dan dimasukkan ke dalam sel tahanan di Seoul Public Prison dengan tuduhan sebagai pelaku pembunuhan.

Di Seoul Public Prison itu ia ditempatkan satu sel bersama Min Yoongi, seorang narapidana yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah namun harus mendekam di penjara karena jaksa bernama Kim Seokjin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DESEMBER 2016**

"Hyeong! Ada panggilan dari Incheon... Sebuah pembunuhan anak berusia tiga tahun, tersangkanya adalah ayah tirinya... Ayo kau segera siap-siap..." sahut Jungkook.

"Anak tiga tahun?" tanya Namjoon.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dasar bajingan! Tega-teganya membunuh anak sekecil itu!" gerutu Namjoon sambil bersiap untuk pergi ke lokasi bersama Jungkook.

"Kalau kita berhasil menangkap pelakunya, bisakah kita minta hakim untuk menjatuhi hukuman seumur hidup? Dasar pembunuh biadab!" gerutu Jungkook ketika ia naik ke dalam mobil.

"Majjayo... Kita harus segera menagkap pelakunya! Dan membuatnya mendapatkan balasan setimpal!" sahut Namjoon sambil memicingkan matanya.

Selama perjalanan, mereka menyetel beberapa lagu dan bernyanyi.

Menjadi detektif bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Karena itu, mereka berdua jadi sangat menyukai musik, karena dengan mendengarkan musik, mood mereka bisa semakin membaik.

MP3 player di mobil mereka menyetel lagu Charlie Puth - We Don't Talk Anymore (feat. Selena Gomez)

Dan Jungkook otomatis ikut bernyanyi.

Membuat Namjoon terpukau mendengar suara Jungkook yang begitu lembut menyanyikan lagu itu.

" _ **We don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
We don't love anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do...**_

 _ **I just heard you found the one, you've been looking**_  
 _ **You've been looking for**_  
 _ **I wish I would have known that wasn't me**_  
 _ **Cause even after all this time**_  
 _ **I still wonder**_  
 _ **Why I can't move on**_  
 _ **Just the way you did so easily**_

 _ **Don't wanna know**_  
 _ **Kind of dress you're wearing tonight**_  
 _ **If he's holdin' onto you so tight**_  
 _ **The way I did before**_  
 _ **I overdosed**_  
 _ **Should've known your love was a game**_  
 _ **Now I can't get you out of my brain**_  
 _ **Oh, it's such a shame**_

 _ **That we don't talk anymore**_  
 _ **We don't talk anymore**_  
 _ **We don't talk anymore**_  
 _ **Like we used to do**_  
 _ **We don't love anymore**_  
 _ **What was all of it for?**_  
 _ **Oh, we don't talk anymore**_  
 _ **Like we used to do**_

 _ **I just hope you're lying next to somebody**_  
 _ **Who knows how to love you like me**_  
 _ **There must be a good reason that you're gone**_  
 _ **Every now and then I think you might want me to**_  
 _ **Come show up at your door**_  
 _ **But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong**_

 _ **Don't wanna know**_  
 _ **If you're looking into her eyes**_  
 _ **If she's holdin' onto you so tight the way I did before**_  
 _ **I overdosed**_  
 _ **Should've known your love was a game**_  
 _ **Now I can't get you out of my brain**_  
 _ **Oh, it's such a shame**_

 _ **That we don't talk anymore**_  
 _ **(we don't we don't)**_  
 _ **We don't talk anymore**_  
 _ **(we don't we don't)**_  
 _ **We don't talk anymore**_  
 _ **Like we used to do**_  
 _ **We don't love anymore**_  
 _ **(we don't we don't)**_  
 _ **What was all of it for?**_  
 _ **(we don't we don't)**_  
 _ **Oh, we don't talk anymore**_  
 _ **Like we used to do**_  
 _ **Like we used to do**_

 _ **Don't wanna know**_  
 _ **Kind of dress you're wearing tonight**_  
 _ **If he's giving it to you just right**_  
 _ **The way I did before**_  
 _ **I overdosed**_  
 _ **Should've known your love was a game**_  
 _ **Now I can't get you out of my brain**_  
 _ **Oh, it's such a shame**_

 _ **That we don't talk anymore**_  
 _ **(we don't we don't)**_  
 _ **We don't talk anymore**_  
 _ **(we don't we don't)**_  
 _ **We don't talk anymore**_  
 _ **Like we used to do**_  
 _ **We don't love anymore**_  
 _ **(we don't we don't)**_  
 _ **What was all of it for?**_  
 _ **(we don't we don't)**_  
 _ **Oh, we don't talk anymore**_  
 _ **Like we used to do**_

 _ **(we don't talk anymore)**_  
 _ **Don't wanna know**_  
 _ **Kind of dress you're wearing tonight (oh)**_  
 _ **If he's holding onto you so tight (oh)**_  
 _ **The way I did before**_  
 _ **(we don't talk anymore)**_  
 _ **I overdosed**_  
 _ **Should've known your love was a game (oh)**_  
 _ **Now I can't get you out of my brain (whoa)**_  
 _ **Oh, it's such a shame**_

 ** _That we don't talk anymore_** "

"Whoaaaa~ Jeon Jungkook! Kau bisa bernyanyi dengan sangat baik!" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Jungkook yang tengah menyetir itu.

"Hehehehe~" Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil.

"Mengapa kau menjadi detektif? Kurasa kau akan sukses kalau menjadi penyanyi, imma..." sahut Namjoon sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Jimin hyeong... Sejak dulu ia bilang, ia sangat suka dengan sosok seorang detektif... Makanya, aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjadi sosok yang sangat disukainya.."

"Ooooooooo~ Kau begitu mencintainya, Jungkook ah?" tanya Namjoon.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Neomu joha..."

"Kalian sudah kenal sejak lama rupanya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Kan sudah pernah kuceritakan, hyeong... Aku dan Jimin sama-sama berasal dari Busan... Kami pertama kali bertemu di SMP di Busan.. Ketika aku masuk SMP, ia sunbaeku.. Kelas 3 SMP... Sejak itu kami saling kenal dan menjadi sangat dekat..." sahut Jungkook.

"Ah, majjayo... Aku lupa.. Kau pernah bercerita padaku.." sahut Namjoon.

"Faktor usia?" goda Jungkook.

"Yaishhh!" gerutu Namjoon sambil memukul bahu Jungkook.

"Sakit, hyeoooooong~~" gerutu Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, Sir.. Aku.. Bersedia menjadi pengacara untuk Kim Taehyung..." sahut Jimin siang itu ketika menghadap ke ruangan Lee Dongwook.

"Jinjja? Baguslah kalau akhirnya kau setuju menjadi pengacaranya..." sahut Dongwook.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

Dongwook mengamati Jimin sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan menjadi pengacaranya?"

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu berkata, "Aku... Hanya tidak bisa membayangkan.. Betapa menyedihkannya pemandangan di persidangan nanti jika Kim Taehyung maju sendiri tanpa ada pengacara yang membelanya..."

Dongwook tersenyum. "Kau tahu mengapa aku terus mempertahankanmu bekerja disini padahal reputasimu buruk? Karena kau... Memiliki hati sebersih dan selembut ini..."

"Uh?" Jimin menatap Dongwook.

"Kemenangan bukanlah satu-satunya kunci keberhasilan kita sebagai pengacara... Justru, bagiku, membuat tersangka yang kita bela merasa bahwa ia tidak sendirian di dunia ini ketika semua tatapan kebencian terarah padanya lah keberhasilan yang sebenarnya... Setidaknya, kita sempat membuat mereka berharap, bahwa ada yang bersedia menolong mereka..." sahut Dongwook.

Jimin menatap Dongwook.

"Ingatlah... Tidak semua yang duduk disana adalah pelaku sebenarnya... Tidak semua tersangka yang kita bela adalah pelaku sebenarnya... Jadi, ketika kita berdiri menemani mereka sementara mereka sebenarnya tidak bersalah, maka mereka akan merasa setidaknya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang percaya akan kejujuran mereka..." sahut Dongwook.

Jimin jadi teringat akan kasus yang ditanganinya awal Februari 2016 kemarin.

Min Yoongi.

Sang tersangka yang sama sekali tidak bersalah, namun tetap harus masuk ke dalam penjara karena kurangnya persiapan Jimin untuk membela Yoongi waktu itu.

Apalagi, jaksa yang dihadapinya adalah Kim Seokjin, jaksa terhebat di Seoul, yang selalu berhasil memenangkan persidangan.

"Sir... Gumawo..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum menatap Dongwook.

"Berjuanglah, Park Jimin... Karena entah mengapa, sedikit banyak aku merasa, bahwa Kim Taehyung bukanlah pelaku sebenarnya..." sahut Dongwook.

"Mengapa kau... Bisa berpikir demikian, Sir?" tanya Jimin sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Carilah kemungkinan itu... Karena dalam setiap kasus yang terlihat terlalu mudah dalam menetapkan tersangka seperti ini, sebenarnya ada 0.000001% kemungkinan bahwa sang tersangka bukanlah pelaku yang sebenarnya..." sahut Dongwook.

Jimin menatap Dongwook.

"Karena itu, aku memintamu agar berjuang lebih keras kali ini... Temukan semua kemungkinan yang bisa kau temukan... Siapa tahu, jika akhirnya kau berhasil menguak kebenaran yang terselubung dari kasus ini, maka karirmu akan meningkat dengan pesat..." sahut Dongwook.

"Selain karirmu akan meningkat pesat.. Kau juga akan berhasil menyelamatkan seseorang dari tuduhan yang tidak dilakukannya..." sahut Dongwook lagi.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Araseo, Sir! Aku akan berjuang sangat keras kali ini agar kesalahanku dalam kasus Min Yoongi dulu tidak terulang lagi..."

"Tapi ingatlah... Taehyung hilang ingatan... Ini akan menjadi perjuangan yang cukup berat bagimu..." sahut Dongwook.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Araseo, Sir!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok duduk menatap foto di mejanya.

Fotonya tertawa bersama Jin ketika mereka berdua berlibur ke Gwangju tahun lalu.

"Hyeong... Kau... Baik-baik saja kan di sana sekarang?" gumam Hoseok.

"Mianhae, hyeong... Jinjja mianhae... Aku.. Tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik hingga nasibmu mengenaskan begini..." sahut Hoseok sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Hyeong... Bogoshipda... Jinjja..." sahut Hoseok lagi sambil menghapus air matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEPTEMBER 2016 (Tiga Hari Sebelum Pembunuhan Jin Terjadi)**

"Apa kau yakin benar-benar bukan Taehyung yang melakukannya semalam, hyeong? Jelas-jelas CCTV di ujung gang itu menunjukkan sosok yang sangat menyerupai Taehyung..." sahut Namjoon ketika menemui Jin di kantor Jin siang itu.

Jin menatap Namjoon. "Namjoon ah... Apa seorang jaksa sepertiku terlihat begitu mudah berbohong?"

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi, sosok ini jelas-jelas sangat menyerupai Kim Taehyung..."

Jin menatap foto yang ada di tangan Namjoon.

Jaket merah itu memang jaket yang dikenakan Taehyung ketika kemarin malam ia pulang ke rumah.

"Kau pikir, ada berapa orang yang saling menyerupai di dunia ini? Kau tahu Suga BTS dan Woozi Seventeen? Bagaimana dengan Sandeul B1A4 dan Sungmin Super Junior? Atau Park Jiyeon dengan Kim Taehee?" Jessica dengan Sinbi GFriend?" sahut Jin dengan santainya.

Namjoon memicingkan matanya.

"Sudah kubilang, Taehyung dan aku semalam ada di rumah.. Aku bahkan memasakkan makan malam untuknya semalam.." sahut Jin sambil mengambil secangkir kopi di mejanya.

"Apa aku.. Bisa mempercayaimu, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon sambil memasang tampang menyerah.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya padaku kalau kau tidak percaya?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Namjoon dan tersenyum.

"Aku paling benci melihatmu tersenyum begitu..." gerutu Namjoon.

"Waeyo?" sahut Jin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aniya... Dweso... Aku kembali dulu ke kantorku kalau begitu, hyeong..." sahut Namjoon sambil berpamitan.

"Ne~ Hati-hati di jalan, Namjoon ah~" sahut Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jin hyeong tetap tidak mau mengakuinya?" tanya Jungkook ketika melihat Namjoon kembali ke ruangan dengan wajah frustrasi.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hyeong... Semua kasus yang kita tangani selalu berhasil dengan baik, tapi mengapa semua kasus yang berhubungan dengan Taehyung selalu gagal kita selesaikan dengan baik?" tanya Jungkook.

"Jin hyeong selalu berusaha melindunginya.." sahut Namjoon.

"Kau yakin memang Taehyung pelakunya, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Sembilan puluh persen bukti mengarah padanya, hanya saja kita selalu gagal menemukan bukti yang lebih jelas.. Apalagi Jin hyeong selalu memberikan alibinya, bahwa di jam kasus terjadi, Taehyung ada di rumah bersamanya..." sahut Namjoon.

"Dan rumah Jin hyeong tidak ada satupun CCTV... Padahal rumah sebesar itu harusnya diberikan pengawasan ketat..." sahut Jungkook.

"Aku juga bingung, mengapa ia tidak pernah mau memasang CCTV di rumahnya..." sahut Namjoon.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Karena ia... Selalu berusaha melindungi adiknya itu?"

Namjoon menatap Jungkook.

"Tanpa CCTV di rumahnya, ia bisa terus mengatakan adiknya ada di rumah setiap ada kasus yang melibatkan adiknya itu, kan?" sahut Jungkook.

"Jadi, sejak awal pindah kesana.. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Taehyung memang berandalan yang sering membuat onar?" gumam Namjoon. "Makanya ia menolak ketika akan dipasangkan CCTV disana..."

"Tapi.. Bukankah ia jaksa ternama? Apakah tindakannya melindungi Taehyung ini bisa dibenarkan? Secara hukum, Taehyung seharusnya mendapatkan hukuman setimpal kan? Mengapa ia yang berprofesi sebagai jaksa terkenal justru menyembunyikan kejahatan adiknya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Lalu, kalau kau tahu ayahmu membunuh tetanggamu, apa kau akan berteriak kepada publik dan mengatakan bahwa ayahmu yang membunuh tetanggamu? Sementara kau adalah detektif yang bertugas menangkap pelaku sebenarnya..." tanya Namjoon.

"Kurasa... Aku akan menutup mata dan berpura-pura tidak tahu, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Demi melindungi ayahmu.. Ya kan?" tanya Namjoon.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kurasa.. Itu alasannya.. Mengapa Jin hyeong, yang merupakan jaksa terkenal, selalu berusaha melindungi Taehyung dari semua tindakan kriminal yang dilakukannya..." sahut Namjoon.

"Berarti... Jin hyeong... Sangat menyayangi Taehyung.. Ya kan, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi mengapa Taehyung terlihat begitu membenci Jin hyeong?" sahut Jungkook.

Namjoon menatap Jungkook. "Bagaimana kau tahu Taehyung membenci Jin hyeong?"

"Aku memfollow twitter Taehyung... Ia sering merutuki hyeongnya di twitter... Dan mengeluh setiap bertengkar dengan Jin hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

"Mengapa kau memfollow twitter Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon.

Ekspresi wajah Jungkook menjadi aneh seketika.

"Waeyo?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ada sebuah alasan... Mengapa aku memfollownya, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil bangun dari kursinya. "Aku mau membuat kopi, kau mau?"

"Satu gelas... Tambahkan krimer..." sahut Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yang melakukannya, kan?" tanya Jin ketika Taehyung pulang malam itu.

Taehyung menatap Jin. "Apa maksudmu, hyeong?"

"Pencurian di rumah tua itu... Semalam... Kau yang melakukannya, kan?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Taehyung dengan tajam.

Taehyung menatap Jin, seolah bertanya, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku melihat foto dari hasil rekaman CCTV yang dibawa Namjoon.. Jaket merah itu yang kau pakai semalam saat kau pulang dengan tubuh berkeringat..." sahut Jin, seolah bisa membaca jalan pikiran Taehyung.

Taehyung membuang muka, menghadap ke arah lain.

"Lalu, mengapa kau berbohong padaku? Kau bilang semalam kau lembur di cafe." sahut Jin.

Taehyung menghela nafas, lalu menatap Jin. "Apapun yang kulakukan, tidak ada urusannya denganmu kan, hyeong?"

"Kim Taehyung!" bentak Jin.

"Katakan saja pada Kim Namjoon, memang aku pelakunya! Selesai!" sahut Taehyung. Nada bicaranya mulai meninggi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jin.

"Toh aku tak pernah memintamu melindungiku, ya kan?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada sinis.

"Yaishhh! Kim Taehyung!" bentak Jin lagi.

"Waeyo? Kau mau memukulku lagi? Silakan! Pukul aku sepuasmu! Kalau bisa kau bunuh saja aku sekalian!" teriak Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung! Jaga ucapanmu!" bentak Jin sambil menampar pipi Taehyung.

PLAK!

Taehyung sudah habis kesabaran malam itu.

Taehyung refleks memukul pipi Jin hingga tubuh Jin tersungkur ke lantai.

"Kau pikir aku takut memukul seorang jaksa ternama?" bentak Taehyung. Taehyung langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya dan kembali berteriak dalam lemarinya.

Sementara Jin, yang masih sangat terkejut karena Taehyung mulai berani memukulnya, tetap terduduk di lantai itu sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kim Taehyung... Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan agar bisa membuatmu berubah seperti dulu?" gumam Jin. Air matanya mulai menetes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DESEMBER 2016**

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak Taehyung melampiaskan amarahnya kepada Yoongi.

Dan keadaan semakin dingin dalam sel tahanan yang berisi dua pria dari Daegu itu.

"Waktunya senam pagi..." sahut Yoongi ketika petugas penjara membuka pintu sel mereka.

Taehyung ikut berjalan di belakang Yoongi, namun seperti biasanya, ketika tahanan lain mulai senam pagi dan berolahraga, Taehyung hanya duduk di sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang ada di tepi lapangan itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Yoongi berkali-kali melihat ke arah Taehyung.

"Cih... Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti seseorang yang tidak punya harapan hidup.." gumam Yoongi.

Yoongi berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dan duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Kau masih marah padaku? Karena mengatakan bahwa Jin layak mati?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung diam saja, mengacuhkan ucapan Yoongi.

"Benar kan? Kau bahkan menganggapku tak ada... Aigoo..." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung terus menatap ke rerumputan diantara kedua kakinya.

"Minggu depan sidangmu akan digelar lagi... Dan kudengar belum ada satupun pengacara yang bersedia menjadi pengacaramu.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Yoongi.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah ingatan melintas di benak Taehyung.

Wajah Jin yang tengah sangat ketakutan sambil menjerit, "Kim Taehyuuuuuung!"

Seketika itu juga kepala Taehyung terasa sangat sakit.

"Aaaaarrrghhhhhhhhhh!" jerit Taehyung tiba-tiba sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Yoongi dan para tahanan lain terkejut.

""Kim Taehyuuuuuung!"" Teriakan Jin itu terus terngiang lagi di telinga Taehyung, membuat rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ichikawa haru : here lanjutannya :)**

 **julia kie : sulyok itu apa ya? XD salam kenal kie, seems its 1st time kamu review ff saya ya? thx udah nyempetin baca :)**

 **Cho471 : namgi? kaga ada XD**

 **Park SeulBi : kayaknya saya baca deh XD thx a lot for liking my ff ya bi {}**

 **YOONMINshippers : hah? BST Jepun? saya aja blm sempet liat MV nya wkwkw XD ini keinspirasi dari drama korea Defendant XD**

 **Maria Felicia : vuct 82? victoria fx? :) bias saya tuh waks XD wkwkw masa sih lgnsng ngibrit? wih saya terhura loh fel :* injung sunbae ada wattpad? ntar saya line dia deh tanya akunnya :) waduh rated M, saya masih poloshhhh/? XD widihhhh keren benerrr, two thumbs up lah buat kamu {} semangat fel semangat! nyortirnya sambil mikirin saya aja biar kaga berat/? XD oke2 thx a lot sarannya ya fel :)**

 **Indriyasinta212 : BST jepun ya? saya belom liat malahan XD lg sibuk bgt :( bunuh jhope ah bunuh jhope krn paling deket sama jin XD saya pagi taev, malem taevina/? #abaikan XD thx a lot readers tercinta :***

 **AdeJungHobie : jiahhhh curcol wkwkw XD hayolo nuduh itu dosa loh XD ah jhope matiin ae ah biar greget/? XD**

 **Habibahjeon : NYANYI LAGU 2PM KAH? saya bacanya sambil nyanyi itu lagu loh masa XD yoonmin kaga bakalan ada disini wkwkw XD gara2 woobin jd trauma, kok saya ngakak ya XD**

 **PSB: here lanjutannya :) hayo siapaaaa :)**

 **ntet : kenawhy hayo yoonig kenawhy/? XD pake -, kim-tae-v kok :) wkwkw iya saya sih sejujurnya suka sama semua pairing krn mereka semua ucul dipairingin :) oke2 yg virusntet itu kan? insya allah saya baca ya :)**

 **Lizzy Rei : lagi eror apa ya ffn? saya kaga terima notif publish di email loh :( wkwkw bangtan fear street masih diinget wah2 terhura saya {} hayoooo siapa pembunuhnya? :)**

 **vhope shipper : longtime no see sayang :) minhope? jimin jhope jimin seme? waduh? berat XD tp saya usahakan kapan2 ya kalo nemu idenya :) udah kelar ujiannya? enak dong :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : tiba2 woobin ssaem kabur dari penjara trus lari ke ff ini? wkwkw XD hayo kamu pilih kasian ke siapa? wkwkw XD HAYOLOOOO SIAPA PELAKU SEBENARNYA? kookmin taegi emang manis selalu, busan-busan sama daegu-daegu :) u too, fighting :)**

 **iPSyuu : ada apa dengan bangtan bloody school? wkwkw XD yakin mau jd pengacaranya yuu? kemungkinan kalahnya 100% loh wkwkw XD hayoooo ada apa dengan yoongi? wkwkw XD masa sad mulu perasaan ff saya rata2 hepi ending wkwkw XD**

 **Arvhy : hayooo siapa pembunuhnya? :) saya emang jarang buka line vhy wkwkw XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: MURDER CASE IN BANGTAN ESTATE**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook - #VMin #TaeGi**

 **Lenght:** **Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 **DESEMBER 2016**

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati dirinya berbaring di dalam ruang klinik penjara.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Raewon.

Taehyung menganggukan pelan kepalanya. Rasa pusing masih sedikit menjalar di kepalanya.

"Apa kau sering merasa kepalamu terasa nyeri dan tidak nyaman?" tanya Raewon sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya. "Kadang-kadang.. Jika aku terlalu banyak berpikir... Tapi biasanya rasa sakitnya masih bisa kutoleransi..."

"Sudah dua kali ini kau tiba-tiba merasa sangat kesakitan... Apa ingatanmu.. Perlahan kembali?" tanya Raewon sambil menatap serius ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Raewon. "Mengapa kau tahu?"

"Biasanya, pasien dengan benturan cukup parah di kepalanya dan kehilangan ingatannya, akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika ingatannya perlahan kembali..." sahut Raewon.

"Aaaaaahhhh..." sahut Taehyung sambil membuka lebar mulutnya.

"Lalu... Apa yang mulai kau ingat? Bisa kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya Raewon sambil menatap Taehyung lekat-lekat. Ia duduk di kursi yang ada di samping kasur tempat Taehyung berbaring.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan suara jeritan Jin kembali terngiang.

Taehyung segera membuka matanya dan dadanya terasa sedikit sesak. "Aku... Hhhhh... Hanya baru mengingat... Sedikit sekali... Hhhh..."

"Jangan dipaksakan... Kau butuh waktu untuk bisa mengingat seluruhnya..." sahut Raewon sambil mengelap keringat dingin di wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi.. Apa kau ingat.. Siapa yang membunuh hyeongmu? Kau.. Atau orang lain?" tanya Raewon.

Taehyung menatap Raewon sejenak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku masih belum ingat hal itu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jung Hoseok.. Apa kau sudah siap untuk menghadapi persidangan minggu depan?" tanya Namjoon.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering main ke kantorku sepertinya, Namjoon ah.." sahut Hoseok yang cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Namjoon yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Hahaha... Aku sedang ada urusan di dekat kantormu, jadi kupikir ada baiknya aku kesini.." sahut Namjoon.

"Lain kali kalau berkunjung, bawa makanan! Araseo?" sahut Hoseok.

"Neeeeee~" sahut Namjoon.

"Silakan duduk, Kim Namjoon.." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum kecil.

Namjoon duduk di sofa yang ada di tengah ruang kerja Hoseok.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana persiapanmu untuk sidang minggu depan?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Sidang pembunuhan Jin hyeong?" tanya Hoseok sambil berjalan menuju sofa di sebelah sofa Namjoon duduk.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hasil penelitianmu dan Jungkook.. Belum ada hal baru lagi kan?" tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Semua bukti yang kita punya sudah cukup kuat untuk menang di persidangan minggu depan... Apalagi tidak ada satupun pengacara yang mau menangani kasus Kim Taehyung..." sahut Hoseok.

"Majjayo... Ia akan berdiri sendiri dalam persidangan minggu depan..." sahut Namjoon.

"Ia bahkan kehilangan ingatannya... Tidak ada pembelaan yang bisa dilakukannya... Ini akan jadi persidangan termudah dalam hidupku, Namjon ah..." sahut Hoseok dengan penuh percaya diri.

.

.

.

Kau sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi ketika Taehyung kembali masuk ke dalam sel.

Taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya, lalu kembali duduk di sudut ruangan.

"Cih... Kau ini aneh... Kau yang membunuh hyeongmu, itu artinya kau membencinya, sama sepertiku.. Lalu mengapa kau mendiamkanku hanya karena kukatakan hyeongmu layak mati?" sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi.

"Waeyo? Kau mulai memahami perkataanku bahwa apa yang kuucapkan ada benarnya? Atau... Kau masih ragu apakah kau yang membunuh hyeongmu atau bukan?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Kalau memang ternyata kau bukan pelakunya, maka jaksa yang menuntutmu itu, Jung Hoseok, yang kudengar adalah sahabat baik hyeongmu, ia juga tak ada bedanya dengan hyeongmu..." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Yoongi.

"Memenjarakan orang yang salah.. Bagaimana menyebutnya? Innocent.. Defendant?" sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jika memang bukan kau pelakunya dan kau ditahan, maka kita senasib.." sahut Yoongi.

"Mengapa kau bisa berkata ada kemungkinan bukan aku pelakunya? Sementara semua bukti yang ditemukan mengarah padaku..." sahut Taehyung dengan kebingungan.

Yoongi tersenyum sinis. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu? Aku bukan pelaku yang sebenarnya, namun semua bukti mengarah kepadaku sampai akhirnya aku dipenjara gara-gara hyeongmu itu..."

Taehyung terus menatap Yoongi.

"Kau pikir semua yang ada di dalam penjara ini benar-benar pelaku sebenarnya?" tanya Yoongi. "Tidak semua! Sebagian memang pelaku sebenarnya, sementara sebagian lagi hanyalah korban dari ketidakjelian para jaksa yang terlalu mempercayai semua bukti yang direkayasa agar mengarah kepada mereka.. Aku contohnya..."

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat sedih.

"Aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku... Aku bahkan harus dipenjara atas kesalahan yang tak kulakukan.. Dan yang paling menyebalkannya adalah, aku bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa pelaku yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku sebenarnya..." sahut Yoongi dengan ekspresi muram.

"Hyeong..." sahut Taehyung. Rasa iba tiba-tiba dirasakan Taehyung ketika menatap sosok Yoongi saat itu.

Itu pertama kalinya Taehyung melihat sosok Yoongi yang selemah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum ia turun dari mobilnya.

Jimin menatap bangunan penjara yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Seoul Public Prison.

"Apa yang kulakukan ini... Sudah benar?" gumam Jimin sambil menatap tulisan Seoul Public Prison yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

Kedua tangan Jimin masih menggenggam erat setiran mobilnya.

Jimin memejamkan kedua bola matanya. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ini sudah benar.

" _Jangan permasalahkan kau akan menang atau kalah di persidangan.. Yang harus kau ingat hanya satu hal... Yaitu bahwa setidaknya kau sudah berusaha ada disamping Kim Taehyung untuk membantunya di persidangan..._ "

Ucapan Dongwook kembali melintas di benaknya.

"Majjayo... Setidaknya aku... Masih bisa membuat Kim Taehyung merasa... Bahwa ia tidak seorang diri di dunia ini..." sahut Jimin.

Jimin segera turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam Seoul Public Prison.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tahanan nomer 3012, ada yang mau menemuimu.." sahut Seo Kangjoon, salah satu petugas penjaga penjara, ketika membuka pintu sel tempat Taehyung dan Yoongi.

"Uh? Kau punya tamu?" Yoongi menatap Taehyung, sementara Taehyung membentuk ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya.

"Nugu...seyo?" tanya Taehyung dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kau temui saja dulu.." sahut Kangjoon.

Taehyung akhirnya mengikuti Kangjoon ke sebuah ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk tahanan menemui pengunjungnya.

Ketika Taehyung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, terlihat sesosok pria bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis dengan bibir tebal kemerahan tengah duduk di dalam ruangan itu.

"Nugu...seyo?" tanya Taehyung dengan ekspresi kebingungan. "Aku sepertinya pernah melihatmu... Tapi entah dimana..."

"Kenalkan.. Namaku Park Jimin.. Aku pengacara yang selalu kalah di persidangan setiap kali melawan jaksa Kim Seokjin di persidangan..." sahut pria manis itu sambil berdiri, memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aaaaahhh... Pengacara Park Jimin.. Aku pernah mendengar namamu beberapa kali.. Pantas wajahmu terlihat tak asing.." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin kembali duduk. Taehyung juga duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Lalu... Ada apa kau menemuiku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku... Yang akan menjadi pengacaramu dalam persidanganmu minggu depan, Kim Taehyung-sshi.." sahut Jimin sambil menjaga agar ekspresi wajahnya terlihat dapat dipercaya.

"Uh?" Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Aku yang akan menjadi pengacaramu... Dan seminggu ini kau akan cukup sering bertemu denganku karena waktu kita sangat sempit untuk menghadapi persidangan minggu depan.." sahut Jimin.

"Kau... Menjadi pengacaraku?" tanya Taehyung dengah wajah sangat terkejut, seolah tidak percaya.

Seketika itu juga kepercayaan diri Jimin runtuh seketika.

"Waeyo? Apa kau kecewa? Karena aku yang selalu kalah dalam persidangan ini yang menjadi pengacaramu?" tanya Jimin dengan wajah kecewa.

Taehyung langsung saja menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya! Bukan karena itu..."

"Lalu? Mengapa kau terlihat sangat terkejut?" tanya Jimin. "Seolah tidak percaya padaku..."

Taehyung menghela nafas, lalu menatap Jimin. "Aku... Tidak percaya kalau masih ada pengacara yang mau membela kasusku ini..."

"Ne?" Kali ini giliran Jimin yang menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kupikir... Sudah tidak ada satupun pengacara yang mau membela tersangka yang lupa ingatan sepertiku..." sahut Taehyung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Jimin tersenyum. Kepercayaan dirinya kembali timbul.

"Tenang saja, Kim Taehyung-sshi.. Aku akan berusaha untuk membantumu sebisaku.." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung menatap Jimin. "Tapi.. Bagaimana caramu membantuku? Sementara aku saja tidak tahu... Apa bukan aku yang membunuh Jin hyeong... Atau justru.. Memang akulah pelakunya..."

Jimin langsung terdiam sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung dan Jimin saling bertatapan dalam hening.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa yang menemuimu, Taehyung ah?" tanya Yoongi yang sangat penasaran ketika Taehyung kembali ke selnya.

"Seorang pengacara..." sahut Taehyung sambil kembali berjalan ke sudut ruangan.

Yoongi langsung bangun dan duduk disamping Taehyung. "Pengacara? Untuk membelamu?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Masih ada pengacara yang bersedia membelamu?" tanya Yoongi dengan sangat terkejut.

Taehyung kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Whoaaaa~ Daebak!" sahut Yoongi sambil mencoba membuka lebar kedua mata kecilnya itu. "Masih ada orang yang memiliki rasa kemanusiaan rupanya? Siapa pengacaranya?"

"Park Jimin namanya..." sahut Taehyung.

Yoongi kembali terkejut. "Park.. Jimin?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Katanya, ia selalu kalah di persidangan setiap melawan Jin hyeong.."

"Majjayo! Ia pengacara yang membela kasusku dan kalah telak melawan hyeongmu itu sampai akhirnya aku dipenjara!" sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi. "Ia yang menjadi pengacaramu dulu?"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Persiapannya sangat kurang.. Ia juga kurang tegas melontarkan semua informasi yang dimilikinya... Makanya aku kalah dan terjebak dalam sel sialan ini padahal aku tak melakukan kejahatan apapun!"

"Aaaaahhh..." Taehyung membuka lebar mulutnya.

"Ckckckck~ Sepertinya kau sudah tidak ada harapan sama sekali, Taehyung ah..." sahut Yoongi sambil menepuk bahu Taehyung dan berdiri, lalu kembali berbaring di atas matrasnya.

"Apa benar ia sepayah itu?" gumam Taehyung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Keputusanku sudah benar kan? Benar kan, Park Jimin?" gumam Jimin sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin di dalam kamarnya.

Sejak menemui Taehyung siang tadi, entah kenapa Jimin jadi merasa semakin yakin bahwa keputusannya menjadi pengacara Taehyung adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Namun, tentu saja, mengingat betapa kekasihnya sangat melarangnya menjadi pengacara Taehyung, Jimin jadi kembali dilanda keraguan.

"Haruskah aku bertengkar lagi dengan Jungkook? Hufttt~" gerutu Jimin sambil duduk di atas kasurnya.

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, dan bayangan wajah Jin kembali terlinats di benaknya.

Semua persidangan yang dijalani Jimin saat dulu melawan Jin, seolah seperti sebuah film, terputar begitu saja dalam benak Jimin.

Semua tatapan Jin yang sangat tegas yang tengah menatap Jimin di setiap persidangan, masih sangat segar terlintas dalam benak Jimin.

Jimin membuka kedua matanya.

"Bukankah sejak dulu, aku memang sangat menginginkan agar kau menghilang dari dunia ini, Jin-sshi?" gumam Jimin dengan sebuah ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jeon Jungkook... Ada kabar yang harus kau dengar.." sahut Namjoon ketika berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar tempatnya dan Jungkook tertidur di kantor mereka.

Jungkook sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu berbaring di atas kasurnya, sementara Namjoon baru saja masuk setelah menerima telepon.

"Waeyo, hyeong? Ada kasus lagi? Selarut ini?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada lelah.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.10 AM.

"Aniya..." sahut Namjoon.

"Lalu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kim Taehyung.. Sudah mendapatkan pengacara yang akan membelanya di persidangan minggu depan..." sahut Namjoon.

Jungkook langsung duduk dari berbaringnya.

"Jinjja? Masih ada pengacara yang bermurah hati membelanya?" sahut Jungkook dari kasur atas sambil menatap Namjoon yang tengah berdiri di samping meja dalam kamar itu.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan kau harus tahu siapa pengacara itu..."

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan Jungkook tidak enak. "Jangan bilang..."

"Majjayo.. Park Jimin.. Kekasihmu itu..." sahut Namjoon, memotong ucapan Jungkook.

"Mwoya? Jinjja? Ia benar-benar menjadi pengacara Taehyung?" Kedua mata Jungkook terbelalak lebar.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Whoaaaa! Kurasa ia benar-benar sudah gila!" gerutu Jungkook sambil mencari handphonenya yang ia letakkan di bawah bantal.

"Yaishhh! Ini sudah jam dua pagi! Besok saja kalian bertengkarnya! Aku mau tidur!" gerutu Namjoon.

"Cih..." gerutu Jungkook. Jungkook memang tidak pernah bisa membantah Namjoon jika Namjoon sudah terlihat kesal begitu.

Sementara Namjoon mulai tertidur pulas, Jungkook terus menggerutu pelan sendirian di kasur atas, memaki kekasihnya itu.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikirannya? Mengapa ia bersedia menjadi pengacara Kim Taehyung? Mengapa ia tak mau mendengarkan ucapanku?" gerutu Jungkook pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung berbaring di matrasnya dan tertidur cukup pulas malam itu.

Entah karena ia memang kurang tidur selama ini, atau karena perasaannya sudah jauh lebih lega setelah mengetahui akan ada pengacara yang membantunya dalam persidangan minggu depan.

Malam semakin larut, pagi hampir tiba.

Pukul 03.09 AM, Yoongi terbangun.

Setelah membuka kedua matanya, ia terduduk di atas amtrasnya sambil terus menatap wajah Taehyung yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Tidurlah yang lelap, imma..." gumam Yoongi sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung tentu saja tidak sedikitpun mendengar apa yang diucapkan Yoongi karena ia sangat pulas.

Yoongi mengusap pelan rambut Taehyung. "Akan lebih baik lagi jika mimpi burukmu akan kematian hyeongmu itu segera menghilang... Agar kau bisa terus tertidur pulas seperti ini..."

"Apa kau tahu? Aku seringkali cemas melihatmu tertekan akan kematian hyeongmu itu..." sahut Yoongi lagi sambil mengusap pelan pipi Taehyung.

"Bukankah sudah selayaknya... Orang seperti hyeongmu itu... Lenyap dari dunia ini?" sahut Yoongi lagi sambil tersenyum dan menatap wajah Taehyung.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ichikawa haru : kookmin nya so sweet ya? wkwkw :) here next chapt haru :)**

 **GestiPark : wayolo XD**

 **Park SeulBi : uwaa thx a lot pujiannya bi :) ceritanya baru saja saya tamatkan di chapter 17, tp ini lgi dirapiin lagi alur dan kata2nya, jd silakan menunggu sabar sampe end ya :) kemarin rabu lg kaga sempet buka ffn :( jd baru kamis :(**

 **BabyAlien Kim TaeTae : salam kenal baby/? :) seems ini pertama kali kamu review ff saya ya, iya bukan? thx a lot for reading my ff, and thxx udah suka sama ff ini :) here lanjutannya :)  
**

 **PSB : here :)**

 **Habibahjeon : ada bib, lagu 2pm XD masa kaga tau? tiba2 woobin muncul entah drmn gt ya? wkwkw XD iya psikis taetae terganggu :(**

 **Maria Felicia : jiahahahaha XD jgn liat saya gmn ah, jatuh cinta ntar, byk yg bilang mirip KTH/? #ngarep wkwkw XD oh gt? masa? widiiih :) vic noona bias saya tuh ngomong2 wkwkw :) iya injung sunbae line saya, bilang suruh beli A Masknya, kalo kaga beli kaga diakuin hoobae/? XD gimana cara ngebukuinnya saya aja kaga ngerti fel wkwkw XD wkwkw saya aja baru suka lagu itu pas dicoverin jungkook XD sebelumnya kaga suka waks XD hayo siapa pelakunya hayo? :)**

 **AdeJungHobie : matiin ah, matiin pokoknya matiin/? XD udah, sekarang udah liat, keren weh MV nya, ntapz lah ya ada moment Namjoon deket sama Jungkook macem FF saya ini mereka berduaan mulu jd detektif wkwkw XD iya biasa update rabu, tp kalo berhalangan ya di kamis atau jumat :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : hayo siapa tan pelaku sebenarnya hayo? coba tebak :) iya jimin emang purest member bgt lah sampe dibully mulu sama yg lain wkwkw XD vkook gimana caranya XD disini kan v sama kook sama2 seme XD HAYOOOO TAETAE KENAPA SEBENARNYA? :)**

 **vhope shipper : CIYE DIKANGENIN :* seminggu sekali ya udpatenya :)**

 **ntet : hayo siapa pelakunya hayo? :) waduh disini jungkook kaga pho kok dia setia sama mochi :)**

 **Indriyasinta212 : wkwkw biar deg2an gt endingnya kayak drama2 korea XD waduh klo saya digantung yg ngelanjutin ffnya siapa atuh ndri? XD matiin jhope okefix/? XD thx pujiannya whoaaa {} u are my best too, ndri {}**

 **iPSyuu : jiahahahahah yuu bisa ajaaa XD ikut teriak ya yuu? XD WAHHH ADA YG NANGIS, terhura saya {} atau ada sosok V dalam tubuh taehyung #lah XD jiahh buang saya ke pelukan choa AOA aja yuu, empuk/? XD**

 **Shyoul Lava : salam kenal lava, seems it 1st time kamu review ff saya ya :) thx a lot for reading my ff anyway :) hayo siapa pelakunya? silakan ditebak ya :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: MURDER CASE IN BANGTAN ESTATE**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook - #VMin #TaeGi**

 **Lenght:** **Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

 **DESEMBER 2016**

"Yaaaaa, Park Jimin! Kurasa ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan sekarang..." sahut Jungkook pagi itu ketika ia mendatangi rumah Jimin, padahal jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 07.10 AM.

"Mwoya?" Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan wajah sangat terkejut ketika melihat kekasihnya yang tampan itu sudah berdiri di ruang tamu rumahnya pagi-pagi sekali.

Jimin baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Rambutnya masih acak-acakan, matanya masih sulit dibuka karena masih mengantuk, dan wajahnya masih terlihat kucel.

"Aigoo~ Kau selalu terlihat berantakan begini setiap bangun tidur? Ckckck~ Aku jadi ragu, apakah aku harus menikahimu suatu saat nanti atau jangan..." goda Jungkook ketika melihat wajah kekasihnya seberantakan itu saat bangun tidur.

"Yaishhh! Siapa suruh kau datang pagi-pagi sekali, tanpa memberitahu terlebih dulu pula!" gerutu Jimin sambil berjalan ke dalam kamarnya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku mandi dulu!"

Jungkook, yang tadinya datang dengan rasa kesal, jadi sedikit melunak melihat betapa imut kekasihnya saat baru bangun tidur itu.

Jungkook duduk di sofa ruang utama, menunggu Jimin selesai mandi dan merapikan dirinya.

"Diminum dulu tehnya, Jungkook ah.." sahut ibu Jimin sambil membawakan segelas teh hangat.

"Ne, eomoni..." sahut Jungkook sambil mengangukkan kepalanya. "Gumapseumnida.."

Jungkook dan ibu Jimin pun mengobrol sejenak sambil menunggu Jimin keluar dari kamarnya.

Jungkook dan Jimin sudah kenal sejak kecil, ketika mereka masih tinggal di Busan, karena itu Jungkook sudah sangat dekat dengan ibu Jimin.

Tak lama kemudian, Jimin berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat segar. Rambutnya masih basah karena baru saja keramas.

"Kau sudah selesai? Ayo ikut aku.. Kita sarapan bersama, sekalian ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu..." sahut Jungkook.

"Ne~" sahut Jimin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Jimin dan Jungkook berpamitan kepada ibu Jimin, lalu mereka berjalan kaki ke sebuah kedai makanan yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah Jmin.

"Kau terlihat sangat menggoda dengan rambut basahmu ini, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jimin saat mereka berjalan kaki.

"Kau sepertinya tadi terlihat mau memarahiku, mengapa moodmu jadi sebaik ini?" tanya Jimin dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ah, majjayo! Aku hampir lupa apa tujuanku menemui sebenarnya pagi ini..." sahut Jungkook. "Rambut basahmu mengalihkan jalan pikiranku..."

"Aigoo~" sahut Jimin sambil memukul pelan bahu Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan menjadi pengacara Kim Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook ketika ia dan Jimin selesai menghabiskan makanan yang mereka pesan.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

" _Ceramah akan segera dimulai..._ " gerutu batin Jimin.

"Hyeong! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, lepaskan tanganmu dari kasus ini! Kasus ini akan semakin membuat namamu buruk di mata masyarakat!" sahut Jungkook.

Jimin menatap Jungkook. "Apa nama baikku lebih penting daripada kebenaran?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kebenaran apa yang ingin kau ungkapkan? Kebenarannya adalah, bahwa Kim Taehyung pelaku yang membunuh Kim Seokjin! Itu kenyataannya! Kebenaran apalagi yang ingin kau cari?" sahut Jungkook dengan nada kesal.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sangat yakin bahwa Kim Taehyung pelakunya?" tanya Jimin sambil terus menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dan kemudian menatap Jimin lekat-lekat. "Sudah dua bulan ini, aku dan Namjoon hyeong terus menyelidiki kasus ini... Namun tidak ada satupun bukti yang membuktikan Taehyung tidak bersalah.. Semua bukti.. Tertuju padanya!"

Jimin terus menatap Jungkook. "Entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang janggal disini.. Mengapa... Begitu mudah menyatakan Taehyung pelakunya? Mengapa semudah itu ia meninggalkan semua bukti yang mengarah padanya?"

"Karena ia berniat bunuh diri sesudahnya, namun ternyata nyawanya tertolong!" sahut Jungkook dengan nada semakin kesal.

"Jungkook ah... Aku.. Setidaknya kali ini... Ingin menjadi seseorang yang berarti bagi orang lain..." sahut Jimin dengan tatapan sangat serius.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jungkook. Jarang sekali Jimin memanggil namanya. Biasanya Jimin selalu memanggilnya chagi. Jimin baru akan menyebut nama Jungkook jika suasananya sangat serius.

"Kim Taehyung.. Aku tidak ingin ia berdiri sendirian dalam persidangan trialnya minggu depan... Aku ingin.. Setidaknya ada yang mendampinginya dalam persidangan nanti.." sahut Jimin.

Jungkook terkejut mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Pengacara adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa diandalkan oleh tersangka... Untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran sebisa mungkin... Dan ketika semua orang menunjuknya sebagai tersangka pembunuhan, aku ingin setidaknya ada satu orang yang masih percaya padanya dan berusaha membelanya..." sahut Jimin dengan tatapan sangat lembut.

"Aku ingin... Setidaknya ada satu orang sepertiku yang bisa memberikan semangat untuk Kim Taehyung..." sahut Jimin lagi.

Jungkook terdiam.

Jimin dan Jungkook saling bertatapan dalam diam.

"Bagaimana... Jika ia memang pelaku sebenarnya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Di balik kata jika, masih ada kemungkinan bahwa ia bukan pelakunya, kan?" sahut Jimin.

Jungkook terkejut mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Aku akan berusaha sebisaku, mencari tahu kebenaran dari semua ini... Jika ia memang pelaku sebenarnya, aku sendiri yang akan membuktikan di persidangan bahwa ia memang pelakunya.. Tapi... Jika aku menemukan kemungkinan lain, aku akan memperjuangkan semua kemungkinan yang ada... Sekecil apapun itu..." sahut Jimin.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan kasus Min Yoongi. Pria tak berdosa yang menjadi narapidana karena kebodohan Jimin di masa lalu.

"Aku tidak ingin... Kasus Yoongi hyeong terulang lagi..." sahut Jimin.

Jungkook menatap Jimin. "Min Yoongi sang pelaku pembunuhan orang tuanya?"

"Bukan ia pelakunya.. Kau sendiri tahu itu pada akhirnya!" sahut Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Tapi... Keputusan pengadilan tidak bisa dirubah seenaknya saja... Pihak jaksa takut nama mereka akan buruk jika kebenaran diungkapkan, makanya kami semua tutup mulut dan membiarkan Yoongi tetap dalam tahanan..." sahut Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Demi nama baik beberapa pihak, seorang warga tak bersalah harus dikorbankan! Aku... Tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terulang lagi..." sahut Jimin.

Jungkook kali ini hanya bisa diam. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEPTEMBER 2016 (Dua Hari Sebelum Pembunuhan Jin Terjadi)**

Taehyung sama sekali tidak sarapan pagi itu.

Ia segera keluar rumah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepada Jin.

Jin hanya bisa pasrah menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi kelakuan Taehyung yang semakin tak bisa dikendalikannya.

Setibanya Jin dalam ruangan kerjanya, Hoseok lagi-lagi berhasil membaca mood Jin hanya dengan sekali melihat wajahnya.

"Taehyung lagi?" tanya Hoseok ketika Jin duduk di meja kerjanya.

Jin menatap Hoseok dengan terkejut. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku sudah lama bersamamu, hyeong... Aku sudah bisa membaca jalan pikiranmu hanya dari ekspresi wajahmu..." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Aigoo~ Rasanya baru kemarin kita saling mengenal, bagaimana mungkin kau sudah sangat memahamiku, Hoseok ah?" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Senyumanmu selalu menjadi semangatku bekerja, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Jin.

"Aigoo~" gumam Jin.

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum begitu daripada cemberut seperti tadi, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok.

Hati Jin mulai sedikit tersentuh dengan ucapan Hoseok. Bagaimana tidak? Hoseok selalu menjadi alasannya untuk tersenyum setiap ia sedang dalam masalah!

Hoseok menghampiri meja Jin dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Jin.

"Lebih banyaklah tersenyum.. Karena senyumanmu selalu menjadi sinar matahari pagi yang menyinariku, hyeong.. Jinjja..." sahut Hoseok.

Jin tertawa kecil. "Aigoo, Jung Hoseok~ Kau merayuku lagi?"

"Aku tak pernah mencoba merayumu.. Semua yang kukatakan tulus dari dalam hatiku, hyeong... Kau saja yang selalu menolak perasaanku, huft~" sahut Hoseok sambil memajukkan bibirnya.

Jin tertawa. "Hahaha~ Dasar kau, Jung Hoseok..."

"Kau sudah sarapan, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah duduk di meja makan, namun Taehyung pergi begitu saja tadi pagi tanpa menyentuh roti bakar yang kubuat... Kau kan tahu aku paling benci makan sendirian.."

"Jadi kau juga tidak sarapan?" tanya Hoseok.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kajja, hyeong... Aku akan mentraktirmu sarapan di lantai bawah..." sahut Hoseok.

"Jinjja?" Kedua bola mata Jin berbinar-binar mendengarnya.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Kajja..."

"Kajja~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DESEMBER 2016**

Hoseok duduk sendirian di sebuah restaurant yang ada di lantai dasar gedung kantornya.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat muram.

Ia teringat akan kejadian dua bulan yang lalu. Tepatnya, dua hari sebelum nyawa Jin lenyap.

Hoseok ingat dengan sangat jelas, ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Jin di kursi yang tengah didudukinya itu.

Hoseok ingat betul semua percakapan mereka. Semua senyuman dan tawa Jin ketika mereka sarapan berdua dua bulan yang lalu.

"Hyeong..." Tanpa sadar air mata Hoseok menetes.

Hoseok menghapus air matanya dengan kedua jari telunjuknya.

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Hoseok.

"Waeyo? Kau mengingat.. Jin hyeong lagi?" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok menatap Namjoon dengan terkejut.

"Mengapa kau suka mendatangiku tanpa suara begini?" gerutu Hoseok.

"Aku ke ruanganmu tapi kau tak ada jadi aku segera menyusulmu kesini.." sahut Namjoon.

Kedua bola mata Hoseok masih terlihat agak merah.

"Kau.. Menangis?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aniya... Mataku perih karena terlalu lama melihat layar laptop semalam.." sahut Hoseok, berbohong.

"Cih..." gumam Namjoon.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ada berita yang ingin kukatakan padamu... Tapi sebaiknya kita bicarakan dalam ruanganmu saja... Kau habiskan dulu makananmu baru kita ke ruanganmu.." sahut Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung tertawa melihat ada odol yang menempel di rambut Yoongi tanpa Yoongi sadari ketika Yoongi keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Yoongi, tentu saja, sangat terkejut melihat Taehyung tertawa! Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Taehyung tertawa!

"Wae? Waeyo? Mengapa kau.. Tiba-tiba tertawa? Apa luka di kepalamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi kebingungan.

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Ia terus memegang perutnya sambil tertawa.

Lima menit lebih Taehyung terus tertawa, sementara Yoongi hanya bisa duduk sambil kebingungan menatap Taehyung.

"Apa kau kemasukan setan?" tanya Yoongi.

"Coba kau berkaca, hyeong.. Hahahaha..." Kali ini Taehyung sudah mulai bisa bicara setelah lelah terus tertawa.

Yoongi menatap kaca di tembok depan kamar mandi dan terkejut melihat banyak odol di rambutnya.

Yoongi baru ingat, tadi setelah mandi, ia sikat gigi dan kepalanya terasa gatal, jadi ia menggaruk kepalanya dan lupa bahwa odol tengah melumuri tangannya itu.

"Yaishhhh!" gerutu Yoongi sambil membersihkan odol di rambutnya.

"Kau.. Benar-benar terlihat seperti kakek-kakek tua, hyeong.. Hahahahaha..." sahut Taehyung sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya karena perutnya mulai sakit.

"Cih..." gerutu Yoongi sambil membersihkan semua sisa odol di rambutnya. Setelah bersih, ia duduk dekat dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung sudah kembali tenang.

"Taehyung ah..." sahut Yoongi.

"Ne, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Entah mengapa... Aku sangat suka... Melihatmu tertawa seperti barusan..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Ne?" Taehyung kebingungan. Ia pikir Yoongi akan memarahinya karena menertawakan Yoongi barusan.

"Aku sebenarnya kesal kau menertawaiku, aigoo!" sahut Yoongi sambil memukul pelan kepala Taehyung.

"Ouch..." Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya karena pukulan pelan Yoongi mengenai tepat di bagian kepalanya yang dijahit.

"Tapi rasa kesalku hilang melihatmu tertawa begitu... Kau terlihat... Sangat keren.." sahut Yoongi, membuat Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Neo jinjja meotjida..." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu Yoongi berjalan menuju pintu sel karena petugas yang mengantarkan makan pagi tengah tiba.

"Sarapan tiba!" sahut Seo Kangjoon sambil memasukkan dua mangkuk sarapan ke dalam sel tahanan itu lewat lubang kecil yang ada di pintu.

"Gumawo, Sir!" sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung masih terkejut mendengar ucapan Yoongi barusan, jadi ia hanya terdiam ketika makanan datang.

"Ayo makan, Kim Taehyung..." sahut Yoongi, menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunannya.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi yang sedang menyodorkan semangkuk sarapan ke hadapannya.

"Ayo makan..." sahut Yoongi.

"Ah... Ne... Gumawo, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung, masih dengan ekspresi agak canggung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin tengah disibukkan dalam ruangan kerjanya.

Semua berkas mengenai kejadian pembunuhan Kim Seokjin di Bangtan Estate malam itu memenuhi meja kerja Jimin.

Jimin meneliti dengan seksama, satu per satu dari semua bukti dan dokumen yang ada, untuk mencari setidaknya sedikit saja kemungkinan bahwa Taehyung bukanlah pelakunya.

Hampir empat jam Jimin berkutat dengan semua data yang ada, namun sesuai dengan ucapan Jungkook, bahwa semua bukti memang mengarah kepada Taehyung.

"Aku harus melakukan apa dalam persidangan minggu depan?" gumam Jimin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi.

"Jimin ah, kau tidak makan siang?" tanya Kim Minseok, salah satu teman seruangan Jimin.

Minseok dan Jimin sama-sama berasal dari Busan. Mata mereka sama-sama kecil dan bibir mereka sama-sama tebal sehingga banyak yang mengira bahwa mereka berdua adalah kakak beradik.

"Kau duluan saja, hyeong... Aku masih ada yang harus dikerjakan..." sahut Jimin dengan wajah kucelnya.

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo makan siang dulu.. Kau butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menyelidiki dokumen sebanyak itu, imma..." sahut Minseok sambil menarik tangan Jimin.

"Araseo, hyeong,,, Araseo..." sahut Jimin sambil bangun dari kursinya. Hanya Minseok yang bisa membuat Jimin menuruti ucapannya.

"Ooooooohhh~ Kakak beradik dari Busan akan makan siang bersama lagi rupanya..." goda Park Hyungsik, salah satu pengacara yang bekerja di ruangan itu juga.

"Majjayo... Hahaha..." goda pengacara lain bernama Jung Jinyoung yang duduk di meja sebelah Hyungsik.

"91 liners, kalian mau ikut kami makan siang bersama?" tanya Minseok.

Hyungsik dan Jinyoung sama-sama lahir bulan November 1991. Ulang tahun mereka bahkan hanya beda dua hari. Hyungsik lahir di tanggal 16 November 1991, sementara Jinyoung lahir di tanggal 18 November 1991.

"Minseok hyeong yang traktir..." sahut Jimin seenaknya.

"Oke, call!" sahut Hyungsik dan Jinyoung bersamaan.

"Yaishhh, neo..." Minseok menatap Jimin dengan terkejut.

"Sekali-sekali, hyeong,,, Hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Aigoooooo~" gerutu Minseok sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jimin, sementara Jinyoung dan Hyungsik berjalan di belakang Jimin dan Minseok, bersiap menyantap makan siang gratis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEPTEMBER 2016 (Dua Hari Sebelum Pembunuhan Jin Terjadi)**

"Mengapa wajahmu kusut pagi-pagi begini, Taehyung ah?" tanya Sungjae ketika Taehyung tiba di cafe tempatnya bekerja.

Sungjae sedang menyapu lantai cafe karena satu jam lagi cafe itu akan buka.

Taehyung segera meletakkan tasnya di atas meja kasir, lalu mengambil sapu di belakang meja kasir dan mulai menyapu lantai bersama dengan Sungjae.

"Waeyo, Taehyung ah?" tanya Sungjae.

"Aku sedang tidak mood bicara,,:" sahut Taehyung. Wajahnya masih terlihat sangat kesal.

"Aigoo~ Aku paling benci kalau moodmu sedang jelek begini... Aku merasa sedang bicara sendirian..." sahut Sungjae sambil terus menyapu ruangan.

Taehyung juga terus menyapu tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Sungjae berkali-kali melirik ke arah Taehyung, memastikan mood Taehyung sudah membaik atau belum.

Dua puluh menit sebelum cafe dibuka, mereka selesai menyapu.

Sungjae mulai bersiap di meja kasir, sementara Taehyung merapikan kemeja kerjanya.

"Sungjae ya,,," sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba.

"Uh? Kau sudah mood bicara rupanya?" tanya Sungjae.

"Jin hyeong mengetahui... Malam itu kita yang mengambil kotak di rumah tua itu.." sahut Taehyung.

"Hyeongmu tahu? Ottoke?" Sungjae membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Detektif Namjoon sialan itu mendatangi Jin hyeong dan membawa bukti rekaman CCTV di ujung gang.. Walau wajah kita tak terlihat, tapi Jin hyeong mengenali jaket merah yang kukenakan malam itu..." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

"Aigoo... Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Sungjae. Wajahnya mulai cemas.

"Molla..." gerutu Taehyung.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengannya?" tanya Sungjae.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku bahkan memukulnya semalam..."

Sungjae sangat terkejut. "Kau? Memukulnya? Mengapa kau memukul hyeongmu?"

"Ia memukulku terlebih dulu..." sahut Taehyung dengan eskpresi dingin di wajahnya.

"Aigoo..." sahut Sungjae.

"Entah mengapa, aku tiba-tiba sangat ingin membunuh Jin hyeong saja rasanya! Cih..." gerutu Taehyung. "Aku rasa akan lebih baik jika ia tidak ada di dunia ini!"

Sungjae menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi terkejut.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Indriyasinta212 : wkwkw kalo kaga gantung mah kaga seru ntar TBC nya XD merenas artinya apa ndri? baru denger saya... wkwkw jhope mau diapain ya enaknya hmmm? XD here lanjutannya ndri :) thx fightingnya, km jg semangat ya :)**

 **Julia Kie : hayooo diadu domba siapa hayooo? hmm? :)**

 **Habibahjeon : udah dikasih klue beberapa kali sebenernya yg woobin, kayak lokasi lapangan basket trus beberapa klue juga XD hayooo yoonmin kenapa? :)**

 **PSB : here lanjutannya :)**

 **Maria Felicia : dokter psikologi wkwkw XD publish lah sayang kalo cm disimpen ndirian mah fel :) semangatttt! saya jg pusing magang XD iya disini yoongi jd uke, jarang2 kan saya jadiin yoongi uke wkwkw XD nah pinter! tau juga ternyata arti 3012 XD cerdas fel, mantap lah {} hayooo jd siapa pelaku sebenernya? sebenernya masing2 dari mereka semua punya alasan kuat buat ngebunuh jin loh :) tp pelaku sebenernya siapa? silakan ditebak :) iya yg lost star enak bgt dicoverin jungkook masa lebih enak dari adam levine XD hwaiting buat ujiannya, fel! :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : hayooo senyum2 sendiri ati2 kerasukan/? XD tuh tae, percaya jimin deh #ngomongsamalayar XD hayo kenapa taegi? hayo siapa pelakunya? stay tune sampe end ya :)**

 **J Jongkok : jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ darimana aja lama kaga kliatan di kotak review saya wkwkw {} hayoooo, kira2 siapa pelakunya? :)  
**

 **Park SeulBi : jimin kan emang gt, baik bgt makanya selalu dibully/? wkwkw XD hayo siapa pelakunya kira2 bi? :)**

 **ParkYoonji : taegi over heels/? XD papanya siapa nji? wkwkw XD**

 **peachimine : MINE KEMANA AJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? MASIH IDUP? KIRAIN UDAH DITELEN KUKI/? wkwkw XD HAYO SIAPA PELAKUNYA KALO BENER GW KASIH CIUM/? XD**

 **GestiPark : org dalem mana ges? XD hayo siapa kira2 hmmm? :)**

 **AdeJungHobie : hayo ngapain namjoon kesana mulu? soalnya temen namjoon cuma hoseok/? wkwkw XD siap2 hoseoknya saya apa2in ah wkwkw XD**

 **ichikawa haru : suka vmin ya? :) here lanjutannya haru :)**

 **bities : solomon? drama apa itu? baru denger... anyway, we meet again here after chat di wattpad XD**

 **YoonSeokBase : whoaaaa udah 3 kali baca ff saya? nice to meet u, seok :) thx udah nyempetin baca ff2 saya ya :) salam kenal jugaaa {} whoaaaa jinjja humawo for liking this ff :) hayo siapa pelakunya kira2? :)**

 **ntet : adegan apa? oh sidang taehyung nanti? wkwkw XD BUSET KASIAN JUNGKOOKNYA MATI NTAR JIMIN NGEJANDA/? XD wkwkw silakan ditunggu ya adegan persidangannya nanti :) wkwkw nasib jin biarkanlah menggantung dulu, belom nemu alur buat sekuelnya nih XD**

 **iPSyuu : ADA KAGA VMIN MOMENT? ADA LAH, kan jimin pengacara taehyung wkwkw XD emang bakpau polos? eh iya ya putih polos ya waks XD hayo siapa pembunuhnya? wkwkw XD**

 **Avjunhobie ; nado bogoshipda vi {} iya ada di wattpad tp ceritanya sama semua sama di ffn XD kim-tae-v akunnya XD WADUH MASA LEBIH KERAS DARI MIKIRIN UN? wkwkw XD iya ji changwook ketua gengster yg ngerawat taehyung/? XD hayooo ada taegi kaga kira2 hayoooo XD**

 **mincsn : minnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn darimana sajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lama tak bersuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kan kangen tauuuuuuuuuuuu {} apa kabar min? sibuk ya? semangat! :) hayo siapa pembunuhnya kira2 hmmm? :) suka sama genry beginian kah min?**

 **vhope shipper : wkwkw provokator gmn? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: MURDER CASE IN BANGTAN ESTATE**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook - #VMin #TaeGi**

 **Lenght:** **Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

 **DESEMBER 2016**

Mata Jimin mulai merah karena lelah. Seharian itu ia terus berkutat dengan semua dokumen pembunuhan Kim Seokjin, namun tak ada kemajuan dalam dokumen yang dipelajarinya.

Semua bukti murni tertuju kepada Taehyung.

"Apa benar.. Ia pelaku sebenarnya?" gumam Jimin sambil memijat pelan keningnya.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.40 PM, dan ruangan itu sudah kosong, hanya ada Jimin seorang diri.

"Aku malas pulang rasanya.. Haruskah aku tidur di ruangan ini saja?" gumam Jimin.

Tiba-tiba handphone Jimin berdering.

Jimin melihat layar handphonenya.

 _My Bunny Jungkookie is calling._

"Uh? Ada apa ia meneleponku semalam ini tiba-tiba?" gumam Jimin sambil menekan icon berwarna hijau itu.

"Chagiya~~ Waeyo?" sahut Jimin.

"Kau sedang apa, hyeong?" sahut Jungkook.

"Sedang berpikir, haruskah aku pulang selarut ini atau tidur di ruanganku saja... Waeyo?" sahut Jimin.

"Kau masih di ruang kerjamu?" sahut Jungkook dengan nada sangat terkejut.

"Majjayo.. Waeyo? Tumben kau tiba-tiba menelepon begini?" sahut Jimin.

"Kau... Pasti sedang berkutat dengan semua data Kim Taehyung kan?" sahut Jungkook dengan nada sedikit aneh.

"Majjayo.. Bagaimana kau tahu?" sahut Jimin.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menjadi pengacaranya! Sekeras apapun usahamu, kau tidak akan bisa melepaskan Kim Taehyung dari tuduhan tersangka.. Cih..." gerutu Jungkook.

"Kau berniat menceramahiku lagi, Jeon Jungkook?" sahut Jimin. Dari nada suara Jimin, Jungkook tahu betul betapa lelah kekasihnya itu.

"Berhentilah untuk hari ini, hyeong.. Siap-siap, lima belas menit lagi aku tiba di kantormu... Ayo makan malam bersama lalu aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang..." sahut Jungkook.

"Uh? Ahhh~ Ne, chagiya... Araseo..." sahut Jimin.

Setelah panggilan terputus, Jimin merapikan mejanya sejenak, lalu mencuci muka, dan segera berjalan turun ke lobi.

"Ada apa dengannya? Tumben ia seperhatian ini lagi padaku? Sejak aku menjadi pengacara dan ia menjadi detektif, kami nyaris tidak pernah bermesraan karena disibukkan dengan pekerjaan kami masing-masing..." gumam Jimin sambil menaiki lift menuju lantai dasar.

"Ia bahkan biasanya marah-marah jika aku memintanya menjemputku sepualng kerja..." gumam Jimin lagi sambil keluar dari lift menuju depan gedung kantornya.

Suasana sudah sangat gelap. Hanya tinggal beberapa security yang ada di dalam gedung itu.

Jimin menunggu Jungkook, namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara seolah terdengar di telinganya.

"Park Jimin, kau baru pulang selarut ini? Berjuanglah untuk persidanganmu empat hari lagi.. Sudah kubilang padamu sejak awal kan bahwa kau akan kalah...Untuk apa kau pulang selarut ini? Toh kau akan kalah dalam persidangan melawanku empat hari lagi..."

Suara itu adalah suara Jin. Dan suara itu kembali terngiang di telinga Jimin ketika ia berdiri sendirian di depan lobi menunggu kedatangan Jungkook.

 **.**

.

.

 **SEPTEMBER 2016 (Tiga Hari Sebelum Pembunuhan Jin Terjadi)**

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.20 PM.

"Ayo pulang, Jimin ah.." sahut Minseok.

Jinyoung dan Hyungsik juga sudah merapikan meja mereka.

"Kajja, Jimin ah..." sahut Hyungsik.

Sementara tiga teman seruangannya sudah merapikan meja kerja mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang, Jimin dengan rambut kusut dan wajah kelelahan itu masih saja berkutat denga semua data dan dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya.

"Kalian pulang duluan saja.. Waktuku menuju persidangan tinggal empat hari lagi.. Aku harus berusaha lebih keras kali ini..." sahut Jimin.

"Jaksa Kim Seokjin lagi yang akan kau hadapi?" tanya Jinyoung.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aigoo~ Himnae, Jimin ah! Ini akan menjadi persidangan yang berat lagi..." sahut Minseok.

"Gumawo, hyeong.." sahut Jimin.

"Sepertinya jaksa Kim Seokjin sedang ada di lantai tiga... Ia ada meeting tadi jam tujuh malam dengan Jo Insung sunbae..." sahut Hyungsik.

"Kudengar mereka berteman cukup dekat..." sahut Jinyoung.

"Aku baru tahu ada jaksa yang bisa bersahabat dengan kepala pengacara..." sahut Minseok.

"Kudengar dulu jaksa Kim Seokjin sering kalah dalam persidangannya di awal karirnya setiap ia berhadapan dengan Jo Insung sunbae... Tapi sejak Insung sunbae menjadi kepala pengacara dan tidak lagi menghadiri persidangan, mereka jadi berteman dekat.." sahut Hyungsik.

"Whoaaa~ Kurasa suatu saat nanti kau juga akan bisa bersahabat akrab dengan jaksa Kim Seokjin, Jimin ah..." sahut Minseok, menggoda Jimin.

"Yaishhh~ Aku tidak akan pernah mau bersahabat dengannya! Ia sangat menyebalkan!" gerutu Jimin.

Setelah itu, ketiga sahabatnya itu pulang dan tinggal Jimin seorang diri di ruangannya.

Pukul 09.20 PM, Jimin turun ke lobi untuk pulang, dan ia berpapasan dengan Jin yang juga baru saja akan pulang dari gedung itu.

"Oooooh~" sahut Jin ketika berpapasan dengan Jimin.

Jimin menatap Jin dengan agak terkejut, tak menyangka ia akan berpapasan dengan Jin.

"Park Jimin, kau baru pulang selarut ini?" sahut Jin dengan senyuman angkuh di wajahnya. "Berjuanglah untuk persidanganmu empat hari lagi.. Sudah kubilang padamu sejak awal kan bahwa kau akan kalah...Untuk apa kau pulang selarut ini? Toh kau akan kalah dalam persidangan melawanku empat hari lagi..."

"Cih..." gerutu Jimin. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kesal.

"Berjuanglah semampumu, Park Jimin... Sampai bertemu lagi di ruang persidangan empat hari lagi..." sahut Jin sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jimin, lalu Jin berjalan menuju parkiran mobil, meninggalkan Jimin berdiri sendirian dengan rasa kesal di lobi itu.

 **.**

.

.

 **DESEMBER 2016**

"Hyeong... Jimin hyeong... Ada apa?" sahut Jungkook sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jimin.

Jungkook sudah hampir lima menit berdiri di hadapan Jimin, namun Jimin tidak menyadari kedatangan Jungkook.

Wajah Jimin menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang termenung memikirkan sesuatu hingga tak menyadari kedatangan kekasihnya.

Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya karena tepukan Jungkook di bahunya.

"Ah! Kau sudah datang?" tanya Jimin.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya.. Aku hanya kelelahan... Ayo, kita makan malam..."

Jungkook mengusap pelan kedua pipi Jimin. "Aigoo~ Kau terlihat sangat sangat lelah sekali, hyeong..."

Jimin tersenyum. "Gwenchana... Melihatmu dihadapanku begini membuatku kembali bersemangat, chagiya~"

Jungkook mengecup lembut bibir Jimin.

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati bibir Jungkook yang tengah melumat lembut bibirnya itu. Sebuah rasa hangat tiba-tiba menjalari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Oke, aku sudah mencharge tenagamu, hyeong... Waktunya kita makan..." sahut Jungkook setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Jimin tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Kajja~"

 **.**

.

.

"Taehyung ah.. Apa ingatanmu sudah ada yang kembali?" tanya Yoongi.

Malam itu Yoongi dan Taehyung sedang berbaring bersiap untuk tidur. Posisi matras mereka tergelar bersebelahan.

Taehyung menjawab pelan, "Eobseo..."

"Lalu.. Bagaimana dengan sidangmu? Tinggal enam hari lagi sidangmu akan dimulai..." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung diam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Aku juga tidak tahu... Apa yang harus kulakukan atau kukatakan pada persidanganku nanti..."

"Apalagi pengacaramu si bodoh Park Jimin itu... Kau tidak bisa berharap banyak darinya..." sahut Yoongi.

"Apa ia sepayah itu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Sangat sangat payah..." sahut Yoongi.

"Aaaahh..." sahut Taehyung sambil membuka mulutnya cukup lebar.

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Sebenarnya... Bukan payah... Hanya saja, ia kurang tegas dalam membela kliennya... Dan... Kemampuannya kalah jauh ketika ia berhadapan dengan hyeongmu yang sudah meninggal itu..."

"Ia selalu kalah... Melawan Jin hyeong?" gumam Taehyung.

"Aigooo~ Hoaaahhhmmmmm~ Aku sudah mulai mengantuk.. Kurasa lebih baik kau juga tidur, siapa tahu ingatanmu melintas begitu saja lewat mimpimu..." sahut Yoongi.

Sementara Yoongi perlahan mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya, Taehyung belum juga bisa tertidur.

"Apakah selamanya... Ingatanku ini tidak akan kembali?" gumam Taehyung.

Malam semakin larut, dan suasana menjadi sangat hening.

Taehyung, yang baru saja mulai terlelap, tiba-tiba terbangun dengan penuh keringat.

"Kim Taehyuuuuuuuuuuuung!"

Wajah dan tubuh Jin yang berlumuran darah sambil memanggil namanya itu seolah terlihat jelas dalam mimpinya, membuatnya terbangun dengan penuh keringat di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hhhhh... Hhhhh... Hhhhh..." Taehyung mengambil posisi duduk di atas matrasnya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat karena mimpinya barusan.

Yoongi, yang mendengar nafas Taehyung yang sangat cepat itu, terbangun.

Yoongi segera duduk dan menatap Taehyung. "Kim Taehyung.. Neo gwenchana?"

Taehyung menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Kau... Mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Yoongi sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Aniya..." sahut Taehyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yoongi terus menatap Taehyung yang tengah berusaha menetralkan kembali nafasnya.

Tak lama kemudian nafas Taehyung mulai kembali normal.

"Kau tidur lagi saja, hyeong... Aku baik-baik saja..." sahut Taehyung sambil kembali berbaring di atas matrasnya.

 **.**

.

.

Ucapan Namjoon kembali melintas di benak Hoseok pagi itu ketika ia sendirian di dalam ruang kerjanya.

" _Kim Taehyung mendapat pengacara... Ia tidak akan berdiri sendirian dalam persidangan minggu depan..._ "

Kedua telapak tangan Hoseok dilipat tepat di depan mulutnya dengan kedua sikutnya menempel di meja.

Bibirnya berkali-kali ditempelkan ke kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan mulutnya itu.

" _Dan kau tahu siapa pengacara yang akan membelanya? Park Jimin... Sang pengacara yang selalu kalah melawan Jin hyeong..._ "

"Mengapa Park Jimin justru bersedia membela Kim Taehyung? Bukankah setahuku ia begitu membenci Jin hyeong? Aku bahkan pernah mendengar ia menggerutu setelah kalah dalam persidangan dan berkata bahwa ia ingin membunuh Jin hyeong seandainya ia punya kesempatan..." gumam Hoseok.

Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya. "Atau... Ia memiliki sesuatu untuk ditunjukkannya dalam persidangan ini? Apa ia.. Terlibat juga dalam kasus ini? Apa ia tahu sesuatu makanya ia bersedia menjadi pengacara Taehyung?"

" _Aku agak aneh mengapa ia bersedia menjadi pengacara Taehyung padahal dalam kurun waktu sesingkat ini sidang Taehyung akan kembali digelar? Apa ia tahu sesuatu mengenai kasus pembunuhan ini? Coba kau telaah segala sesuatu tentang Park Jimin sebelum persidangan dimulai... Siapa tahu... Ia bisa saja menjadi tersangka dalam kasus pembunuhan ini..._ "

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah kematian Jin hyeong terjadi tepat sehari sebelum persidangan Jin hyeong melawan Park Jimin akan digelar?" gumam Hoseok.

Hoseok tiba-tiba menjadi sangat bersemangat untuk mencari tahu segala hal mengenai pengacara bernama Park Jimin itu.

"Kurasa... Sidang minggu depan akan menjadi sidang yang cukup menarik..." gumam Hoseok.

 **.**

.

.

"Argggghhhhh!"

Siang itu, tiba-tiba saja Taehyung kembali berteriak dalam sel.

Rasa sakit yang luar biasa kembali menjalari kepalanya.

Daerah bekas luka jaitannya tiga bulan yang lalu terasa sangat nyeri, dan seluruh saraf di kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Arrrgggghhhhhh...!" teriak Taehyung sambil terus memegang kepalanya.

"Waeyo, Taehyung ah? Waeyo?" Yoongi menjadi sangat panik melihat Taehyung kesakitan seperti itu.

Tak lama kemudian Seo Kangjoon datang dan membawa Taehyung ke klinik penjara.

"Dokter, tahanan nomer 3012 kembali merasakan kesakitan..." sahut Kangjoon kepada Raewon.

Taehyung segera dibaringkan di atas kasur. Ia masih terus berteriak kesakitan.

Raewon segera menyuntikkan obat pereda rasa sakit yang sekaligus mengandung obat bius untuk menenangkan Taehyung dari rasa sakitnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Taehyung menjadi sangat tenang dan tertidur.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa ia kembali kesakitan begini?" tanya Raewon kepada Kangjoon.

"Nado molla... Tiba-tiba saja ia berteriak kesakitan dalam selnya..." sahut Kangjoon.

"Araseo... Kau sudah bisa pergi, aku yang akan mengurusnya..." sahut Raewon.

 **.**

.

.

"Apa Taehyung baik-baik saja?" gumam Yoongi.

Sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak Taehyung dibawa ke klinik, namun belum ada kabar juga mengenai kesehatan Taehyung.

Yoongi duduk dalam selnya, Kepalanya disenderkannya ke lemari kecil yang ada di dalam sel itu.

"Semoga ia baik-baik saja.." gumam Yoongi.

Rasa cemas dan khawatir itu terus saja dirasakan Yoongi, membuatnya jadi kebingungan sendiri akan apa yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Tapi ini aneh... Mengapa aku... Secemas ini akan keadaan Taehyung?" gumam Yoongi sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?" gumam Yoongi lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, Kangjoon melewati depan sel itu untuk membagikan sekotak susu.

Seoul Public Prison terkenal sebagai salah satu penjara terbaik di Seoul. Mereka bahkan memberikan dua kotak susu kepada seluruh tahanan setiap harinya.

Sekotak susu pertama diberikan pagi hari saat sarapan, dan sekotak susu kedua diberikan jam tiga sore.

Pihak Seoul Public Prison bahkan memberikan waktu untuk para tahanan merefresh pikiran mereka dari sumpeknya sel tahanan.

Setiap jam delapan pagi sehabis sarapan, para tahanan diberikan waktu untuk berolahraga dan bermain di lapangan yang berada di dalam penjara hingga pukul sembilan pagi. lalu pada jam empat sore sampai jam lima sore, seluruh tahanan diberikan waktu lagi untuk berolahraga dan bermain di lapangan itu.

"Apa sudah ada kabar mengenai kondisi Taehyung?" tanya Yoongi ketika Kangjoon memberikan dua kotak susu ke sel yang ditempati Yoongi dan Taehyung itu.

Kangjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum ada... Kurasa ia masih belum sadarkan diri..."

"Aigoo..." Yoongi kembali duduk di dekat lemari setelah mengambil dua kotak susu untuknya dan Taehyung itu.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Kim Taehyung..." gumam Yoongi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

 **.**

.

.

 **SEPTEMBER 2016 (Tiga Hari Sebelum Pembunuhan Jin Terjadi)**

Yoongi menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin di hadapannya.

Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan tengah merapikan rambutnya.

"Cih..." gumam Yoongi. "Sudah berapa lama aku terjebak dalam sel tahanan sialan ini?"

TES...

TES...

Suara tetesan air keran yang belum tertutup rapat itu terdengar.

"Seharusnya, sekarang aku sedang mempersiapkan pernikahanku yang sebenarnya akan diadakan tiga hari lagi..." gumam Yoongi.

Air mata tiba-tiba menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

Ya, memang seharusnya, tiga hari lagi adalah tanggal pernikahan Yoongi dengan tunangannya yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

Namun, karena awal 2016 kemarin ia ditahan atas pembunuhan yang tidak dilakukannya, pernikahannya tentu saja dibatalkan, karena tunangannya pun sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yoongi di hari ketika Yoongi dijatuhi hukuman tujuh tahun penjara.

"Kalau bukan karena jaksa keparat Kim Seokjin, aku sedang dalam masa-masa berbahagiaku saat ini!" gerutu Yoongi.

Yoongi menghapus air matanya, lalu kembali menatap cermin dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

"Apapun yang terjadi... Malam ini.. Aku harus bisa kabur dari dalam penjara ini... Untuk membalaskan dendamku pada Kim Seokjin keparat itu!" sahut Yoongi dengan tatapan yang seolah ingin membunuh.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Indriyasinta212 : buset tega bener XD ciye saya dibilang malaikat jd malu ah lg puasa nih jgn bikin saya jd aus/? XD liat jhope hyeong nangis itu kebahagiaan saya loh /evil smirk/ XD jiahhh TBC nya gregetan ya? wkwkw XD komedi? ide bagus :) kapan2 cb saya bikin ya XD**

 **julia kie : CERDAS SEKALI WKWKW XD**

 **ParkYoonji : suka taegi ya nji? :)**

 **Maria Felicia : ealah wkwkw XD saya jg lupa ada chat yg blm kebales kaga di WP waks XD kamu add line saya? namanya apa ya fel? saya jarang buka line soalnya XD hayo siapa pelaku sebenernya hmmm? krn emang masin2 dari mereka semua punya alesan loh buat jd pembunuhnya :) ga danta artinya apa fel? kaga jd makan gara2 ribut ya fel wkwkw XD aslinya kena odol? coba bayangin lucu pasti XD meotjida = keren :) jung jinyoung, leadernya B1A4 fel, yg main juga di Moonlight Drawn By Clouds bareng Park Bogum itu :) flashback nya kan harus ada hari-harinya fel, jd berapa hari sblm jin meninggal ada kejadian apa aja gt, kalo cm ditulis flashback kaga ketauan ntar itu kejadiannya brp hari sebelum jin nya meninggal kan :) puasa fel :) kamu? non muslim ya sepertinya? liat dari namamu :)**

 **YOONMINshippers : yoonmin sudah lewat momentnya, sidang mereka sudah berakhir/? XD**

 **PSB : siapa hayo? :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : kookmin, klo jikook jimin semenya, ini kan jimin uke XD hayo siapa yg jadian di ending? tebak aja XD hayo siapa pelakunya coba tan? :)**

 **AdeJungHobie : bayangin taehyung nyapu lucu ya? XD bareng sungjae pula wkwkw XD jgn pusing say, bobo aja dulu/? XD**

 **bities : hayo siapa pelakunya cb tebak wkwkw XD**

 **iPSyuu : ciye yuu, daya analisamu cukup menarik wkwkw XD hayo siapa pelakunya hayo? :)**

 **peachimine : LAH EMANG JASMINE KAN NAMA U? eh ini jasmine apa chanchanmarichan ya ngomong2? ada 2 yg namanya peachmine! ini chaachanmarichan ya? lah saya salah nyapa berarti kmrn wkwkw XD jd si peachmine satunya itu temen rp saya chan, dia rp jimin nama aslinya jasmine, kapelnya dulu rp jungkook nicknya kuki, trus dia diboongin gt sama si kuki makanya saya godain kmrn saya kira chan itu jasmine XD maapkeun abang ya chan :( chan dr mana aja btw?**

 **Habibahjeon : jgn berterori, dinikmati saja sampe ending ntar jg kejawab sendiri XD**

 **J Jongkok : bilang ke mtk, jangan tanyakan dimana X dan Y, mereka akan menemukan jati dirinya masing2/? wkwkw XD hayo siapa yg bunuh hayo? :)  
**

 **ntet : wkwkw semangat ya say, gmn fisikanya? bisa? wkwkw kenapa kesel sama mereka bertiga? XD**

 **mincsn : udah selesai UN kah mknya byk tdr? wkwkw jarang ya liat taetae nyapu? kaga kebayang ya? bayangin aja cb, ganteng gt nyapu waks XD JIAHHH KOK KM YG BLUSHING? wkwkw XD**

 **Vizah HD : whoaaa gumawo :) ciye taegi ciye wkwkw XD here lanjutannya ya viz :)**

 **YoonSeokBase : here chapt 8 :) iya taegi moment in cell/? XD hayo siapa pelakunya hmmm? XD here lanjutannya :)**

 **AdeJungHobie : saya mana tega bunuh kamu :* adegan tarung say, tarung di pengadilan wkwkw XD ayo sucikan pikiran di bulan ramadhan XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: MURDER CASE IN BANGTAN ESTATE**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook - #VMin #TaeGi**

 **Lenght:** **Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

 **DESEMBER 2016**

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya setelah seharian tertidur dalam klinik penjara.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Raewon.

"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, kau mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama padaku ketika aku membuka kedua mataku..." sahut Taehyung.

Raewon tertawa kecil. "Lalu? Apa yang harus kukatakan padamu selain bertanya seperti itu?"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

"Aigoo~ Lihat! Kau mulai bisa tersenyum!" sahut Raewon dengan sangat terkejut. Rasanya, itulah pertama kalinya Raewon melihat Taehyung tersenyum selama ia mengobati Taehyung dalam klinik penjara itu.

Taehyung sendiri terkejut! Mengapa ia bisa tersenyum seperti itu, padahal ucapan Raewon sesimple itu!

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa yang membuat perasaanku seolah semakin membaik akhir-akhir ini?" gumamnya.

"Min Yoongi... Tahanan yang satu sel denganmu itu, selalu menanyakan keadaanmu setiap aku lewat di depan sel kalian... Cepatlah kau kembali kesana.. Aku lelah ditanya terus olehnya!" sahut Kangjoon, yang ternyata sejak beberapa waktu lalu juga ada di dalam klinik itu untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Raewon.

"Yoongi hyeong?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Kangjoon.

Kangjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Pria itu terlihat sangat mencemaskanmu... Kurasa hubungan kalian sudah semakin akrab rupanya?"

"Aaaaahhh..." sahut Taehyung sambil membuka lebar mulutnya.

"Padahal setahuku ia sempat tertangkap oleh petugas penjara karena berusaha kabur dari dalam penjara ini! Kau tahu apa alasannya? Ia ingin membunuh hyeongmu itu..." sahut Kangjoon.

Taehyung menatap Kangjoon.

"Tak kusangka, ia bisa berhubungan baik denganmu, padahal kau adalah adik dari Kim Seokjin, jaksa yang memenjarakan Min Yoongi..." sahut Kangjoon.

Taehyung terlihat tengah berpikir. Begitu banyak pertanyaan melintas di benaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Otte, Park Jimin? Sudah ada kemajuan dalam penyelidikanmu?" tanya Minseok siang itu ketika ia melihat Jimin tidak makan siang dan terus berkutat dengan rambut berantakan di mejanya, memeriksa semua berkas mengenai kasus pembunuhan Kim Seokjin.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bahkan tidak menemukan sedikitpun kecurigaan akan adanya pelaku lain selain Kim Taehyung..."

"Sudah kubilang sejak awal, Kim Taehyung sudah jelas pelakunya..." sahut Hyungsik.

"Mengapa kau tetap bersikeras menjadi pengacara Kim Taehyung?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Entahlah, hyeong... Hanya saja aku merasa... Ada yang janggal dalam pembunuhan ini.. Mengapa semua terlihat begitu mudah.. Menunjuk Kim Taehyung sebagai pelakunya.." sahut Jimin.

"Lalu? Kau terus bersikeras mengatakan kepada hakim bahwa Kim Taehyung tidak bersalah?" tanya Minseok.

Jimin menatap Minseok sejenak. "Entahlah..." sahutnya setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Ini, tadi kubelikan saat kami makan siang... Kau jangan lupa makan siang sekalipun kau sesibuk ini, imma!" sahut Minseok sambil meletakkan sekotak makanan di atas meja Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum, menampilkan eye smilenya yang manis itu. "Gumawo, hyeong~ Hehehe~"

"Hati-hati, hyeong.. Jeon Jungkook jauh lebih besar darimu! Kau akan dengan mudah dihabisinya jika ia tahu kau sedang menggoda kekasihnya! Hahaha..." sahut Hyungsik, menggoda Minseok.

"Aigoo~" gumam Minseok sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Minseok hyeong bukan sedang menggoda Jimin, Hyungsik ah... Ia sedang mencoba menyemangati saudara kembarnya itu... Hahahaha..." goda Jinyoung.

Hyungsik dan Jinyoung tertawa bersama, puas berhasil menggoda Minseok yang paling tua dalam ruangan mereka itu, sementara Jimin mulai sibuk memakan makanan yang diberikan Minseok padanya itu.

"Park Jimin... Hwaiting!" gumam Jimin sambil mengunyah makanannya, berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEPTEMBER 2016 (Dua Hari Sebelum Pembunuhan Jin Terjadi)**

"Hyeong! Pulang kerja nanti apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Hoseok sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja Jin.

Jin melepaskan tatapannya dari laptop di hadapannya dan menatap Hoseok yang tengah duduk dihadapannya itu.

"Uhmmm... Sepertinya belum ada acara, Hoseok ah.. Waeyo?" tanya Jin.

"Hyeong.. Ayo kita makan malam bersama, lalu kita ke karaoke.. Kita sudah lama tidak karaokean bersama..." sahut Hoseok.

Jin menatap Hoseok. "Majjayo... Sudah hampir setengah tahun kita tidak ke karaoke bersama..."

"Kau selalu disibukkan dengan semua kasusmu..." sahut Hoseok.

"Kau juga, imma! Aigoo~" sahut Jin.

Hoseok tersenyum. Lalu ia menatap Jin, tepat di kedua bola matanya.

"Hyeong... Aku terkadang berpikir... Seandainya kau tidak ada di dunia ini, apakah semua kesuksesan yang kau terima akan menjadi milikku?" sahut Hoseok.

"Uh?" Jin menatap Hoseok sambil membuka lebar kedua bola mata indahnya itu.

"Bukankah kau bilang, kau baru bersedia menjadi kekasihku jika kesuksesan karirku jauh diatasmu..." sahut Hoseok.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo..."

"Jadi, terkadang aku berpikir.. Seandainya kau tidak menjadi jaksa, apa aku akan meraih semua kesuksesan yang kau punya, dan membuatmu bisa menerima cintaku dengan semua kesuksesan yang kumiliki?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap wajah Jin.

Jin tersenyum kecil. "Aigoo... Jung Hoseok... Kau ingin aku kehilangan semua prestasiku ini? Kau ingin merebut semua kesuksesanku ini, demi bisa bersamaku? Jalan pikiranmu memang luar biasa anehnya, Hoseok ah.. Hehehe~"

"Lihat saja.. Aku selalu kalah setiap berdebat denganmu..." sahut Hoseok sambil memajukkan bibirnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jin dengan ekspresi polos.

"Senyumanmu.. Selalu membuatku kalah... Senyumanmu.. Selalu meluluhkan hatiku, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, imma..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum lebar. Pujian Hoseok selalu membuatnya tersenyum selebar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon menemui Taehyung setelah jam kerja Taehyung berakhir di cafe malam itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung, tentu saja dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya. Taehyung paling benci setiap kali Namjoon menginterogasinya.

"Kim Taehyung... Apa yang kau lakukan dua hari yang lalu? Di malam hari..." tanya Namjoon.

Taehyung menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan sangat dingin.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada dingin.

"Kau.. Apa yang kau lakukan dua malam yang lalu?" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyung menatap Namjoon beberapa saat lamanya.

"Yaishhh! Kau jawab saja! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Nada bicara Namjoon semakin meninggi karena Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa aku harus menjawab semua pertanyaanmu? Untuk apa? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku, mengapa aku harus menjawab semua yang kau tanyakan?" sahut Taehyung.

PLAK!

Buku yang dipegang Namjoon mendarat cukup keras di kepala Taehyung.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, imma!" bentak Namjoon sambil menatap taja ke arah Taehyung.

"Apa detektif diijinkan melakukan kekerasan seperti ini?" tanya Taehyung dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam ke arah Namjoon.

"Cih!" gerutu Namjoon.

Taehyung segera membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Namjoon.

"Yaiiishhh! Kim Taehyung! Neo jinjja..!" gerutu Namjoon sambil berteriak, namun Taehyung terus saja berjalan menjauh dari Namjoon.

"Yaishhh! Dasar bocah brengsek yang tak punya etika!" gerutu Namjoon sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Setelah duduk di dalam mobilnya, Namjoon menyalakan mesin mobilnya sambil menggerutu, "Lihat saja, Kim Taehyung! Aku.. Akan membalaskan semua rasa kesalku ini padamu suatu saat nanti!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau jadi menemui Taehyung, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook setibanya Namjoon di kantor mereka.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu.. Apa alibinya sama persis seperti yang diceritakan Jin hyeong padamu?" tanya Jungkook.

Jungkook dan Namjoon merasa, Jin dan Taehyung memiliki hubungan yang kurang harmonis, jadi mereka berpikir bahwa Jin dan Taehyung tidak akan mendiskusikan masalah ini bersama.

Namjoon bahkan sangat yakin, jawaban yang Jin berikan padanya kemarin adalah jawaban spontan dari Jin untuk melindungi Taehyung, bukan sesuatu yang sudah direncanakan Jin dan Taehyung sebelumnya.

Karena itu mereka berusaha mendapatkan alibi dari Taehyung mengenai apa yang dilakukan Taehyung dua malam yang lalu itu untuk mencocokkan jawabannya dengan jawaban yang diberikan Jin kepada Namjoon.

"Ia sama sekali tidak menjawab, justru bersikap sangat kurang ajar terhadapku, cih!" gerutu Namjoon sambil menendang sebuah kursi dihadapannya.

Membuat Jungkook terkejut dengan amarah Namjoon yang mulai memuncak itu.

"Aigoo.. Ia memilih diam?" tanya Jungkook dengan hati-hati.

Namjoon duduk di sofa yang ada di tengah ruangan. "Majjayo..."

"Tak kusangka ia secerdas itu..." sahut Jungkook.

"Cerdas? Ia sangat... Menyebalkan!" gerutu Namjoon.

Jungkook mulai merasa tidak enak melihat mood Namjoon.

"Aku mau membuat kopi... Kau juga mau, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DESEMBER 2016**

"Yaaa... Kim Taehyung! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi ketika Taehyung kembali ke dalam selnya.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dahengiya..." sahut Yoongi sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Kudengar, kau begitu mencemaskanku..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Aaaa... Aniya..." sahut Yoongi sambil berusaha menatap ke arah lain, sementara kedua pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Gumawo, hyeong... Karena sudah mencemaskanku..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum, menatap Yoongi.

Membuat detak jantung Yoongi berdetak tidak karuan, dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Kau kenapa, hyeong? Wajahmu merah!" sahut Taehyung, sedikit panik melihat wajah Yoongi.

"A... Aniya! Aku rasa aku harus ke toilet dulu..." sahut Yoongi sambil berlari dan masuk ke dalam toilet, lalu menutup rapat-rapat pintu toilet salam sel mereka itu.

Yoongi menyenderkan tubuhnya di belakang pintu, lalu kedua telapak tangannya memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa agak panas itu.

"Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?" gumam Yoongi sambil berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya menatap ke arah kamar mandi sejenak, lalu duduk di sudut ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian, Yoongi keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Kurasa perutku agak bermasalah karena makan terlalu pedas saat makan siang tadi..."

"Aaaah... Kalau begitu lain kali jangan makan yang terlalu pedas, hyeong.. Araseo?" sahut Taehyung.

Yoongi menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Ne~"

Lalu, mereka berdua mulai berbincang-bincang, menceritakan beberapa hal yang bisa mereka ceritakan.

Dan tanpa sadar, senyuman mulai berkali-kali terbentuk di wajah Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau yakin, ingatan Taehyung tidak akan kembali?" tanya Jungkook ketika ia sedang minum kopi bersama Namjoon sore itu.

"Setidaknya, dalam waktu singkat ini, tidak... Waeyo?" tanya Namjoon.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya.. Hanya saja, aku berpikir, apa ia akan maju dalam persidangan nanti dengan keadaan hilang ingatan begitu?"

Namjoon menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Apa kau... Terlibat dalam kasus ini? Mengapa kau terlihat begitu mencemaskan keadaan ingatan Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Kau... Mencurigaiku, hyeong? Hahahaha~ Kurasa, otakmu mulai kacau akhir-akhir ini, hyeong.."

"Cih..." gerutu Namjoon sambil mengacak-acak pelan kepala Jungkook.

"Apa ingatannya benar-benar tidak akan kembali? Atau perlahan akan kembali seiring berjalannya waktu?" gumam Jungkook.

"Lebih baik, kau cemaskan kekasihmu yang akan kalah dalam persidangannya melawan Hoseok nanti..." sahut Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEPTEMBER 2016 (Dua Hari Sebelum Pembunuhan Jin Terjadi)**

Setelah makan malam bersama, Hoseok dan Jin segera masuk ke dalam ruang karaoke dan mulai menyanyikan banyak lagu sambil berteriak-teriak, melepaskan semua kepenatan mereka akan dunia persidangan yang selama ini menghimpit keseharian mereka.

Jin dan Hoseok bernyanyi sambil berjoget-joget dan tertawa bersama.

"Whoooooaaa~ Jin hyeong! Kemampuan dancemu semakin membaik! Hahaha~" sahut Hoseok ketika melihat Jin menyanyikan lagu Fantastic Baby milik Bigbang sambil menari.

 _ **"nanananana nanananana  
WOW FANTASTIC BABY  
DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN  
DANCE FANTASTIC BABY  
DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN  
DANCE WOW FANTASTIC BABY"**_

Hoseok ikut bernyanyi sambil menari bersama Jin.

" _ **I nanjangpane HEY  
kkeutpan wang charye HEY  
Ttangeul heundeulgo  
3buneuron bulchungbunhan  
RACE WAIT  
Bunwigineun gwayeol  
HUH CATCH ME ON FIRE HUH  
Jinjjaga natanatda nananana**_

 _ **Hanabuteo yeolkkaji modeun ge da han suwi  
Morae beolpan wireul michin deushi  
ttwieobwado geotteunhan uri  
Haneureun chungbunhi neomuna pureunikka  
Amugeotdo mutji mallan mariya  
neukkiran mariya naega nugunji**_

 _ **Ne shimjangsorie matge ttwigi shijakhae  
magi kkeutnal ttaekkaji YE  
I CAN'T BABY DON'T STOP THIS  
oneureun tarakhae (michyeo barakhae)  
ganeungeoya**_

 _ **WOW FANTASTIC BABY  
DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN  
DANCE FANTASTIC BABY  
DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN  
DANCE WOW FANTASTIC BABY**_

 _ **BOOM SHAKALAKA  
BOOM SHAKALAKA  
BOOM SHAKALAKA  
DAN DAN DAN DAN  
DANCE  
BOOM SHAKALAKA  
BOOM SHAKALAKA  
BOOM SHAKALAKA  
DAN DAN DAN DAN**_"

Setelah menyelesaikan lagu itu, mereka tertawa bersama.

"Aigoo, Jung Hoseok! Kau memang penuh semangat setiap berada di ruang karaoke! Ayo, lanjut ke lagu berikutnya!" sahut Jin.

Hoseok dan Jin kembali memilih beberapa lagu dan mereka nyanyikan dengan penuh semangat.

Tak terasa dua jam hampir berlalu.

"Tinggal satu lagu lagi... Apa yang ingin kau nyanyikan, Hoseok ah?" tanya Jin.

Hoseok memilih sebuah lagu, lalu meminta Jin duduk.

"Lagu ini.. Kupersembahkan untukmu, Jin hyeong..." sahut Hoseok.

Alunan melodi yang ringan dan enak didengar itu mulai terdengar.

Hoseok mulai menyanyikan lagu itu sambil tersenyum menatap ke arah Jin.

" _ **Kim Young Kwang - Star Candy (Ost. Gogh, The Starry Night)**_

 _ **I went around for a while**_  
 _ **And finally found my place**_  
 _ **Although I went through those strengthless stars**_  
 _ **And collapsed from the exhaustion**_

 _ **From some point, above my shadow  
Your warm wind blew  
Without even knowing where it's coming from  
I fell asleep**_

 _ **When will I be able to recognize you?  
From the passing people?  
Although I looked back at the countless stars  
And collapsed from the exhaustion **_

_**From some point, above my shadow  
Your warm wind blew  
Without even knowing where it's coming from  
I fell asleep **_

_**I went around for a while  
And finally found my place**_"

Jin segera bertepuk tangan setelah lagu itu selesai dinyanyikan Hoseok.

"Suaramu bagus juga, Hoseok ah! Kupikir, kau hanya bisa berteriak-teriak saja, hehehe..." sahut Jin.

Hoseok tersenyum, lalu mereka segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju parkiran mobil.

"Hyeong... Apa benar... Taehyung bukan pelaku pencurian dua malam yang lalu itu?" tanya Hoseok ketika Hoseok dan Jin tiba di depan mobil Jin.

"Uh?" Jin menatap Hoseok.

"Namjoon bercerita padaku kemarin malam... Bahwa ia mencurigai Taehyung atas kasus yang tengah dihadapinya, tapi kau terus berusaha membela Taehyung..." sahut Hoseok.

Jin menatap Hoseok.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **peachimine : chanchan ai miss yuhhhhhhhhh {} kemana aja kemana aja kok lupa mampir ke kotak review sih kan abang kangen wkwkw XD lah samaan sama si jasmine dong? rp jimin kapelnya jungkook wkwkw XD sama jg sama ff ini, jimin-jungkook XD kangen saya kangen chanchan {}**

 **Habibahjeon : hayooo, ada apa dengan yoonmin sebenernya? /pegang jidat/ XD nelangsa ya taehyungnya? skali2 lah dia terbully/? atau bisa jd memang dia pelaku sebenarnya kan? :)**

 **Maria Felicia : ujian ulang? kenapa fel? kok bs? insya allah puasa fel :) ciye kamu turunan chinese bukan? biasa turunan chinese sering disangka korea soalnya XD SUKA BGT SAYA SAMA SUKA JIMIN :) walau pronounce englishnya masih kerasa bgt logat koreanya tp saya suka dengernya, jd semacem ciri khas seorang park jimin gt dah :) saya kaga suka seventeen XD ARMY for VIP? Bang TOP ketauan ngeganja itu ya? YG lg ada2 aja ya masalahnya :( padahal legend tuh bigbang :( senyum2? iya, kadang2 saya sambil ngetik sambil geli sendiri waks XD jin nyebelin? masa sih? :) yoongi chanyeol, keren kan? wkwkw XD saya sih udah ngetik alur besarnya, end di chapter 17 :) selamat menunggu sampe chapter 17 ya :)**

 **khaliza19 : hayoooooooooooooooo XD**

 **Indriyasinta212 : kalo kaga ada TBC end dong ntar wkwkw XD jin minta dibacok wkwkw kamu aja pingin ngebunuh, gmn mereka yg berhadapan sama dia wkwkw XD wkwkw ilmu saya blm nyampe sana, kalo mau adegan berantem baca FF sama yang "MY PERFECT DANGEROUS MAN - HopeMin FF" itu ada adegan berantemnya :)**

 **AdeJungHobie : masa 2x? saya kaga sadar wkwkw XD baekhyun lg nyabe bareng D.O di taman lawang/? /deep bows to EXO-L/ saya juga suka exo kok walau lebih suka bangtan :) DI SOFA? NGAPAIN DI SOFA? WKWKW XD wah bikin gagal pokus nih XD**

 **Vizah HD : hayooo siapa nih pelakunya hmmm? :) whoaaaa thx a lot pujiannyaaaa :) km jg semangat terus ya zah! :)**

 **NameAle : copas apanya? linknya apa ffnya? kalo ffnya, jgn lupa ditulis ya authornya saya hehehe :) btw salam kenal, kayaknya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? thx a lot udah nyempetin baca :)  
**

 **YOONMINshippers : suka deh baca review dari kamu :) bikin senyum2 bacanya :)**

 **iPSyuu : iya bulan penuh kesabaran :) sabar ya yuu sabar wkwkw XD buset yg vmin udah dibaca semua? mantab! wkwkw XD itu yg 95 twins udah baca juga?**

 **PSB : hayooo suga apa bukan? :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : alhamdulillah ini ramadhan :) jd saya kaga kena timpuk XD jadi kamu pelakunya? /seret ke penjara/?/ XD**

 **bities : semua memang mencurigakan wkwkw krn masing2 mereka punya motif kan? :)**

 **ParkYoonji : yg membunuh jin adalah.. JENG JENG... PAM PAM.. DURUNGDUNGDUNG... /adzan magrib/ mari kita berbuka puasa /kaga jadi ngasih tau siapa pembunuhnya/ sekian ... wkwkwk XD**

 **Guest : nyapu aja ganteng ya? kamu mau jadi debu kah? biar disapu taehyung, diusap2 lembut dengan ujung sapunya? #iniapa XD maapkeun /bows/ :) yg bunuh siapa hayo? :) Taegi Love Story wkwkw bisa jd ide tuh buat drabble TaeGi :) hmmm, kapan2 ya kalo sempet saya bikinin :) lah itu mah serem thor nya, saya mah keren kayak taehyung #iyainaja #biarcepetberes XD**

 **mincsn : km review yg mana? guset barusan ya? wkwkw XD**

 **Avijunhobie : ciye suga sama chanyeol, rapper line tp tingginya beda jauh/? XD hayolo, deg2an ciye wkwkw XD here lanjutannya vi :) saya juga maunya apdet tiap hari tp apa daya waktunya terbatas wkwkw XD**

 **ntet : fisika sama math jelek? saya mah bencinya KWN sama sejarah, sama geografi juga deng wkwkw XD HAYO, JIMIN MAU DIAPAIN NIH HMMM? wkwkw**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: MURDER CASE IN BANGTAN ESTATE**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook - #VMin #TaeGi**

 **Lenght:** **Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

 **DESEMBER 2016**

Jimin mengunjungi Taehyung di penjara malam itu.

"Kim Taehyung-sshi.. Lima hari lagi, persidanganmu akan digelar... Apa kau.. Belum mengingat apapun?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menatap Jimin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Huftttt..." gumam Jimin.

"Dari semua dokumen yang kau pelajari... Semua bukti benar-benar mengarah kepadaku kah?" tanya Taehyung sambil terus menatap Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Majjayo..."

"Apa memang benar... Aku yang membunuh Jin hyeong?" tanya Taehyung dengan ekspresi merasa bersalah.

Jimin menatap Taehyung, sementara Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya dengan lemas.

"Apa sedikitpun... Tak ada yang kau ingat?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung kembali menatap Jimin.

"Kudengar, sudah tiga kali kau mengeluh kesakitan di kepalamu... Tak adakah... Ingatan yang melintas ketika kau kesakitan?" tanya Jimin lagi.

Taehyung sedikit ragu, haruskah ia menceritakan apa yang akhir-akhir ini sering terlintas di benaknya.

"Apapun itu, ceritakan padaku... Aku ini pengacaramu.. Aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin membelamu.. Jadi kumohon, ceritakan padaku apapun yang kau ketahui... Kim Taehyung..." sahut Jimin, berusaha meyakinkan Taehyung.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat lamanya, akhirnya Taehyung menceritakan mengenai sosok Jin yang sedikit diingatnya akhir-akhir ini, sosok tubuh Jin yang penuh darah dan meneriakan namanya.

"Ia... Meneriakkan namamu?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Karena itu.. Aku berpikir... Apa benar aku pelakunya? Apa ia berteriak setelah aku... Memukul kepalanya?"

Jimin menatap Taehyung beberapa saat lamanya, lalu tiba-tiba tangan Jimin menggenggam tangan Taehyung.

"Ini bisa menjadi sebuah clue lain, Kim Taehyung-sshi! Bisa saja... Ia berteriak... Memperingatkanmu... Bahwa ada orang lain disana... Yang menyakitinya dan berencana melukaimu juga!" sahut Jimin.

Saat itu juga, tiba-tiba rasa nyeri itu kembali menjalari kepala Taehyung.

"Aaaaarrggghhhhh!" Taehyung kembali berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kim Taehyung-sshi! Kim Taehyung-sshi! Kau kenapa?" sahut Jimin dengan sangat panik.

"Argggghhhh!" teriak Taehyung. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena kesakitan. Tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Siapapun yang di depan! Tolong! Kim Taehyung kembali merasa kesakitan!" teriak Jimin.

Seo Kangjoon segera berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan segera membawa Taehyung ke klinik Kim Raewon yang ada di dalam penjara.

"Arrrggghhhhh!" Taehyung terus berteriak kesakitan.

Raewon segera menyuntikkan obat pereda rasa sakit, yang sekaligus mengandung obat penenang.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung mulai tertidur.

Jimin masih syok, terkejut melihat betapa kesakitannya Taehyung barusan.

"Apa ia... Selalu berteriak kesakitan begini ketika sakit di kepalanya menyerangnya?" tanya Jimin kepada Raewon.

"Majjayo..." Raewon menganggukan kepalanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa?"

"Ah... Park Jimin imnida.. Aku pengacara yang akan membela Kim Taehyung di persidangan lima hari lagi.." sahut Jimin.

"Aaaaahhh... Jadi kau adalah superhero yang tiba-tiba saja bersedia menjadi pengacara Taehyung setelah semua pengacara menolak menjadi pengacaranya?" sahut Raewon sambil tersenyum.

Jimin jadi malu mendengar pujian Raewon.

Tak lama kemudian, Jimin pamit dan kembali ke rumahnya, sementara Taehyung masih tertidur dalam klinik itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa... Yang akan kau lakukan dengan tongkat golf itu?" sahut Jin dengan ekspresi penuh ketakutan._

 _"Apa... Yang akan kau lakukan dengan tongkat golf itu?" sahut Jin lagi. Kedua bola matanya terbelalak sangat lebar._

 _BUK!_

 _Suara pukulan yang cukup keras terdengar._

 _"Arrrggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" teriakan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Jin kembali terdengar menggema memenuhi ruangan itu._

"Hhhhhh! Hhhhhhh!" Taehyung segera terbangun dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk di atas kasur klinik itu.

Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Saat itu, Kim Raewon sedang tidak di dalam klinik.

Taehyung hanya seorang diri disana.

"Hhhhhh... Hhhhhh..." Taehyung terus berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa... Yang barusan kuimpikan? Apa yang baru saja melintas dalam mimpiku?" gumam Taehyung sambil menghapus keringat di wajahnya.

Taehyung berusaha memejamkan matanya, siapa tahu ada hal lain yang kembali melintas dalam ingatannya.

Namun sia-sia.

Hanya adegan ketika Jin berkata dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang melintas dalam mimpinya barusan saja yang berhasil diingatnya.

"Jin hyeong... Mengatakan hal itu... Kepada siapa?" gumam Taehyung.

"Kepada sang pelaku pastinya... Lalu.. Apa benar ada orang lain disana malam itu? Atau ia... Mengatakan hal itu... Kepadaku?" gumam Taehyung lagi.

"Apa aku.. Yang memegang tongkat golf itu.. Dan memukul kepalanya hingga kepalanya dibanjiri darah?"

Berbagai pertanyaan terus melintas dalam benak Taehyung, namun tetap saja tak ada hal lain yang berhasil diingatnya lagi.

Tak lama kemudian Raewon kembali ke dalam klinik.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 02.40 AM.

"Uh? Kau sudah sadarkan diri? Secepat ini?" Raewon terkejut ketika mendapati Taehyung sudah terduduk di atas kasur itu. Padahal, biasanya Taehyung akan tertidur cukup lama.

Taehyung menatap Raewon.

"Kau berkeringat! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Raewon segera menghampiri Taehyung dan memegang keningnya untuk mengukur suhu tubuh Taehyung.

"Gwenchana, ssaem..." sahut Taehyung.

"Tubuhmu tidak demam... Ini keringat dingin... Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Raewon lagi.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Gwenchana..."

"Araseo.. Kalau begitu, tidurlah sementara disini hingga waktu sarapan pagi tiba nanti..." sahut Raewon.

Taehyung menganggukan pelan kepalanya, lalu kembali berbaring di atas kasur itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong... Akhir-akhir ini tidak ada kasus yang tidak bisa kita selesaikan! Apa karena Taehyung sudah berada di penjara... Dan Jin hyeong sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini?" tanya Jungkook setelah ia dan Namjoon menyelesaikan sebuah kasus pagi itu, setelah mereka terjaga semalaman untuk membekuk pelaku pencurian yang sudah mereka intai selama seminggu lebih.

Namjoon menatap Jungkook. "Benar ucapanmu... Selama ini, banyak kasus yang tidak bisa kita selesaikan dengan baik, ketika Kim Taehyung yang menjadi tersangka dalam penyelidikan kita.. Dan Jin hyeong selalu berusaha melindunginya.."

"Berarti... Selama ini... Semuanya benar? Bahwa benar Taehyung adalah pelaku dari semua kasus yang gagal kita selesaikan selama ini?" tanya Jungkook.

"Sembilan puluh persen, iya..." sahut Namjoon.

Jungkook tiba-tiba terdiam sambil menatap layar handphonenya.

"Park Jimin..." gumam Jungkook.

"Mengapa ekspresimu seperti itu, imma?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku mencemaskan Jimin hyeong... Bagaimana ia akan berdiri di persidangan empat hari lagi... Sementara jelas-jelas Taehyung pelaku dari semua pembunuhan ini..." sahut Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap Namjoon sambil berkata, "Atau memang benar... Taehyung hanya dijebak oleh seseorang?"

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau.. Menemukan sesuatu dalam penyelidikan mengenai kematin Jin hyeong?"

"Aniya.. Geunyang..." sahut Jungkook.

"Aku kadang curiga.. Apa kau tahu sesuatu akan kasus pembunuhan Jin hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

Jungkook tertawa kecil, menampilkan sederetan gigi kelincinya. "Aku hanya berusaha berpikir dari sudut pandang lain, hyeong.. Hehehe..."

Namjoon terlihat berpikir.

"Bukankah kau pernah berkata padaku? Bahwa belum tentu tersangka adalah pelaku sebenarnya? Makanya aku selalu berusaha menelaah semua kasus dari sudut pandang yang berbeda..." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Majjayo... Kau mengingat nasihatku rupanya? Baguslah kalau begitu..." sahut Namjoon sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu, waktunya kita tidur! Aku lelah terjaga semalaman... Hoahhhmmmmm~" sahut Jungkook.

"Ayo kita tidur yang lelap!" sahut Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau kenapa lagi, Taehyung ah? Kudengar ketika kau berbicara dengan Park Jimin kemarin malam, kau kesakitan lagi.. Kau sudah baik-baik saja sekarang?" tanya Yoongi ketika melihat Taehyung berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang makan penjara untuk sarapan.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aigoo~ Mengapa akhir-akhir ini sakit kepalamu semakin menjadi-jadi?" tanya Yoongi sambil memegang pelan bahu Taehyung.

"Molla, hyeong.. Ayo kita makan, aku lapar..." sahut Taehyung.

Taehyung dan Yoongi berjalan menuju meja tempat makanan dibagikan. Mereka mengambil tray masing-masing, lalu duduk bersama beberapa tahanan lainnya di sudut ruangan.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka ke lapangan untuk berolahraga pagi.

Namun, seperti biasa, Taehyung lebih memilih duduk di kursi kayu panjang di tepi lapangan itu ketimbang ikut bermain dengan tahanan lainnya.

Yoongi bermain sepak bola sejenak, dan berhenti bermain ketika menyadari Taehyung terus terduduk saja sendirian di kursi itu sejak tadi.

Yoongi menghampiri Taehyung dan duduk disamping Taehyung.

"Kau.. Mengapa tidak mau berolahraga dan selalu duduk disini?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aku... Lebih suka memikirkan beberapa hal daripada berlari-larian tanpa tujuan seperti kalian semua..." sahut Taehyung.

"Kau merasa bersalah? Jika kau bermain dan tertawa bersama kami... Sementara kau bahkan belum yakin siapa yang membunuh hyeongmu itu?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Sesekali, bermainlah... Aku yakin hyeongmu juga berharap kau bisa tertawa..." sahut Yoongi sambil menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung, lalu kembali berjalan menuju lapangan dan bergabung bermain sepak bola lagi.

Taehyung memikirkan ucapan Yoongi barusan.

"Apa benar, hyeong? Kau juga berharap aku bisa tertawa di dunia ini? Lalu.. Jika benar aku yang membunuhmu... Apa kau juga mengharapkan kebahagianku di dunia ini?" gumam Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Empat hari lagi sidang Kim Taehyung akan digelar..." gumam Hoseok sambil menatap meja kerja Jin yang sudah tiga bulan itu kosong.

Tiba-tiba saja, semua kejadian yang membahagiakan antara dirinya dan Jin dalam ruang kerja mereka itu seolah terputar jelas di benak Hoseok.

Kejadian dimana mereka tertawa bersama, membicarakan banyak kasus bersama, merasa lelah bersama, merasa stres bersama ketika kerjaan sedang menumpuk, dan juga semua senyuman manis milik Jin yang selalu mewarnai hari-hari Hoseok.

TES~

Air mata Hoseok kembali menetes.

Hoseok segera menghapus air matanya dengan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Hyeong... Aku merindukanmu... Jinjja, hyeong... Jinjja... Bogoshipda... Jinjja..." sahut Hoseok. Kedua bola matanya digenangi air mata.

Hoseok memejamkan kedua bola mata.

"Aku... Bingung, hyeong... Apa yang harus kulakukan dalam persidangan empat hari lagi... Haruskah aku menjebloskan adik kesayanganmu itu dalam penjara seumur hidupnya? Aku harus bagaimana, hyeong? Kau.. Begitu menyayangi Kim Taehyung kan? Lalu.. Aku harus bagaimana dalam persidangan nanti, hyeong?" gumam Hoseok sambil terus berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Sebentar lagi ia harus menyelesaikan sebuah kasus di persidangan, makanya ia tidak mau terlihat habis menangis.

Tak lama kemudian, alarm handphonenya berbunyi, reminder bahwa satu jam lagi sidang akan digelar dan itu berarti sudah waktunya bagi Hoseok untuk bersiap-siap.

Hoseok segera menghapus semua air mata di wajahnya, lalu membuka laci mejanya yang paling bawah untuk mengambil tasnya, dan ia melihat topi itu.

Sebuah topi berwarna merah. Hadiah ulang tahun Jin untuk Hoseok dua tahun yang lalu.

Alasan Jin memberikan topi itu untuk Hoseok adalah, karena Jin ingin memiliki topi yang sama dengan Hoseok agar bisa mereka pakai bersama saat bermain golf.

Jadi, Jin membeli satu topi yang sama untuknya, dan satunya diberikan kepada Hoseok sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Hoseok.

Jin dan Hoseok sering menghabiskan waktu kosong mereka di weekend dengan bermain golf untuk menenangkan pikiran mereka yang selalu dipenuhi dengan persidangan.

"Sudah tiga bulan berlalu, hyeong... Dan sudah tiga bulan pula... Aku tidak pernah lagi memakai topi pemberianmu... Sudah tiga bulan pula.. Aku tidak pernah menginjakkan kakiku di lapangan golf tempat kita biasa bermain golf bersama..." gumam Hoseok dengan wajah yang sangat lesu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEPTEMBER 2016 (Dua Hari Sebelum Pembunuhan Jin Terjadi)**

Taehyung segera mendatangi rumah Sungjae yang terletak tak jauh dari cafe tempat mereka bekerja setelah Namjoon menginterogasinya malam itu.

"Ada apa kau kesini malam-malam, Taehyung ah?" tanya Sungjae.

"Detektif sialan itu... Menginterogasiku mengenai pencurian yang kita lakukan dua malam yang lalu..." gerutu Taehyung.

"Jinjja? Bukanya kau bilang hyeongmu sudah membantu menutup-nutupinya?" tanya Sungjae.

"Aku rasa detektif sialan itu mulai tidak mempercayai Jin hyeong juga... Cih!" Wajah Taehyung terlihat sangat kesal.

"Kalau ia berhasil membuktikan kau bersalah, aku juga akan terseret! Yaaa, Kim Taehyung! Apapun caranya, kita harus bisa terbebas dari tuduhan mereka! Aku bisa dibunuh eomma kalau ia tahu apa yang kulakukan!" sahut Sungjae.

"Aku tidak masalah sebenarnya jika dipenjara..." gerutu Taehyung. "Daripada aku harus mengemis-ngemis meminta tolong pada Jin hyeong, aku lebih iklas dijebloskan ke dalam penjara!"

"Tapi bagaimana reputasi hyeongmu nanti jika adiknya menjadi narapidana?" tanya Sungjae.

Taehyung terdiam. " _Haruskah aku memikirkan reputasinya juga? Cih!_ " gerutu batin Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon berkunjung ke rumah Hoseok tak lama setelah Hoseok kembali ke rumahnya setelah pulang dari karaoke bersama Jin.

"Bagaimana, Hoseok ah? Apa Jin hyeong menceritakan semuanya padamu?" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Ia terlihat sangat terkejut waktu aku bertanya..." sahut Hoseok.

"Apa ia mulai curiga bahwa kau sedang diam-diam membantuku?" tanya Namjoon.

"Seharusnya tidak... Aku dan Jin hyeong kan sudah sangat dekat... Kami sering membahas sangat banyak hal bersama, jadi rasanya ia tidak akan curiga... Tapi, ia terlihat sangat terkejut ketika aku bertanya tadi..." sahut Hoseok.

"Terkejut? Apa berarti ia mengiyakan?" tanya Namjoon.

"Dari sorot matanya, kurasa ia mengiyakan... Tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang diucapkannya.. Bagaimana kau membuktikan kalau ia mengiyakan bahwa Taehyung memang pelakunya?" sahut Hoseok.

"Cih... Ia cukup cerdas rupanya!" gerutu Namjoon.

"Ini sudah kasus ketujuh yang tidak bisa kau selesaikan karena Taehyung kan?" tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku sudah mendapat teguran dari atasanku, karena aku dan Jungkook tidak bisa menyelesaikan kasus-kasus sepele seperti ini.. Cih!"

"Himnae, Namjoon ah!" sahut Hoseok sambil memberikan segelas minuman kepada Namjoon.

"Gumawo, Hoseok ah..." sahut Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DESEMBER 2016**

"Hyeong... Apa kau ada waktu sore nanti? Aku rindu padamu... Ayo kita jalan-jalan sejenak lalu makan malam bersama..." tanya Jungkook ketika menelepon kekasihnya yang manis itu.

"Sore ini? Chagiya... Aku rasa aku harus pulang agak malam lagi hari ini... Kalau nanti malam saja bagaimana?" tanya Jimin.

"Waeyo? Kasus Kim Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook.

"Majjayo... Aku mendapat telepon dari Seoul Public Prison.. Katanya Kim Taehyung memintaku menemuinya sore ini... Aku akan segera menemuimu setelah kembali dari sana... Otte?" tanya Jimin.

"Kim Taehyung? Memintamu menemuinya? Ada apa, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Nado molla, chagiya.. Makanya, aku harus kesana sore ini..." sahut Jimin.

"Araseo... Kalau begitu, kabari aku setelah kau selesai bertemu Taehyung ya, hyeong... Apa perlu kujemput di penjara?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aniya... Aku akan membawa mobil sendiri kesana... Nanti kita langsung bertemu saja di lokasi yang kau tentukan..." sahut Jimin.

"Uhhhh... Araseo... Kau hati-hati ya, hyeong.. Jangan terlalu lelah.. Dan persiapkan juga mentalmu dengan baik.. Persidanganmu empat hari lagi akan sangat sulit untuk kau menangkan..." sahut Jungkook.

Jimin tersenyum. "Araseo, chagiya... Kau juga jangan terlalu lelah bekerja... Jangan telat makan... Araseo?"

"Ne, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

"Kumatikan ya panggilannya..." sahut Jimin.

"Hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

"Ne?" tanya Jimin.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata dengan nada sangat lembut, "Saranghae..."

Jimin tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Nado saranghae... Hehehehe~" sahut Jimin.

Setelah panggilan terputus, Jungkook menatap layar handphonenya.

"Kim Taehyung meminta Jimin hyeong menemuinya? Ada apa?" gumam Jungkook.

"Apa... Ia mulai... Mengingat sesuatu? Akan kejadian malam itu?" gumam Jungkook lagi dengan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **AdeJungHobie : mulfan? byk dong biasnya XD tau juga lagu Star Candy? kirain saya doang yg suka :) enak tuh lagunya, suara youngkwang hyeong juga soft2 gmn gitu nyanyiinnya :) kaga nonton live tp udeh donlot, ntar malem siap gw tonton wkwkw XD semalem bukber jd kaga bs nntn livenya -_- btw live nya 4 O'Clock mantab soul! waks XD hayo nak, siapa pembunuhnya nak? XD**

 **Indriyasinta212 : jangan dipenasarin, ditunggu aja ntar jg kejawab sendiri/? XD the power of jin's handkiss XD hayoloooo, siapa hayo yang bunuh? :) jd pingi bala-bala (read: bakwan) XD**

 **Vizah HD : toel siapa zah? bgagus? o.o asek dah ada yg penasaran wkwkw XD biasmu jhope hyeong ya? bias saya jiyeon t-ara /kaga nanya/?/ XD kenalin, istrinya hoseok hyeong, saya tae-v suaminya park jiyeon wkwkw XD**

 **PSB : here lanjutannya :)**

 **Habibahjeon : ani, jangan kau sudahi begiu saja, ani! bang roma tak bisa tanpamu/? XD nunggu saya putus sama siapa? wkwkw XD manusia? gmn kalo pembunuhnya hantu berdarah hijau yang menghantui bangtan estate hayo? wkwkw xD**

 **Maria Felicia : DAEBAK! REVIEWMU LEBIH PANJANG DARI CHAPTER FF SAYA wkwkw XD kok gt? semua ujian ulang even nilainya bagus? kok bisa? O.o gumawo neng doanya :) coba ajarin jungkook tuh "One Minute English With JK and Feli" keren keknya XD iya top hyeong lg kena masalah ya jd sedih saya :( BUSET FF MAFIA2AN SAYA NYERAH XD kaga ngarti dunia permafiaan apalagi perganjaan XD #taevanakalim/? IYA SAYA JUGA KAGET PAS WE DONT TALK ANYMORE PT.2 PAS BANGET YA JUNGKOOK-JIMIN KEK DISINI wkwkw XD anyway 4 O'Clock is the best lah, ah kembaran saya (read: Kim Taehyun) keren bgt :) HAYO SIAPA PELAKUNYA HAYO? wkwkw XD**

 **YOONMINshippers : CIYE :) TERHURA SAYA NENG {}**

 **iPSyuu : enak kentang mah, lah saya? hanya remah rengginang yang tersisa di taperwer/? XD wkwkw ciye lg ikut nyelidikin nih ehem :) kaga suka genre kayak gituan ya yuu? yaudah jgn dibaca yg ff itu mah XD**

 **J Jongkok : CIYE ADA YG KEPO HMMM :) here lanjutannya :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : hayooo nambah lagi kan daftar tersangkanya? wkwkw XD partnya jimin kenapa dikit? krn dia kecil/? #abaikan XD baca cinlok di kala puasa entah kenapa kebacanya cilok loh wkwkw oh cilok, jd ingin buka puasa pake cilok rasanya XD km jg fighting ya tan :)**

 **GestiPark : iya ges, udah chapter 10 XD hayoooo, siapa hayo pelakunya?**

 **Avijunhobie : hmmmmmm, siapa kira2 pelakunya kah? wkwkw XD sianida wkwkw XD masa baru baca ff taegi? ff saya banyak kan yg taegi... Kill Me Heal Me, itu taegi, trus ada lagi kan yg taegi XD LOVE IN CELL - TAEGI FF, keren tuh XD**

 **mincsn : dimaapkeun lah klo lupa login mah, asal jgn lp baca/? XD HAYO SIAPA PELAKUNYA? :)**

 **ParkYoonji : hayo mau komen apa ji? :) kelibet ya? dibaca dengan cermat berarti itu tagline kejadian bulan apanya :) hayo siapa yg bunuh hmmm? :)**

 **YoonSeokBase : here chapt 10 :) iya loh saya kaget asli, jujur aja saya ngetik ini ff udah agak lama kan, 10 chapter berarti udah dari 10 minggu yg lalu, dan ini ff saya bikin karena dapet inspirasi dari drama DEFENDANT, lah skrng saya lg nonton Suspicious Partner, lah kok ceritanya rada2 mirip wkwkw XD dasar aneh euy XD hayooo, jd siapa pelakunya? :) btw gregetan saya nntn suspicious partner, unyu liat moment 5 org di office Noh &Byun&Ji Firm Laws nya wkwkw XD**

 **ntet : kaga sabar nunggu sidangnya ya? XD**

* * *

 **BTW KARENA MINGGU DEPAN INSYA ALLAH SAYA MUDIK, SAYA IJIN HIATUS YA :)**

 **1-2 MINGGUAN LAH..**

 **JD MOHON BERSABAR MENUNGGU NEXT CHAPTER NYA :)**

 **BTW, MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN BUAT SEMUANYA, MAAPIN KLO SAYA BANYAK SALAH /deep bows/**

 **SELAMAT IDUL FITRI BAGI YG MERAYAKAN :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: MURDER CASE IN BANGTAN ESTATE**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook - #VMin #TaeGi**

 **Lenght:** **Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **.**

 **DESEMBER 2016**

Jimin mengunjungi Taehyung lagi di penjara sore itu.

"Ada apa, Kim Taehyung-sshi? Mengapa kau memintaku menemuimu?" tanya Jimin ketika ia sudah berada dalam ruangan itu, hanya berdua dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Jimin beberapa saat lamanya, lalu berkata, "Aku... Sepertinya mulai mengingat sesuatu yang lain..."

Jimin melebarkan kedua matanya yang kecil itu. "Maksudmu? Ingatanmu mulai kembali?"

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak sepenuhnya kembali... Justru menurutku, hanya sangat sedikit yang kuingat..."

"Apapun itu, sekecil apapun ingatanmu yang kembali, akan menjadi petunjuk dalam kasusmu ini... Ceritakan padaku apa yang kau ingat, Taehyung-sshi..." sahut Jimin.

"Aku... Semalam adegan ini melintas begitu saja dalam benakku ketika aku tertidur dalam klinik..." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin memperhatikan Taehyung dengan seksama, bersiap mendengarkan cerita Taehyung.

"Jin hyeong... Terduduk di lantai lantai tiga rumah kami... Di ruang tengah lantai tiga tepatnya, karena aku melihat ada televisi dan home theater di belakang Jin hyeong.. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan... Ia terus bertanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan tongkat golf itu... Ekspresi wajahnya begitu ketakutan... Dan tak lama kemudian tongkat golf itu mengenai kepala Jin hyeong.. Jin hyeong berteriak dan darah mulai mengalir dari kepalanya membasahi wajah dan pakaiannya..." sahut Taehyung.

"Jinjja? Hal itu melintas dalam benakmu?" tanya Jimin dengan penuh keterkejutan.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu... Siapa... Yang memukul Jin-sshi dengan tongkat golf itu?" tanya Jimin. "Apa kau mengingatnya?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat siapa yang memukul Jin hyeong..."

Jimin mulai berpikir.

"Bisa jadi... Aku yang memukul Jin hyeong..." sahut Taehyung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Jimin menatap Taehyung.

"Mengapa kau berkata begitu?" tanya Jimin.

"Entahlah... Aku hanya... Benar-benar tidak mengerti... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu... Mengapa Jin hyeong terbunuh dengan mengenaskan... Mengapa aku lompat dari lantai tiga... Mengapa aku tak ingat apapun... Siapa yang membunuh Jin hyeong sebenarnya? Apa benar.. Aku pelakunya..." sahut Taehyung dengan nada lirih.

Jimin menatap Taehyung. Jimin bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas, betapa depresinya Taehyung saat itu.

"Coba perlahan kau ingat-ingat lagi.. Siapa yang membunuh Jin-sshi... Apa kau yakin... Kau yang membunuhnya? Atau.. Ada orang lain disana ketika kejadian itu terjadi?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menatap Jimin. "Aku akan berusaha mengingatnya..."

"Kau bisa langsung hubungi aku jika kau mengingat hal lainnya..." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Waktu kita tidak banyak, Taehyung-sshi... Tinggal empat hari lagi..." sahut Jimin.

"Araseo..." sahut Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook terus merenung sambil duduk di meja kerjanya.

Namjoon berkali-kali memanggil namanya namun Jungkook tidak merespon.

Namjoon berjalan menuju tempat Jungkook terduduk.

BUK!

"Yaishhh, imma! Kupingmu sudah tidak berfungsi lagi?" tanya Namjoon sambil memukul kepala Jungkook dengan beberapa kertas berkas kasus di tangannya.

"Ouchh!" gerutu Jungkook sambil menatap Namjoon dan memegang kepalanya yang dipukul Namjoon barusan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Daritadi aku terus memanggilmu namun kau tak menyahut juga..." sahut Namjoon.

"Uh? Mian, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya.

"Aigoo! Kau bertengkar lagi dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Namjoon.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya~ Geunyang.. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku sejak kemarin..."

"Kau bantu aku urus kasus ini, aku ada keperluan sebentar.. Dua jam lagi aku kembali.. Aku pergi dulu ya!" sahut Namjoon sambil meletakkan beberapa berkasi di atas meja Jungkook.

"Uh? Ahhh.. Ne... Araseo, hyeong.. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ke tempat temanku.." sahut Namjoon sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja mereka itu.

"Hati-hati, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

Namjoon mengangkat tangan kanannya, menandakan ia mengiyakan ucapan Jungkook, sambil terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook terus memperhatikan sosok Namjoon yang mulai menghilang dari hadapannya itu.

Beberapa saat lamanya Jungkook menatap ke arah Namjoon itu, lalu memejamkan kedua bola matanya sambil memijat pelan keningnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Waktu kita tidak banyak, Taehyung-sshi... Tinggal empat hari lagi..."_

Ucapan Jimin terus terngiang di benak Taehyung.

"Tinggal empat hari lagi..." gumam Taehyung.

"Waeyo, Taehyung ah?" tanya Yoongi, yang sudah sedari tadi diam-diam memperhatikan Taehyung yang tengah merenung dalam sel itu.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yoongi. "Gwenchana, hyeong..."

"Himnae, Kim Taehyung! Sidangmu akan digelar.. Empat hari lagi kan?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau bisa menang? Kau bahkan masing kehilangan ingatanmu..." sahut Yoongi.

"Molla, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung dengan nada lemah.

Yoongi mendekati Taehyung, lalu kedua tangan Yoongi menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung. Tatapan Yoongi terkunci ke kedua bola mata Taehyung.

"Aku berharap... Di persidangan nanti, semua berjalan dengan sebaik mungkin, Kim Taehyung.. Jangan sampai... Kau menjadi tahanan tak bersalah sepertiku..." sahut Yoongi.

"Uh?" Taehyung menatap Yoongi.

"Entah mengapa, aku merasa sangat yakin.. Bukan kau yang membunuh hyeongmu itu..." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung dan Yoongi saling bertatapan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja.

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan lembut yang singkat itu mendarat di bibir Taehyung.

"Kuharap, ini bisa menjadi penyemangatmu... Kim Taehyung..." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung masih membelalakan kedua bola matanya karena terkejut.

"Kurasa.. Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Taehyung ah... Padahal aku... Begitu membenci hyeongmu itu..." sahut Yoongi. Kedua pipinya mulai memerah.

Yoongi segera melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Taehyung, lalu segera berjalan cepat menuju matrasnya dan segera berbaring disana, membelakangi Taehyung.

Ia tiba-tiba saja merasa malu atas kenekatannya barusan.

Yoongi menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Sementara Taehyung tetap terdiam di tempatnya terduduk, masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Yoongi katakan dan lakukan kepadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang Taehyung katakan padamu, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

Malam itu, Jungkook menyempatkan dirinya menjemput Jimin di kantornya untuk makan malam bersama.

Jimin menatap Jungkook. "Mengapa kau begitu terlihat penasaran, chagi? Tidak biasanya kau ikut campur sejauh ini dalam kasus yang kutangani..."

Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Aniya... Geunyang..." sahut Jungkook.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku... Mencemaskan karirmu, hyeong... Kau maju menjadi jaksa pembela Kim Taehyung saja sudah banyak yang menghujatmu, apalagi kalau kau benar-benar kalah telak dalam persidangan nanti..." sahut Jungkook.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak biasanya kekasihnya bersikap sedikit berlebihan seperti ini.

"Jeon Jungkook.. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Jimin.

"Jinjja, hyeong... Aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu kali ini..." sahut Jungkook.

Jungkook benci, paling benci, setiap Jimin memanggil namanya. Karena itu berarti mood Jimin sedang tidak baik, atau tanda-tanda bahwa mereka akan segera bertengkar.

Jimin terus menatap Jungkook dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Jinjja, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook dengan wajah memelas,berusaha meyakinkan Jimin.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Jimin yang duduk dihadapannya itu.

Jimin menganggukan pelan kepalanya, lalu kembali menyendok makanan di piringnya.

Setelah suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat lamanya, Jimin menatap Jungkook.

"Bagaimana kasus yang tengah kau tangani, chagi?" tanya Jimin.

Jungkook kembali merasa lega dengan pertanyaan Jimin. Jimin sudah tidak lagi memanggil namanya. Itu tandanya, Jimin sudah tidak marah lagi padanya.

"Seperti biasa, hyeong... Melelahkan..." sahut Jungkook sambil mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Himnae! Hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum, berusaha menyemangati kekasihnya yang tampan itu.

Jungkook ikut tersenyum, menampilkan sederetan gigi kelincinya, sambil menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Kau juga, hyeong.. Hwaiting!" sahut Jungkook sambil mengusap pelan poni Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kejadian Yoongi mencium Taehyung sore tadi, suasana dalam sel itu jadi agak canggung.

Bahkan, ketika makan malam tadi pun, mereka saling terdiam.

Setelah kejadian itu, Yoongi terus berbaring dan tidak berani bergerak dari matrasnya, kecuali jika ia ingin ke toilet, dan ketika makan malam tadi.

Sementara Taehyung terus terduduk di pojok ruangan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya yang ditekuk ke atas itu.

Berbagai pikiran melintas dalam benak Taehyung. Sementara berbagai rutukan terus terngiang dalam benak Yoongi, merutuki dirinya yang terlalu nekat mengutarakan perasaannya tadi kepada Taehyung.

" _Min Yoongi, kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu rupanya?_ " gerutu batin Yoongi.

" _Apa yang kau sukai darinya? Bukankah kau begitu membenci hyeongnya itu?_ " gerutu batin Yoongi lagi.

Yoongi terus menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut sambil bergelut dengan batinnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan Taehyung memecah kesunyian malam itu.

"Hyeong... Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersembunyi disana?" tanya Taehyung.

"Uh?" Yoongi terkejut, tidak menyangka Taehyung akan menegurnya terlebih dulu.

"Kau bisa kehabisan nafas kalau terus bersembunyi di bawah selimutmu itu, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung.

Yoongi segera duduk di atas matrasnya sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Mian, Taehyung ah... Aku tadi entah sedang berpikir apa..." sahut Yoongi dengan wajah merasa bersalah.

Taehyung tersenyum simpul, senyuman yang membuat detak jantung Yoongi kembali berdebar tidak karuan.

"Aku... Ada sangat banyak hal yang membebaniku, hyeong.. Jadi maaf kalau aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana menanggapi ucapanmu tadi..." sahut Taehyung.

"Ne... Aku mengerti, Taehyung ah... Maafkan kebodohanku tadi..." sahut Yoongi sambil memajukan bibirnya sedikit ke depan.

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti sejenak tepat disamping tempat Yoongi terduduk.

Taehyung mengusap pelan kepala Yoongi sambil tersenyum, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Mwoyaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~" gumam Yoongi sambil memekik pelan, kegirangan. Padahal hanya sentuhan kecil Taehyung di kepalanya, namun entah mengapa ia merasa begitu senang.

"Whoaaaaa... Min Yoongi... Kau sudah gila rupanya?" gumam Yoongi sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi terbangun dari mimpinya setelah tertidur beberapa saat lamanya.

Yoongi memimpikan Taehyung dalam mimpinya, dan ia segera terbangun dengan detak jantung yang begitu tidak karuan.

Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Taehyung yang sudah tertidur lelap di matrasnya yang berada di sebelah matras Yoongi.

Wajah Taehyung terlihat begitu sempurna di mata Yoongi.

Tanpa sadar sebuah lagu seolah terputar di benak Yoongi ketika ia tengah asik menatap Taehyung yang tertidur lelap disampingnya itu.

" _ **Suran – Heartbeat (Ost. Strong Woman Do Bong Soon)**_

 _ **I'm dreaming**_  
 _ **With a fluttering heart**_  
 _ **I'm looking at you**_  
 _ **With a pounding heart, without knowing**_

 _ **Like today  
A white star came down into my heart  
It's floating and shining in your eyes**_

 _ **I'm drawing you out  
Blankly, on the colored sky  
I'm turning around  
Because of chance**_

 _ **Like today  
A white star came down into my heart  
I'm floating and shining in your eyes**_

 _ **Like each day  
If only you could come to me  
Like the warm night sky**_

 _ **Heartbeat heartbeat  
Speeding Up  
Heartbeat heartbeat  
In My Mind  
Heartbeat heartbeat  
It's slowly getting louder**_

 _ **Heartbeat heartbeat  
On And On  
Heartbeat heartbeat  
In My Mind  
Heartbeat heartbeat  
I feel like you can hear it**_

 _ **I'm dreaming  
With a fluttering heart  
I'm looking at you  
With a pounding heart, without knowing**_

 _ **Like today  
A white star came down into my heart  
It's floating and shining in your eyes**_

 _ **Like each day  
If only you could come to me  
Like the warm night sky**_

 _ **Heartbeat heartbeat  
Speeding Up  
Heartbeat heartbeat  
In My Mind  
Heartbeat heartbeat  
It's slowly getting louder**_

 _ **Heartbeat heartbeat  
On And On  
Heartbeat heartbeat  
In My Mind  
Heartbeat heartbeat  
I feel like you can hear it**_

 _ **I'm dreaming  
With a fluttering heart  
I'm looking at you  
With a pounding heart, without knowing**_"

Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Yoongi.

"Kim Taehyung... Apa yang membuatku bisa jadi begitu tergila-gila padamu begini? Padahal aku... Sangat sangat... Membenci hyeongmu itu..." gumam Yoongi sambil mengusap pelan rambut Taehyung.

Yoongi terus menatap wajah Taehyung yang tertidur lelap di hadapannya itu.

"Aku benar-benar berharap... Persidanganmu dapat berjalan lancar..." gumam Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari lagi sidang Taehyung mengenai kasus pembunuhan Jin akan digelar, namun ingatan Taehyung tetap belum mengalami kemajuan.

Jimin juga sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencari dan meneliti semua dokumen mengenai kasus pembunuhan itu, namun Jimin belum juga menemukan titik cerah. Semua bukti benar-benar mengarah kepada Taehyung!

"Apa lagi cara yang bisa kulakukan?" gumam Jimin di meja kerjanya. Seperti hari-hari kemarin, wajahnya dan rambutnya terlihat sangat kusut pagi itu.

"Ini masih jam sepuluh, namun kau sudah terlihat sekusut itu.. Kau baik-baik saja, Jimin ah?" tanya Hyungsik.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aigoo... Lagipula, siapa suruh kau mengambil kasus itu?" sahut Jinyoung.

"Kudengar atasan kita langsung yang memohon Jimin menangani kasus ini..." bisik Hyungsik kepada Jinyoung.

"Ah.. Majjayo..." bisik Jinyoung.

Tak lama kemudian, Minseok masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Jimin ah... Kau disuruh menghadap ke ruangannya..." sahut Minseok.

"Ne, hyeong..." sahut Jimin dengan nada lemah.

Jimin segera berjalan menuju ruangan atasannya yang bernama Lee Dongwook.

TOK! TOK!

Jimin mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Dongwook.

"Masuk..." sahut Dongwook.

Jimin berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Silakan duduk..." sahut Dongwook, mempersilakan Jimin duduk di kursi yang ada dihadapan kursi yang diduduki Dongwook.

"Ada apa, Sir?" tanya Jimin.

"Kau.. Bagaimana kemajuan yang kau peroleh mengenai kasus Kim Taehyung?" tanya Dongwook.

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku bisa melihat dari wajahmu yang lemas itu... Kau sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin, namun hasilnya sama saja?" tanya Dongwook.

Jimin menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Himnae, Park Jimin!" sahut Dongwook.

"Tinggal tiga hari lagi, Sir..." sahut Jimin.

"Taehyung... Ingatannya belum kembali?" tanya Dongwook.

Jimin menatap Dongwook. "Sedikit... Hanya sedikit..."

"Dan tetap saja pelakunya belum dapat dipastikan?" tanya Dongwook.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

Dongwook menghela nafas. "Entah mengapa, feelingku merasa bukan Taehyung pelakunya... Namun, hanya ingatan Taehyung lah satu-satunya bukti mengenai siapa pelaku sebenarnya... Dan ia kehilangan ingatannya yang sangat berharga itu..."

"Majjayo..." sahut Jimin.

"Kau juga... Mulai yakin bukan Taehyung pelakunya?" tanya Dongwook sambil menatap Jimin.

Jimin menatap Dongwook sejenak, lalu berkata, "Entah mengapa, aku juga merasa.. Feelingku kali ini tidak salah.. Bahwa Taehyung, bukan pelakunya..."

"Karena itu... Katakan pada dirimu, bukan tinggal tiga hari lagi waktu yang tersisa, tapi masih ada tiga hari lagi waktu yang kau miliki untuk mencari bukti-bukti lainnya..." sahut Dongwook.

Jimin tercengang mendengar ucapan Dongwook.

"Majjayo... Bukan tinggal tiga hari, tapi masih ada tiga hari lagi..." sahut Jimin. Dirinya kembali termotivasi oleh ucapan atasannya yang sangat bijaksana itu.

Dongwook menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, silakan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Park Jimin.. Semoga sukses..." sahut Dongwook.

Jimin kembali menuju ruangannya, dan semangatnya yang nyaris hilang itu kembali muncul ke permukaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEPTEMBER 2016 (Satu Hari Sebelum Pembunuhan Jin Terjadi)**

"Besok kau ada sidang lagi, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok setelah ia dan Jin selesai makan siang bersama.

"Majjayo.. Jam sembilan pagi..." sahut Jin.

"Kudengar pengacaranya Park Jimin..." sahut Hoseok.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau pasti menang.. Sudah berapa kali kau membuatnya kalah telak di persidangan... Hahaha..." sahut Hoseok.

Jin terdiam sejenak.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok.

"Sebenarnya.. Park Jimin adalah orang yang baik..." sahut Jin. "Ia juga cerdas... Sayangnya, ia terlalu mempercayai kliennya... Makanya aku selalu menang.. Karena selama ini, semua yang dibelanya di pengadilan memiliki terlalu banyak bukti yang mengarah padanya..."

"Harusnya ia menolak klien-klien yang memang terbukti jelas-jelas bersalah? Itu maksudmu, hyeong?" sahut Hoseok.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Semua klien yang diterimanya selama ini adalah orang-orang yang beresiko tinggi sebagai pelaku sesungguhnya.. Makanya ia selalu kalah telak..."

Hoseok menatap Jin. "Aigoo~"

Mereka pun segera berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kerja mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong... Ayo makan siang, kepalaku pusing sekali... Aku kelaparan sepertinya.." sahut Hoseok.

"Aigoo... Kau pasti tidak sarapan lagi?" tanya Jin.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku bangun kesiangan... Makanya terburu-buru berangkat dan tidak sempat makan tadi pagi..."

Jin menatap Hoseok. "Makanya, epat-cepat menikah.. Supaya ada yang memasakkan makanan untukmu setiap pagi..."

Hoseok menatap Jin sambil memajukkan bibirnya. "Kalau kau kuajak menikah, kau pasti tidak bersedia kan?"

"Yaishhh... Memangnya harus aku?" sahut Jin sambil menimpuk Hoseok dengan gumpalan kertas.

Hoseok menatap Jin, kali ini tatapannya sangat serius.

"Hyeong... Kalau bukan denganmu... Aku tidak mau menikah dengan siapapun... Aku serius..." sahut Hoseok.

Jin tercengang. Jarang sekali Hoseok terlihat seserius ini dihadapannya.

"Hoseok ah..." sahut Jin pelan. "Mianhae..."

Hoseok menghela nafasnya, dari ekspresi wajahnya terlihat jelas betapa ia kecewa dengan jawaban Jin itu.

"Ayo kita ke kantin, Jung Hoseok~" sahut Jin sambil bangun dari mejanya.

Hoseok masih terdiam di kursinya.

Jin menatap Hoseok. "Ayo~ Katamu tadi kau lapar..."

"Ne..." sahut Hoseok sambil berjalan dengan malas-malasan ke tempat Jin berdiri.

Jin dan Hoseok berjalan berdua menuju kantin.

"Hoseok ah.. Sore nanti sepulang bekerja nanti, bagaimana kalau kita bermain golf lagi? Sudah cukup lama kita tidak main golf berdua~" sahut Jin sambil merangkul bahu Hoseok.

"Ide bagus, hyeong... Kau.. Sedang berusaha menghiburku kan?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap Jin.

Jin tersenyum, sangat manis. "Aku juga butuh melepaskan stresku karena Kim Taehyung..."

"Araseo... Ayo kita bermain golf sore ini, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok sambil merangkul pundak Jin.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **NOTE: AKHIRNYA SAYA KAMBEK/? #gadayangnyariinjuga XD**

 **MAAF LAHIR BATIN YA SEMUA, MAAF KALO SAYA ADA BANYAK SALAH /sungkem satu2/ :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ichikawa haru : jiminnya ada kan disini? kok nyumput? /cengo/ 3J keren ya? :) kerenan 4 o'clock tp wkwkw XD**

 **Maria Felicia : udah ada notif masuk tp belum ada waktu baca yg A Mask itu :( iya So Far Away yg feta JJK KSJ keren njer hmmm bang agus jago bgt emang dah :) yg feat suran saya jg suka, saya suka suara suran :) yoi 4 o'clock by kembaran saya/? XD jarang bgt nonton film barat saya fel, kurang suka masa wkwkw XD dokter itu euisa, cm kalo dokter tetep dipanggil-ssaem biasanya disana mah... hayoooo siapa pelakunya wkwkw XD**

 **PSB : WADUH SIAPA HAYO XD**

 **Vizah HD : wkwkw XD hayo siapa coba pelakunya hmmm? :) harus diingat satu hal, jin juga suka main golf kan makanya di rumahnya pasti juga ada tongkat golf :) cuma ngasihtau aja sih wkwkw XD wkwkw gpp zah bacotanmu selalu jd moodbosetr saya kok :) silakan ngebacot sebanyak mungkin, saya baca kok pasti :) yukdah kita sungkem2an :) minal aidin wal faidzin ya :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : jimin emang kecil dan itu WAJIB diperjelas wkwkw XD btw, cuma mau ngingetin ya, jin juga suka ngegolf, jd di rumahnya pasti ada tongkat golf juga :) cuma ngasihtau aja sih wkwkw XD lah kok jd laper XD**

 **khaliza19 : HAYO SIAPA PELAKUNYA? wkwkw XD tenang aja, abis ff ini end, ff baru yg bakal saya post tentang sweet2an dan daily life kok, istirahat dulu saya jd genre misteri (read: lg keabisan ide setelah bikin Bangtan Fear Street, Bangtan Bloody School, dan Murder Case In Bangtan Estate) wkwkw XD jd ff saya setelah ini bakal nyantai kok kaga pake mikir :) paling siap2 senyum2 bacanya/? XD**

 **Habibahjeon : sejujurnya... saya itu... alay akut XD jgn begitu ani, kalau kau kupertemukan dengannya nati kau mati/? XD HAYO SIAPA HAYOOO :)**

 **GestiPark : jgn goyah nak, teguhkan imanmu/? XD**

 **YoonSeokBase : wkwkw iya saya kaget kok bs gitu ya mana saya jg ngikutin suspicious kan jd berasa kok kayak saya sama si writernya itu drama sepikiran/? XD WAKS DIA MANA NGERTI BAHASA INDONESIA XD mungkin saya sama writernya jodoh/? XD CIYE YG CURIGA SAMA SUNGJAE WKWKW XD here lanjutannya :) minal aidin juga ya :)**

 **Indriyasinta212 : saya aja mudik juga makanya hiatus kmrn XD maaf lahir batin ya ndri :) wah sungjae dicurigai hmmmm :) rumus matematika? wkwkw XD thx a lot readers tercinta :***

 **iPSyuu : ciye yg deg2an wkwkw XD sini saya aja yg bilang saranghae ke kamu :) sungjae mulai dicurigai hmmm :) remahnya emang enak, asin2 gmn gt :) maaf lahir batin juga ya yuu maafin saya klo byk salah :)**

 **ParkYoonji : maaf lahir batin juga nji :) here next chapter :)**

 **AdeJungHobie : wkwkw jd tersangka utama ciye ehem/? XD NAH ITU DIA DE, SAYA AJA BINGUNG, INI FF PERASAAN SAYA BIKIN KEINSPIRASI DARI DRAMA DEFENDANT, KENAPA MALAH JD MIRIP SUSPICIOUS PARTNER YA XD saya sama SP writer jodoh kayaknya/? XD SAYA JG CINTA KAMYU :* maaf lahir batin ya de :)**

 **Avijunhobie : saya kan hiatus semingguan vi wkwkw XD panggil abang hensem aja kaga papa XD iya taegi lumayan ada beberapa kok :) ah, jhope lovers toh :) hayoooo siapa pelakunya hayoooo? :) avi, maaf lahir batin ya btw :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: MURDER CASE IN BANGTAN ESTATE**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook - #VMin #TaeGi**

 **Lenght:** **Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

 **DESEMBER 2016**

Jungkook tengah disibukkan dengan berkas beberapa kasus yang tadi pagi masuk ke divisinya.

Namjoon belum datang ke kantor pagi itu, padahal biasanya ia datang sedikit lebih pagi daripada Jungkook.

"Kemana Namjoon hyeong? Mengapa ia belum datang padahal sudah jam segini?" gumam Jungkook sambil menatap ke arah jam di dinding ruang kerjanya itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran melintas dalam benaknya.

Sebuah pikiran, yang membuatnya mengalami perdebatan dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sebenarnya? Apa yang seharusnya kulakukan demi kebaikan semuanya?" gumam Jungkook sambil memijat pelan keningnya.

Handphonenya tiba-tiba saja berdering.

 _My Cutie Mochi Park Jiminnie is calling_.

"Uh? Ada apa ia meneleponku pagi-pagi begini?" gumam Jungkook sambil mengambil handphone di mejanya itu dan menjawab panggilan kekasihnya.

"Chagi, selamat pagi.. Hehehehe~" sahut suara di seberang sana ketika Jungkook menekan tombol jawab.

"Ne, hyeong... Ada apa? Tumben pagi-pagi begini kau meneleponku? Suaramu juga terdengar penuh antusias... Apa yang membuatku bahagia pagi ini?" tanya Jungkook.

"Chagiya~ Apa kau tahu? Semalam aku bermimpi sangat indah~" sahut Jimin.

"Uh? Mimpi apa, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku bermimpi, aku memenangkan persidangan Kim Taehyung yang akan digelar dua hari lagi.. Dan setelah sidang selesai, kau datang sambil membawa sekotak cincin dan melamarku~ Hehehe~" sahut Jimin dengan penuh antusias.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak.

"Uh? Chagi? Kau masih disana kan?" Jimin mencoba bertanya, karena Jungkook tiba-tiba saja terdiam.

"Uh.. Iya, hyeong.. Aku mendengarmu..." sahut Jungkook.

"Mengapa reaksimu begitu? Kau.. Tidak berniat melamarku kah?" tanya Jimin dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Ah... Aniya... Aku hanya... Takut..." sahut Jungkook.

"Takut? Apa yang kau takuti?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku... Takut... Kau tidak menang di persidangan itu... Dan kau akan merasa sangat kecewa..." sahut Jungkook.

"Ne?" Jimin kebingungan dengan jawaban Jungkook.

"Aniya.. Dweso..." sahut Jungkook. "Anyway, hwaiting, hyeong! Tinggal dua hari lagi sidangnya akan digelar..."

"Ne... Kau sudah di ruang kerjamu?" tanya Jimin.

"Iya... Kau baru mau berangkat, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Majjayo..." sahut Jimin.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati ya, hyeong... Saranghae..." sahut Jungkook.

"Nado, chagiya~ Chu~" sahut Jimin.

Setelah panggilan terputus, Jungkook cukup lama berdiam sambil menatap handphone di tangannya itu.

"Ia sangat berharap memenangkan persidangan itu..." gumam Jungkook.

"Apa... Yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Jungkook lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEPTEMBER 2016 (Seminggu Setelah Pembunuhan Jin Terjadi)**

"Jungkook ah, kau rapikan ruangan lalu pulang dan beristirahatlah... Aku pulang duluan ya, ada yang harus kuurus dulu..." sahut Namjoon ketika mereka kembali ke ruangan kerja mereka setelah mengunjungi Taehyung di rumah sakit.

"Ne, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras... Kasus ini.. Sudah jelas siapa pelakunya... Setelah merapikan ruangan, kau langsung kembali dan beristirahat saja..." sahut Namjoon.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mengenai Kim Taehyung, pihak rumah sakit akan mengabari kita secara berkala mengenai perkembangan kondisinya... Handphonemu harus terus standby, araseo?" sahut Namjoon lagi.

"Araseo, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

Tak lama kemudian, Namjoon pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Jungkook tidak langsung merapikan ruangan. Ia duduk di mejanya, sambil terus berpikir, bagaimana mungkin jaksa seternama Kim Seokjin tiba-tiba saja meninggal secepat itu dengan cara yang sangat tragis.

Apalagi... Tersangkanya adalah adiknya sendiri.. Kim Taehyung..

Jungkook kembali membuka akun twitternya dan kembali menstalked postingan di akun Taehyung.

" _Aku.. Kim Taehyung,,, Ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kalian semua.. Para sahabat terbaikku... Dan kalian yang selalu ada bersamaku setiap aku butuh kalian..._ "

"Para sahabat terbaikku?" gumam Jungkook sambil fokus membaca postinganitu.

"Seingatku, Taehyung tidak pernah memposting kata-kata menggelikan seperti ini... Apalagi mengingat karakter dan kepribadiannya.. Ini.. Bukan seperti dirinya..." gumam Jungkook sambil menscroll touchscreen handphonenya dan membaca postingan selanjutnya.

" _Kalian tahu betapa berat kehidupanku setelah terbuang oleh orang tuaku kan? Bahkan hyeongku satu-satunya juga sangat membenciku... Jin hyeong, yang namanya sangat baik di mata publik itu, sebenarnya hanyalah sampah yang selalu memperlakukanku seenaknya.._ "

"Apa benar ia menyempatkan diri memposting ini semua sebelum memutuskan membunuh Kim Seokjin dan membunuh dirinya sendiri?" gumam Jungkook.

" _Aku tak tahan lagi hidup dengannya.. Aku tak tahan lagi hidup dengan beban seberat ini.. Jadi, detik ini juga kuucapkan kepada kalian.. Selamat tinggal... Aku akan segera pergi untuk selamanya.. Setelah aku menghabisi si bajingan bernama Kim Seokjin itu..._ "

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya sambil membaca postingan itu.

" _Annyeong... Goodbye..._ "

"Apa benar... Kim Taehyung pelakunya?" gumam Jungkook lagi.

Jungkook terus menscroll akun twitter Taehyung ke postingan-postingan sebelumnya..

Dan kejelian Jungkook membuatnya menemukan beberapa kejanggalan.

Gaya bahasa yang digunakan di empat postingan terakhirnya itu, sangat jauh berbeda dengan gaya bahasa yang biasa digunakan Taehyung dalam postingan-postingannya di akunnya itu sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Uh? Mengapa ini terlihat sangat janggal?" tanya Jungkook kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook segera menghubungi nomor handphone Namjoon untuk mengabarkan apa yang baru saja ditemukannya itu, namun handphone Namjoon tidak aktif.

"Kurasa aku merapikan ruangan dulu saja, baru menghubungi Namjoon hyeong lagi..." sahut Jungkook sambil mulai bangun dan merapikan ruangan.

Dan ketika sedang merapikan dus-dus yang menumpuk di ruangan itu, Jungkook menemukan sebuah dus kecil yang disembunyikan di belakang rak lemari yang ada di dalam ruangan tepat di belakang meja Namjoon itu.

"Uh? Dus kecil apa ini?" gumam Jungkook sambil membuka isi dus itu, dan ia menemukan sebuah memory didalamnya.

"Uh? Memory apa ini? Jangan-jangan.. Isinya blue film kesukaan Namjoon hyeong? Hehehe~" Jungkook menatap memory itu sambil menyeringai nakal.

"Tidak seharusnya ia menyembunyikannya dariku.. Toh aku kan juga sudah dewasa..." gumam Jungkook sambil memasukkan memory itu ke laptopnya dan mencoba melihat apa isi memory itu.

Video mulai terputar.

Dan kedua bola mata Jungkook terbelalak lebar melihat isi memory itu.

Jungkook jatuh terduduk di depan laptopnya... Kedua mulutnya terbuka lebar...

"Igo.. Mwoya..." gumam Jungkook dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DESEMBER 2016**

Taehyung keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Rambutnya yang basah itu sukses membuat kedua pipi Yoongi memerah.

Imajinasi liar mulai bermain di dalam kepala Yoongi.

Akan betapa sexy dan menggoda sosok seorang Kim Taehyung dengan rambut yang basah seperti itu.

"Hyeong, mengapa pipimu memerah? Kau demam?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba, membuyarkan imajinasi liar yang tengah terputar di benak Yoongi.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk..." Yooni terbatuk, terkejut mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Gwenchana, hyeong?" Taehyung memegang pundak Yoongi sambil menatap Yoongi.

Jarak antara kedua wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung yang tengah menatap ke arahnya. Detak jantungnya semakin tidak karuan.

"Gwenchana... Aku hanya.. Uhmmm.. Sedikit masuk angin kurasa..." sahut Yoongi, tentu saja berbohong.

"Ahhh... Kau harus menjaga kondisi tubuhmu, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung.

Yoongi menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita sarapan, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja seolah terdengar suara-suara dalam benak Yoongi yang menyuruhnya melumat bibir seksi milik Taehyung saat itu juga.

" _Mengapa senyumannya selalu sukses membuatku kehilangan akal sehatku?_ " gerutu batin Yoongi.

"Ayo, hyeong..." ajak Taehyung lagi, karena Yoongi masih terlihat melamun.

"Ah... Ne.. Kajja..." sahut Yoongi sambil berjalan bersama Taehyung menuju kantin penjara.

Setelah mengambil tray makanan mereka, mereka duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja di sudut kantin.

Taehyung terlihat mulai beradaptasi dengan baik di lingkungan penjara. Ia makan dengan ekspresi yang santai, tidak dengan ekspresi serius seperti biasanya.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung yang tengah menikmati sarapannya itu.

"Taehyung ah... Dua hari lagi.. Sidangmu akan digelar... Mengapa kau terlihat sesantai ini?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi sambil mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu, baru bicara.." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya sambil berusaha menelan semua makanan yang tengah dikunyahnya itu.

"Aku juga bingung... Mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku justru merasa lebih rileks berada dalam penjara ini..." sahut Taehyung setelah menelan makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Kau... Berencana akan menyerah dalam persidanganmu dua hari lagi?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi, tepat di kedua bola matanya. Membuat Yoongi jadi salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu oleh Taehyung.

"Hyeong... Percaya atau tidak.. Namun kurasa, karena keberadaanmu disinilah.. Aku mulai bisa menikmati kehidupanku sebagai seorang tahanan..." sahut Taehyung.

"Uhuk!" Yooni tersedak mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Gwenchana, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi segera meminum air itu, lalu menatap Taehyung. "Apa maksud ucapanmu?"

"Entah mengapa.. Aku tiba-tiba berpikir... Jika keajaiban benar-benar terjadi, jika saja keajaiban itu benar adanya, dan aku dinyatakan tidak bersalah dalam persidangan dua hari lagi... Itu artinya... Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi dalam sel tahanan..." sahut Taehyung. "Dan hal itu membuatku merasa tidak iklas meninggalkan tahanan ini..."

Yoongi terus menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Aku rasa... Aku mulai menyukaimu, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung.

Langsung saja wajah Yoongi memerah seketika. Di satu sisi ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, di sisi lain ia begitu kegirangan mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Maka dari itu... Aku akan berusaha mengiklaskan apapun hasil dalam persidangan dua hari lagi..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan di mata Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin, dengan semangat yang diberikan Lee Dongwook kepadanya, namun tetap saja Jimin belum juga menemukan bukti apapun selain bukti-bukti yang mengarah kepada Taehyung sebagai pelakunya.

"Hyeong... Kira-kira, apa yang bisa kulakukan lagi untuk membela Kim Taehyung dalam persidangan dua hari lagi?" tanya Jimin ketika ia sedang makan siang bersama MInseok.

Minseok menatap Jimin. "Keajaiban..."

"Ne?" Jimin menatap Minseok.

"Kau... Hanya bisa berharap akan datangnya keajaiban..." sahut Minseok.

"Keajaiban?" tanya Jimin.

"Contohnya... Tiba-tiba saja ingatan Kim Taehyung kembali, dan ternyata bukan ia pelakunya... Hal-hal semacam itulah yang kau butuhkan saat ini..." sahut Minseok.

"Tidak ada cara lain selain mengharapkan keajaiban?" tanya Jimin dengan ekspresi memelas.

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Waktumu hanya tinggal dua hari, dan kau sama sekali tidak menemukan apapun selama seminggu ini... Hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuatmu menang, Jimin ah..."

"Keajaiban... Haruskah aku berdoa? Agar keajaiban benar-benar terjadi?" tanya Jimin.

Minseok tersenyum. "Majjayo... Berdoalah sebanyak kau bisa, agar keajaiban benar-benar terjadi..."

Jimin kembali memotong daging di mejanya, lalu memasukkan daging itu ke mulutnya.

Sambil mengunyah makanan itu, Jimin terus berpikir, akankah keajaiban benar-benar terjadi kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dua hari lagi..." sahut Namjoon.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin pasti memenangkan kasus ini kan, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tentu saja, imma... Kau kan lihat sendiri, semua bukti mengarah kepada Taehyung, tanpa terkecuali..." sahut Hoseok sambil menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Kau..." tanya Namjoon sambil menatap mata Hoseok.

TOK TOK!

Belum sempat Namjoon menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, pintu ruangan Hoseok diketuk.

"Silakan masuk.." sahut Hoseok.

"Kurasa klienmu berikutnya sudah tiba, waktunya aku untuk pamit, Jung Hoseok..." sahut Namjoon sambil menempuk pelan bahu Hoseok.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan barusan, Namjoon ah?" tanya Hoseok.

"Dweso.. Aku jalan dulu ya..." sahut Namjoon.

"Hati-hati di jalan.." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Namjoon sambil tersenyum kecil.

Namjoon berjalan keluar dari ruangan Hoseok menuju ke tempat parkir.

"Dua hari lagi.. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja kan?" gumam Namjoon.

Namjoon segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya setibanya ia di parkiran.

Namjoon tidak langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke senderan kursinya, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Mianhae... Jinjja mianhae... Hyeong..." gumam Namjoon.

Setetes air mata menetes dari kedua sudut mata Namjoon yang terpejam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung dan Yoongi tengah berbaring di atas matras mereka masing-masing.

Siang itu udara sangat dingin, dan entah mengapa rasanya enak untuk tidur siang itu. Makanya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas matras mereka.

"Hyeong..." sahut Taehyung.

"Uh?" sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung dan Yoongi sama-sama berbaring dengan posisi wajah mereka menatap plafon dalam sel penjara mereka itu.

"Menurutmu... Apa mungkin.. Memang akulah pembunuh Jin hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti ini lagi?" tanya Yoongi.

"Geunyang..." sahut Taehyung.

"Seandainya.. Seandainya memang kau pelakunya... Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tadinya.. Aku berpikir... Jika memang aku pelakunya, aku akan bunuh diri sesegera mungkin... Mana bisa aku melanjutkan hidupku yang sangat bejat ini?" sahut Taehyung.

Yoongi memiringkan badannya menatap ke arah Taehyung.

"Tapi.. Akhir-akhir ini... Aku berpikir... Jika aku bunuh diri... Siapa yang akan menemanimu dalam sel tahanan ini? Bagaimana jika kau.. Merasa kesepian setelah aku bunuh diri nanti..." sahut Taehyung.

DEG!

Detak jantung Yoongi kembali berdetak dengan sangat tidak karuan.

"Gumawo, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung sambil memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Yoongi dan menatap Yoongi.

"Untuk?" tanya Yoongi. Detak jantungnya terus berdetak tidak karuan melihat wajah Taehyung yang tengah berbaring itu dalam jarak sangat dekat.

"Memberikan warna baru dalam hidupku... Setelah sekian lama aku merasa begitu kosong... Kau memberikanku sebuah kebahagiaan dan keinginan untuk bertahan hidup..." sahut Taehyung.

Yoongi dan Taehyung saling bertatapan.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yoongi.

Semakin mendekat..

Semakin mendekat..

Yoongi langsung memejamkan kedua matanya, sementara bibir Taehyung mulai mengecup lembut bibir Yoongi.

Dan untuk beberapa saat lamanya, mulut mereka saling melumat.

Dan ketika sedang asik berciuman, tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit itu kembali menjalari kepala Taehyung.

"Arrrrrghhhhhhhh!" Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Yoongi dan mulai berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

Yoongi menjadi sangat panik.

Yoongi berteriak meminta tolong sambil berusaha menenangkan Taehyung.

Tak lama kemudian Seo Kangjoon datang dan membawa Taehyung ke klinik penjara.

"Kim Taehyung.. Bertahanlah..." gumam Yoongi sambil menatap sosok Taehyung yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEPTEMBER 2016 (Satu Hari Sebelum Pembunuhan Jin Terjadi)**

"Aigooooo~ Sudah lama kita tidak bermain golf~ Rasanya sangat menyenangkan setelah bermain golf lagi, ya kan Hoseok ah?" sahut Jin sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil setelah ia dan Hoseok selesai bermain golf sore itu.

"Majjayo... Dua bulan? Sudah dua bulan kita tidak bermain golf begini ya, hyeong?" sahut Hoseok.

Jin dan Hoseok tengah duduk di sebuah cafe yang terletak dekat lapangan golf.

Jin meminum jus jeruk yang dipesannya, lalu menjawab, "Sekitar dua bulan.. Benar..."

"Rasanya semua penat dan stresku menghilang begitu saja... Hehehe..." sahut Hoseok sambil mengaduk segelas jus strawberry yang dipesannya.

"Entah mengapa perasaanku begitu bahagia..." sahut Jin. "Apa ini pertanda sidangku esok akan berjalan lancar?"

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya sambil meminum jus strawberry di hadapannya itu.

"Kau pasti akan memenangkan persidangan besok, hyeong... Aku yakin.." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Gumawo, Hoseok ah..." sahut Jin.

Hoseok menatap Jin. "Untuk?"

"Selalu mendukung dan menyemangatiku..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum, sangat manis.

"Hyeong.. Hentikan... Jangan tersenyum seperti itu lagi dihadapanku.. Atau aku akan kembali berusaha mengejar cintamu..." sahut Hoseok.

Jin terdiam sambil menatap Hoseok. "Mian, Hoseok ah..."

"Gwenchana... Toh aku sudah kebal ditolak olehmu terus-terusan, hehehe.." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo waktunya kita pulang~" sahut Jin.

Tiba-tiba Hoseok teringat sesuatu.

"Hyeong.. Malam ini aku boleh menginap di rumahmu kah?" tanya Hoseok.

"Uh?" Jin menatap Hoseok. "Bukankah biasanya kau selalu menolak jika kuajak menginap? Karena kau malas berhadapan dengan Taehyung yang kau bilang tak tahu aturan itu..."

"Uhmmm..." Hoseok menggaruk pelan kepalanya. "Aku rasa aku sedang malas sendirian di apartementku, hyeong... Boleh kan aku menginap malam ini di rumahmu?"

Jin tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Araseo... Silakan saja... Jika Taehyung berbuat ulah, abaikan saja, araseo?"

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Araseo, hyeong..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa rumah kita sudah menjadi hotel? Atau tempat penampungan orang asing?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada ketus ketika ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat Jin sedang asik menonton televisi bersama Hoseok di ruang utama.

Jin dan Hoseok sudah memakai baju tidur saat itu, makanya Taehyung menyadari bahwa Hoseok pasti berencana menginap disana malam itu.

"Ia sahabatku.. Siapa bilang ia orang asing?" sahut Jin sambil menatap Taehyung dengan terkejut, tak menyangka Taehyung akan berkata sekasar itu menyindir Hoseok.

Taehyung memasang ekspresi masa bodoh di wajahnya sambil berjalan masuk menuju dapur.

"Ckckckck~ Mengapa kalian kakak beradik tapi sifatnya begitu berbeda sangat jauh sekali, hyeong?" sahut Hoseok sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mian, Hoseok ah... Kelakuannya memang selalu seperti itu..." sahut Jin sambil menatap Hoseok penuh rasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana..." sahut Hoseok.

Jin dan Hoseok kembali lanjut menonton, dan tak terasa jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Jin mulai mengantuk dan tertidur di sofa.

Sementara Hoseok, segera memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menemui Taehyung.

Taehyung sedang memainkan game di handphonenya sambil duduk di tepi kolam renang yang ada di halaman belakang rumah.

"Kim Taehyung... Apa kau ada waktu untuk bicara denganku?" tanya Hoseok.

Hoseok berdiri tepat di depan kursi yang tengah diduduki Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya menoleh ke arah Hoseok sekilas, lalu kembali fokus memainkan game di handphonenya, mengabaikan keberadaan Hoseok di hadapannya.

"Kau... Benar-benar tidak tahu aturan rupanya?" sahut Hoseok dengan nada sinis sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung segera mengeluarkan earphone dari sakunya, lalu memasang kabelnya ke handphonenya dan memasang kedua earphone itu ke telinganya.

Hoseok mulai naik darah dengan sikap kurang ajar yang ditunjukkan Taehyung kepadanya.

Taehyung terus saja fokus memainkan game di handphonenya.

Hoseok refleks menarik handphone itu dari tangan Taehyung dan membanting handphone itu. Handphone milik Taehyung jatuh di ubin tepi kolam, nyaris saja tercemplung ke dalam kolam renang itu.

"Yaishhhh! Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Taehyung sambil berdiri dan menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan penuh emosi.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memancing emosiku terlebih dulu?" sahut Hoseok sambil menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku sebenarnya, huh?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada sarkastik.

"Kau... Tiga hari yang lalu... Kau yang melakukan pencurian di rumah tua itu kan?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kau ini jaksa, bukan detektif.. Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri, jangan mengusik kehidupanku! Cih!" gerutu Taehyung. Ia langsung saja meludah tepat di samping kaki Hoseok.

"Yaishhh!" Hoseok refleks menarik bahu Taehyung dan mencengkram erat bahu Taehyung.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Taehyung sambil menampis tangan Hoseok hingga tangan Hoseok terlepas dari bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung dan Hoseok saling bertatapan dengan sinis.

"Kau pikir kau siapa sampai kau berani menyentuhku, huh?" tanya Taehyung. Ekpresi wajahnya mulai terlihat menyeramkan.

"Kau... Sebaiknya kau berhenti membuat Namjoon terjebak dalam kesulitan... Asal kau tahu saja, karena hyeongmu itu selalu berusaha melndungimu, karir Namjoon terancam!" bentak Hoseok.

Bagi Hoseok, Namjoon adalah salah satu sahabat terbaiknya. Makanya, ia berusaha membantu Namjoon.

"Ini urusanku dengan detektif sialan itu... Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Taehyung.

BUK!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah Taehyung, membuat Taehyung jatuh terduduk.

Darah mulai menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau... Cari mati rupanya?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap ke arah Hoseok.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **REPLY FOR REVIEW:**

 **GestiPark : hayo siapa hayo ges wkwkw XD selamat menebak :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : ciye taegi ciye/? XD yoongi maen nyosor terus malu waks kaga bs dibayangin klo dia nyium taehyung pas di bon voyage gmn ya XD hayooo jungkook kenapa? golf kenapa? XD kamu juga fighting ya tan :) mudik kaga kmrn? mana oleh2/? XD**

 **ichikawa haru : mas yungi kaga tahan/? XD sama2 haru, saya kan janji update seminggu skali :) note: kecuali kalau ada halangan dan harus hiatus wkwkw XD hayo jungkook kenapa :)**

 **AdeJungHobie : iya ff ini end saya bikin ff daily life yg sweet2 gitu/? XD JUDULNYA "THE STORY OF LOVE - #VKook #YoonSeok #YoonMin #NamJin FF" refreshing dulu ah cape kan dari kmrn tuh mikir terus wkwkw XD baca di wattpadd komen disini kaga apa2 lah daripada kaga komen XD lagian wattpadd saya masih sepi, itupun cm akun cadangan/? krn saya pastinya lebih fokus di ffn :) hayo siapa yg bunuh? :)**

 **Maria Felicia : banyak tp kan sesuai aturan/? XD iya saya sukanya drama korea sama oke-jek nya net tv/? XD remake, tp keren kan? rapnya jhope hyeong keren njir :) wkwkw seneng bgt liat yoongi nyosor taetae, fel? XD iya nonton, keren kok, gemes saya sama bongsoon noona :* pingin saya nikahin aja XD hayo siapa yg bunuh hayo? :)**

 **YOONMINshippers : hayo siapa hayo? wkwkw XD**

 **Indriyasinta212 : yukdah kawinin taegi, kamu jd penghulunya ya ndri saya saksinya/? XD waduh kok bikin suudzon wkwkw XD hayo siapa jd pelakunya hmmm? :)**

 **Habibahjeon : saya alay ktularan adek2 kelas XD hayo siapa hayo?**

 **YoonSeokBase : wkwkw dinyanyiin hmmm :) yuk kita nikahin taegi, ntar sama numpang makan2/? XD nahloh byk curiga deh, siapa jd pelakunya hmm? :) klo penulisnya pria, katakanlah dia titisan saya bukannya jodoh saya wkwkw XD km jg semangat ya :)**

 **Vizah HD : woohoo vizah jg minta disosor agus hyeong/? XD waduh ditinggal konser, mending sama saya aja/? XD #abaikan XD muntah berjamaah buset dah najisnya byk bgt ntar itu XD  
**

 **iPSyuu : SAYA JD IKUT BINGUNG/? XD hayo hayo siapa yg bunuh? :)**

 **ParkYoonji : ciye yg seneng sama taegi wkwkw XD sini kepalamu saya usel2 juga #abaikan XD PELAKUNYA? BANG SHIHYUK PDNIM/? XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: MURDER CASE IN BANGTAN ESTATE**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook - #VMin #TaeGi**

 **Lenght:** **Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **.**

 **DESEMBER 2016**

 _"Kim Taehyung... Apa kau ada waktu untuk bicara denganku?" tanya Hoseok._

"Kau... Benar-benar tidak tahu aturan rupanya?" sahut Hoseok dengan nada sinis sambil menatap Taehyung.

Hoseok refleks menarik handphone itu dari tangan Taehyung dan membanting handphone itu.

"Hhhhhhh! Hhhhhhhh!" Nafas Taehyung menjadi sangat cepat. Tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.  
 _  
Hoseok refleks menarik bahu Taehyung dan mencengkram erat bahu Taehyung._

"Hhhhh! Hhhhh!" Taehyung membolak balikkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sementara keringat dingin mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Kim Raewon segera menyadari suara-suara yang dikeluarkan Taehyung dan berlari menghampiri Taehyung yang masih terbaring belum sadarkan diri di ranjang yang ada dalam kliniknya itu.

"Hhhhh! Hhhhhhh!" Kepala Taehyung terus menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat.

 _BUK!_

 _Sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah Taehyung, membuat Taehyung jatuh terduduk._

 _Darah mulai menetes dari sudut bibir Taehyung._

Taehyung langsung terbangun dan mengambil posisi duduk dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Hhhhhhh! Hhhhhhh!"

"Kim Taehyung! Kim Taehyung! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Raewon.

"Hhhhhh! Hhhhhhh! Hhhhhh!" Taehyung berusaha mengatur nafasnya, lalu menatap Raewon.

"Aku... Hhhhhh... Ada dimana? Hhhhh..." sahut Taehyung.

"Dalam klinik.. Kau lupa? Tadi siang kau kesakitan lagi dan aku memberikanku obat penenang." sahut Raewon.

Taehyung menatap jam dinding yang ada di dalam klinik.

Pukul 06.13 PM.

"Sekarang sudah jam enam sore?" tanya Taehyung.

Raewon menganggukan kepalanya.

Taehyung mulai berhasil mengatur nafasnya kembali normal.

"Kau... Bermimpi sesuatu?" tanya Raewon sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap ke arah Raewon.

"Apa ingatanmu.. Mulai kembali?" tanya Raewon.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. Kepalanya mulai kembali terasa sakit.

"Kepalaku mulai sakit lagi... Berikan aku obat penghilang rasa sakit, ssaem..." sahut Taehyung sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kepalamu nyeri lagi?" tanya Raewon.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin segera berlari dari ruangan kerjanya menuju ke parkiran mobil.

Ia segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke Seoul Pulic Prison.

Sebuah panggilan dari Taehyung barusan segera membuatnya tanpa berpikir panjang segera pergi menuju ke sana.

"Jimin-sshi.. Sepertinya aku... Mulai mengingat sesuatu lagi... Tapi.. Entahlah.. Apa ini akan membantu persidangan nanti... Atau tidak..." sahut Taehyung tadi ketika menghubungi Jimin dari penjara.

"Apa ini yang dinamakan keajaiban? Apa ini yang Minseok hyeong sebut dengan keajaiban? Apa keajaiban... Akan benar-benar terjadi pada persidangan kali ini?" gumam Jimin sambil terus mengemudikan mobilnya menuju Seoul Public Prison.

Handphone Jimin berdering.

 _My Bunny Jungkookie is calling._

Jimin segera menekan tombol call dan menyalakan loudspeaker agar ia bisa terus fokus mengendarai mobilnya.

"Waeyo, chagiya?" tanya Jimin.

"Kau sedang apa, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku?" Jimin terdiam. Ia berpikir, haruskah ia mengatakan ia akan menemui Taehyung?

Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini Jimin merasa, sikap Jungkook agak berbeda. Sikap dan ekspresi Jungkook jadi sedikit aneh setiap mereka membahas mengenai kelanjutan penyelidikan kasus Taehyung.

"Uhmmm... Aku sedang dalam perjalanan..." sahut Jimin.

"Kemana?" tanya Jungkook.

"Suatu tempat... Ada apa kau menghubungiku?" tanya Jimin, mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook.

"Aniya... Geunyang... Bogoshipo, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

Jimin tiba-tiba tersenyum. Jarang sekali kekasihnya itu mengatakan merindukannya di tengah kesibukan jam kerjanya sebagai detektif.

"Nado bogoshipo~" sahut Jimin.

"Hyeong..." sahut Jungkook, agak terdengar sedikit ragu.

"Ne? Waeyo, chagiya?" tanya Jimin.

"Apa kau ada waktu malam ini?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Mian, chagiya... Sepertinya tidak bisa... Ada... Yang harus kukerjakan..."

"Mengenai kasus Kim Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook.

"Uhhh... Majjayo..." sahut Jimin.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak.

"Yeobeseyo? Kau masih distu, chagiya?" tanya Jimin.

"Uhhhh.. Ne... Uhmmm..." Suara Jungkook terdengar sedikit ragu.

"Waeyo? Ada apa sebenarnya, chagiya?" Jimin mulai merasa, ada yang aneh dengan nada bicara Jungkook.

"Aniya.. Dweso..." sahut Jungkook.

Mereka berbincang sejenak, lalu Jungkook memutuskan panggilan itu.

"Ada apa dengan Jungkook?" gumam Jimin sambil terus fokus menyetir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok dan Namjoon makan malam bersama malam itu.

"Dua hari lagi..." gumam Namjoon.

"Kau sudah menemuiku siang tadi... Apa yang mau kau bicarakan lagi malam ini, Namjoon ah?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aniya... Aku hanya sedang memastikan, bahwa persidangan dua hari lagi akan berjalan dengan baik.." sahut Namjoon.

"Tentu saja, imma.. Tenanglah.. Percayakan kasus ini padaku..." sahut Hoseok.

"Mengapa perasaanku akhir-akhir ini sering tidak enak ya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Karena itu, kau berkali-kali menemuiku hanya untuk memastikan sidang kematian Jin hyeong?" sahut Hoseok.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.."

Hoseok menatap Namjoon dengan serius. "Tenang saja, imma... Semua akan berjalan dengan baik..."

"Semoga saja..." sahut Namjoon.

"Habiskan makananmu.. Harga makanan disini sangat mahal, dan aku sudah berbaik hati mentraktirmu.. Awas kalau tidak kau habiskan..." sahut Hoseok.

"Araseo... Aigoo, kau memang selalu perhitungan terhadapku... Hehehe..." sahut Namjoon.

Namjoon dan Hoseok terdiam sambil menghabiskan makanan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, Hoseok berkata, "Namjoon ah... Aku... Merindukan Jin hyeong..."

Namjoon menatap Hoseok.

Namjoon bisa melihat, ada genangan air mata di kedua bola mata Hoseok.

"Kau... Begitu mencintainya kah?" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Aigoo..." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap iba ke arah Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi sangat terkejut ketika Taehyung menceritakan apa yang diingatnya itu kepada Yoongi.

"Apa mimpimu itu... Bagian dari ingatanmu yang hilang?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Sepertinya iya, hyeong... Ingatanku mulai kembali secara perlahan..."

Taehyung pun menceritakan akan ingatannya mengenai teriakan Jin yang diimpikannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Jadi... Ada orang lain di rumahmu malam itu?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi.. Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat siapa yang membunuh Jin hyeong..."

Yoongi menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung. "Waktumu masih ada dua hari, Taehyung ah... Berharaplah akan keajaiban.. Semoga ingatanmu kembali dengan sempurna dalam waktu dua hari ini..."

Taehyung menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Semoga saja, hyeong..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Taehyung.. Pengacaramu sudah tiba... Ayo ikut aku.." sahut Seo Kangjoon sambil membuka pintu sel tempat Taehyung dan Yoongi ditahan.

"Hwaiting, Taehyung ah..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sekilas, lalu berjalan bersama Kangjoon menuju ruang tempat Jimin sudah menunggu.

"Annyeong, Kim Taehyung-sshi.." sapa Jimin ketika Taehyung masuk ke ruangan itu.

Taehyung menyapa Jimin dengan menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

Mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Apa... Yang mulai kau ingat, Taehyung-sshi?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Jimin beberapa saat lamanya.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya. "Waeyo?"

"Aku... Agak bingung bagaimana menceritakannya padamu.." sahut Taehyung.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jimin.

"Karena... Ternyata... Ada orang lain di rumah kami malam itu... Bukan hanya aku dan Jin hyeong..." sahut Taehyung.

Kedua bola mata Jimin terbelalak. "Ada orang lain?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Nugu...?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung terdiam lagi beberapa saat lamanya, lalu akhirnya menjawab, "Jung Hoseok... Sahabat terbaik Jin hyeong..."

Jimin nyaris terbatuk mendengar ucapan Taehyung. "Jung... Hoseok?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi... Siapa yang membunuh Jin hyeong.. Belum dapat kupastikan.. Karena aku belum menginga sejauh itu..." sahut Taehyung.

Taehyung mulai menceritakan tentang apa saja yang berhasil diingatnya tadi sore.

Saat itu jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.20 PM.

"Kalian sempat berkelahi?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ia memukulmu sampai kau terjatuh?" tanya Jimin lagi.

Taehyung menganggukan kembali kepalanya.

"Setelah itu, aku terbangun dan tidak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya..." sahut Taehyung.

"Ada apa sebenarnya antara kau dan Hoseok-sshi malam itu?" tanya Jimin sambil tengah berpikir keras.

"Nado molla..." sahut Taehyung sambil menghela nafas. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa..."

"Apa mungkin ia pelakunya?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Kita tidak bisa menuduhnya begitu saja.. Karena setelah itu, apa yang terjadi aku sama sekali tidak ingat... Bisa jadi Hoseok pulang setelah itu, lalu aku bertengkar dengan Jin hyeong karena Jin hyeong kesal melihatku bertengkar dengan sahabat baiknya, dan karena dikuasai emosi, aku membunuh Jin hyeong..." sahut Taehyung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Jimin berpikir sejenak. Ucapan Taehyung ada benarnya. Semua kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi. Keberadaan Hoseok dalam ingatan Taehyung belum bisa membuat Hoseok menjadi tersangka.

Tapi, seperti ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal!

"Masalahnya... Jika memang dia ada disana, mengapa ia tidak berkata apapun? Mengapa... Tidak ada satupun ucapan atau pernyataan dari Hoseok-sshi yang mengatakan bahwa ia ada disana pada malam sebelum pembunuhan Jin-sshi terjadi?" sahut Jimin.

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan Jimin mengejutkan Taehyung.

"Benar... Jika ia sempat berada disana, mengapa ia tidak mengatakan apapun selama ini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Seolah... Ada sesuatu yang ditutup-tutupi..." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo..."

"Aku benar-benar semakin penasaran, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi malam itu di rumahmu, Taehyung-sshi..." sahut Jimin. "Mengapa Hoseok-sshi.. Juga ada disana... Dan tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai hal itu selama penyelidikan kematian Jin-sshi berlangsung..."

Taehyung menatap Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung berjalan masuk ke dalam sel tahanan.

Yoongi belum tidur. Ia menunggu Taehyung kembali ke dalam sel.

"Bagaimana, Taehyung ah? Apa kata Park Jimin?" tanya Yoongi ketika Taehyung duduk di atas matrasnya.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi sejenak, lalu berkata, "Jimin-sshi... Juga berpikir.. Ada yang janggal dalam kasus pembunuhan Jin hyeong..."

"Keberadaan Hoseok-sshi disana? Itu yang membuat semuanya terdengar janggal?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Menurutnya.. Jika Hoseok tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan kasus ini, mengapa keberadaannya disana malam itu ditutupi? Mengapa.. Tidak ada satupun bukti... Yang menunjukkan keberadaannya disana malam itu..."

"Lebih tepatnya, mengapa ia sama sekali tidak menceritakan pada siapapun bahwa malam itu ia juga berada disana.. Ya kan?" sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo, hyeong..."

Yoongi terlihat tengah berpikir, lalu berkata, "Apa mungkin... Hoseok-sshi adalah... Pelaku yang membunuh hyeongmu?"

Taehyung menatap Yoongi lekat-lekat.

"Kalau memang iya... Mengapa ia.. Membunuh Jin hyeong? Bukankah mereka... Bersahabat sangat baik?" tanya Taehyung.

"Majjayo..." sahut Yoongi.

"Dan mengapa aku... Bisa terjatuh dari lantai tiga?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Apa mungkin Hoseok-sshi.. Mendorongmu setelah kau melihatnya membunuh hyeongmu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Apa mungkin... Jung Hoseok... Sahabat baik hyeongku... Sekeji itu?" tanya Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEPTEMBER 2016 (Satu Hari Sebelum Pembunuhan Jin Terjadi)**

"Yaishhh!" Hoseok refleks menarik bahu Taehyung dan mencengkram erat bahu Taehyung.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Taehyung sambil menampis tangan Hoseok hingga tangan Hoseok terlepas dari bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung dan Hoseok saling bertatapan dengan sinis.

"Kau pikir kau siapa sampai kau berani menyentuhku, huh?" tanya Taehyung. Ekpresi wajahnya mulai terlihat menyeramkan.

"Kau... Sebaiknya kau berhenti membuat Namjoon terjebak dalam kesulitan... Asal kau tahu saja, karena hyeongmu itu selalu berusaha melndungimu, karir Namjoon terancam!" bentak Hoseok.

Bagi Hoseok, Namjoon adalah salah satu sahabat terbaiknya. Makanya, ia berusaha membantu Namjoon.

"Ini urusanku dengan detektif sialan itu... Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Taehyung.

BUK!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah Taehyung, membuat Taehyung jatuh terduduk.

Darah mulai menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau... Cari mati rupanya?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap ke arah Hoseok.

Taehyung bangun sambil mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Hoseok.

Hoseok menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan dingin. "Kau... Terlahir hanya untuk merepotkan hyeongmu... Dan membuat karir Namjoon di ambang kehancuran.. Kau yang seharusnya menghilang dari dunia ini, imma..."

"Kau!" Taehyung mencengkram erat kerah baju tidur yang dikenakan Hoseok.

Tatapan mereka saling beradu dengan tajam.

Dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara di belakang mereka.

"Hoseok ah! Taehyung ah! Geumanhae!"

Taehyung dan Hoseok menoleh ke asal suara itu.

Jin tengah berdiri disana.

"Hoseok ah! Taehyung ah! Geumanhae, jebal.." sahut Jin lagi.

Taehyung melepaskan cengkramannya. "Cih!"

"Hyeong, kau terbangun? Bagaimana kau tahu kami disini?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku ingin buang air kecil makanya terbangun... Aku mencarimu sedang ada dimana.. Ternyata kau sedang berkelahi dengan Taehyung disini..:" sahut Jin dengan eskpresi sedikit kesal.

"Mi... Mian, hyeong.." sahut Hoseok.

"Hyeong, lebih baik kau usir saja pria sialan ini dari rumah! Cih!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung... Jangan menjelek-jelekan Hoseok seenakmu!" bentak Jin.

"Cih! Kalian berdua sama saja tidak bergunanya!" gerutu Taehyung sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau!" Hoseok berusaha menghampiri Taehyung, namun Jin menahannya.

"Biarkan saja... Ia sudah biasa mengatakan apa saja sesukanya begitu.." sahut Jin.

Hoseok masih menggerutu kecil.

"Ayo kita ke ruang utama, Hoseok ah... Ada yang harus kita bicarakan..." sahut Jin.

"Uh? Uhhh... Araseo, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke ruang utama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga dengan hati yang tengah dipenuhi kekesalan.

"Apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan si keparat Jung Hoseok itu?" gerutu Taehyung.

Taehyung merogoh saku di celananya, dan berusaha mencari handphonenya namun tidak ada.

"Ah, majjayo! Handphoneku jatuh di dekat kolam renang! Yaishhh! Aku malas turun kesana untuk mengambilnya.." gerutu Taehyung. "Aku malas bertatapan muka dengan si keparat Jung Hoseok!"

Taehyung segera mengambil IPOD miliknya yang ada di atas meja belajar dalam kamarnya itu dan segera memasangkan kedua earphone ke telinganya.

"Lebih baik aku mendengarkan musik saja daripada harus berurusan dengan dua pria menyebalkan seperti mereka! Cih!" gerutu Taehyung sambil berbaring di atas kasurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok terus menggerutu bahkan ketika mereka sudah tiba di ruang utama.

Jin tiba-tiba menatap Hoseok dengan penuh tanya setibanya mereka disana.

"Hoseok ah... Ada apa... Kau menemui Taehyung?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Hoseok.

"Uh? Uhmmm... Aniya..." sahut Hoseok, salah tingkah karena Jin memergokinya menemui Taehyung.

"Tidak mungkin kau berpapasan dengannya secara tidak sengaja disini..." sahut Jin.

"Aku.. Uhmmm.. Sedang mencari udara segar makanya ke kolam renang.. Ternyata ada bajingan kecil itu disini..." sahut Hoseok, tentu saja, berbohong.

Jin menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok berusaha memasang ekspresi tidak tahu apa-apa. "Jinjja, hyeong.. Tadi kau sudah tertidur, tapi aku belum mengantuk, makanya aku berusaha mencari udara segar.. Dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Taehyung disana..."

"Apa benar.. Kau tidak sengaja bertemu Taehyung?" tanya Jin sambil terus menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya, ekspresi wajahnya masih dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Kurasa, kau sengaja kesana.. Untuk menemui Taehyung..." sahut Jin. "Kau menungguku tertidur.. Dan setelah aku tertidur, kau segera menemui Taehyung.. Iya kan?"

"Aniya!" Hoseok masih terus berusaha berbohong.

"Aku... Memang sudah curiga... Mengapa kau tiba-tiba ingin menginap padahal selama ini kau selalu menolak setiap ku ajak menginap..." sahut Jin.

"Uh?" Hoseok masih berusaha memasang ekspresi innocent.

"Kau... Apa yang ingin kau cari tahu dari Taehyung?" tanya Jin. "Apa... Yang ingin kau tanyakan padanya?"

Sebelum Hoseok sempat menjawab, terdengar suara bel berdering.

"Uh? Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" gumam Jin.

Jin dan Hoseok segera berjalan menuju pintu gerbang dan mereka sangat terkejut ketika menemukan Namjoon disana, dalam keadaan mabuk parah.

"Nam... Namjoon ah..." Hoseok terkejut melihat Namjoon mendatangi rumah Jin dalam keadaan mabuk berat begitu.

"Kim Taehyung keparat! Mana Kim Taehyung si bocah keparat itu? Mana!" teriak Namjoon dalam keadaan mabuk.

Padahal Hoseok sengaja menginap disana dengan maksud diam-diam hendak membantu Namjoon mendapatkan pengakuan Taehyung. Mengapa Namjoon justru harus ikut datang kesana dan merunyamkan semuanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok memutuskan berkumpul di lantai tiga rumah Jin, agar teriakan Namjoon yang tengah mabuk itu tidak terdengar sampai ke ruamh tetangga mereka.

Jin dan Hoseok berusaha sekuat tenaga membopong tubuh Namjoon yang tidak bisa berdiri tegak akibat mabuk.

"Kim Taehyung brengsek! Kim Taehyung sialan!" Namjoon terus memaki Taehyung dalam keadaan mabuk setibanya mereka di lantai tiga.

Namjoon memang baru saja mendapat teguran dari atasannya karena akhir-akhir itu banyak kasus yang tidak terselesaikan. Dan itu karena Jin selalu berusaha membela Taehyung dan menutup-nutupi semua tindakan kriminal yang Taehyung lakukan.

"Namjoon ah.. Sadarlah, Kim Namjoon..." Hoseok berusaha menenangkan Namjoon.

Mata Namjoon terlihat agak merah. Kesadarannya benar-benar hilang karena mabuk.

Namjoon menatap dengan sangat tajam ke arah Jin.

"Ini semua karena kau, hyeong! Karena kau selalu menutup-nutupi semua kejahatan yang Taehyung lakukan! Karena kau dan Taehyung! Karirku kini terancam berantakan! Yaishhhh!" Namjoon menerjang Jin hingga tubuh Jin terjatuh ke lantai.

Namjoon mencengkram kerah baju tidur yang dikenakan Jin, sementara tubuh Namjoon duduk di atas tubuh Jin yang terbaring di lantai.

"Ini semua... Karena kau dan Taehyung!" bentak Namjoon dengan tatapan penuh amarah. "Sudah seharusnya kalian... Kuberikan pelajaran setimpal!"

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **REPLY FOR REVIEW:**

 **ichikawa haru : wkwkw maapkeun kalo jd bikin kamu mikir ya haru XD hayo siapa hayo :)**

 **Habibahjeon : teori wkwkw XD teori nama BTS yg baru aja udah bikin mumet, jgn ditambah sama kerumitan ff ini/? XD**

 **Indriyasinta212 : waduh kayak ngerjain UN wkwkw ngakak saya XD semangat ya mikirnya ndri XD kalo cuma kissing2an mah di ff saya lainnya jg banyak ndri, kalo enaena baru nyerah saya XD**

 **PSB : code kebaca cabe masa XD**

 **Maria Felicia : hayo, knp jin terbunuh? siapa yg bunuh? hayo? :) ciuman maut wkwkw ngakak saya bacanya XD tumben fel pendek reviewnya XD**

 **Vizah HD : reviewmu lebih panjang dari chapter saya chukkae /prok prok prok/ XD uh ah uh ah buset ngakak saya bacanya XD hayo apa yg diliat kookie? apakah video uh ah uh ah nya hoseok dan jin/? wkwkw XD mangga muda biasanya asem loh kaga manis/? XD btw reviewmu seperti sebuah ff baru loh :) coba bikin ff pake ide ini zah XD hayo, jd siapa pelakunya hmmm? :)**

 **YoonSeokBase : berkelahi ala cewe emangnya ada? oh, jambak2an maksudnya kayak si eun bong hee sama si jaksa yg rambut pendek selingkuhan chansung hyeong itu di Suspicious Partner? wkwkw XD imajinasi yoonseok lenyap digantikan taegi wkwkw XD widih keren teorimu say /prok prok prok/ pertanyaan saya, teorimu sesuai sama alur ini atau kaga hayo? pelakunya jd siapa hayo? :) fabricated city? nonton dong, kan saya fans nya ji changwook hyeong :) keren2 dramanya dia, apalagi K2, duh im yoona noona :***

 **Lizzy Rei : buset ngebut XD kemana aja emang liz lama kaga kliatan kan saya kangen :( wkwkw bloody school masih ada dibawa2 duh terhura :***

 **AdeJungHobie : hayoooo siapa pelakunya wkwkw XD tiap inget yoonseok jd selalu keingetan sama sopeme XD**

 **taniaarmy19 : hayo rekaman apa hayo? ciye yg masih inget tulisan saya di chapter2 awal, emang kaga ada cctv kan makanya namjoon gagal nangkep taehyung mulu wkwkw XD ciye yg salting gara2 taegi XD WIDIH REVIEWNYA KEREN, BISA JADI SATU FF BARU TUH WKWKW :) hayoooo, siapa pelaku sebenarnya? gimana kejadian sebenarnya? :)**

 **wahda nia 161 : salam kenal nia :) ini pertama kali ya kayaknya kamu review ff saya :) thx thx a lot for reading and comment this ff :) thx juga udah suka sama ff ini {}**

 **ParkYoonji : kapan ya? kapan2 aja dah/? XD ciye curhat ini nji? baper kaga abang joongki ditakenin hyekyo noona? XD iya makin ksini juga makin kejawab kok tenang aja jgn pusing2 dipikirin wkwkw XD**

 **GestiPark : galau kenapa ges? XD hayo siapa hayo? :)**

 **SparkyuELF137 : HORE SAYA DISPAM KYU :* minkook? saya sih nyebutnya kookmin, jungkook semenya jimin ukenya :) iya jin yg mati XD kaga suka kookmin trus pairing kuskaanmu siapa kyu? hayooo, siapa hayo? :)**

 **kaisooexo : salam kenal soo :) kayaknya baru pertama kali review ya? thx bgt loh udah mampir ke lapak saya :) wah2 marathon ya bacanya 12 chapter? :) widihhhh, reviewnya panjangnya ngalahin chapter ff saya XD hayo, kayak gitu bukan jalan ceritanya? silakan ditebak terus ya sampe terkuak yg sebenarnya :)**

 **J Jongkok : kalo saya mencurigakan kaga? #apaini XD**

 **iPSyuu : hayo siapa hayo XD percayalah, bukan saya juga yg bunuh XD**

 **Guest : welkam back sayang :) widih keren punya saudara kembar wahhhh :) wkwkw saya kan titisan bang shihyuk pdnim :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: MURDER CASE IN BANGTAN ESTATE**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook - #VMin #TaeGi**

 **Lenght:** **Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **.**

 **DESEMBER 2016**

 _"Kau!" Taehyung mencengkram erat kerah baju tidur yang dikenakan Hoseok._

 _Tatapan mereka saling beradu dengan tajam._

"Hhhhhh... Hhhhhhhh... Hhhhhh" Taehyung yang tengah tertidur lelap itu kembali merasa gelisah. Keringat dingin kembali mulai terlihat membasahi wajahnya.

 _"Hoseok ah! Taehyung ah! Geumanhae!"_

 _Taehyung dan Hoseok menoleh ke asal suara itu._

 _Jin tengah berdiri disana._

"Hhhhhh! Hhhhhh!" Nafas Taehyung semakin cepat. Kepalanya mulai menoleh ke kana dan ke kiri. "Hhhhhh! Hhhhhh!"

 _"Hoseok ah! Taehyung ah! Geumanhae, jebal.." sahut Jin lagi._

"Hhhhhh... Hhhhhh... Hyeong... Hhhhhhh..." Keringat dingin semakin membasahi tubuh Taehyung yang tengah tertidur itu.

 _Taehyung melepaskan cengkramannya. "Cih!"_

 _"Hyeong, kau terbangun? Bagaimana kau tahu kami disini?" tanya Hoseok._

 _"Aku ingin buang air kecil makanya terbangun... Aku mencarimu sedang ada dimana.. Ternyata kau sedang berkelahi dengan Taehyung disini..:" sahut Jin dengan eskpresi sedikit kesal._

 _"Mi... Mian, hyeong.." sahut Hoseok._

"Hyeong... Hhhhhh... Hhhhhh..." Taehyung terus menggerakan kepalanya menoleh ka kanan dan ke kiri sementara kedua matanya tetap terpejam.

 _"Hyeong, lebih baik kau usir saja pria sialan ini dari rumah! Cih!" gerutu Taehyung._

 _"Kim Taehyung... Jangan menjelek-jelekan Hoseok seenakmu!" bentak Jin._

 _"Cih! Kalian berdua sama saja tidak bergunanya!" gerutu Taehyung sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah._

"Hhhhhh... Hhhhhh..." Nafas Taehyung semakin cepat.

Dan tiba-tiba saja rasa nyeri yang luar biasa menjalari kepalanya.

"Arghhhhh... Hhhhhhh... Arghhhhhhh..." Taehyung terbangun dan mendapati kepalanya terasa begitu sakit.

Ia terus memegang kepalanya sambil merintih kesakitan. "Arghhhh... Hhhhhh... Hhhhh..."

Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 02.20 AM.

"Taehyung ah... Taehyung ah, waeyo? Kau kenapa?" Yoongi memegang kedua bahu Taehyung yang tengah duduk meringkuk kesakitan di atas matrasnya itu.

"Kepalaku, hyeong... Arghhhhhhh... Arghhhh..." Taehyung berusaha menahan sakitnya, namun sia-sia. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu benar-benar tak bisa ditahannya.

Yoongi segera berlari ke pintu sel dan berteriak meminta tolong.

Seo Kangjoon segera membuka pintu sel. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Taehyung! Taehyung merintih kesakitan lagi.." sahut Yoongi dengan panik.

Kangjoon melihat ke dalam, dan ia mendapati Taehyung tengah terbaring sambil memegang erat kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Wajahnya sangat merah, terlihat jelas betapa sakit kepalanya itu.

Kangjoon segera membawa Taehyung ke klinik.

"Tolong bantu Taehyung agar sakitnya reda..." sahut Yoongi kepada Kangjoon dengan tatapan sangat memohon.

Kangjoon menganggukan kepalanya, lalu segera membopong tubuh Taehyung dan berlari ke klinik penjara.

Raewon, yang tengah tertidur di atas salah satu kasur disana, segera terbangun mendengar teriakan Kangjoon.

"Ssaem, Taehyung kesakitan lagi!" sahut Kangjoon.

"Letakkan ia di kasur segera!" sahut Raewon.

"Arrrghhhhh... Arghhh..." Taehyung terus meronta kesakitan sambil terus memegang kepalanya.

Raewon segera menyuntikkan obat pereda nyeri yang mengandung obat penenang itu.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung tertidur lelap.

"Mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia begitu sering kesakitan, ssaem? Apakah kondisi kepalanya cukup parah?" tanya Kangjoon.

"Dari hasil pemeriksaanku, keadaan kepalanya sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan..." sahut Raewon.

"Lalu, mengapa ia sering kesakitan akhir-akhir ini? Apa.. Ingatannya... Mulai kembali?" tanya Kangjoon.

"Entahlah.. Ia tidak mau bercerita apapun padaku.." sahut Raewon. "Bisa jadi... Ia kesakitan karena tegang menghadapi persidangannya esok hari... Makanya, semakin mendekati hari persidangan, kepalanya semakin sering terasa sakit..."

Raewon menatap wajah Taehyung yang tengah tertidur akibat obat penenang yang diberikannya.

"Apa kau... Mulai mengingat sesuatu?" gumam Raewon sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Sidangmu akan dilangsungkan esok hari... Kuharap... Kau bisa melewatinya dengan baik..." gumam Raewon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook belum juga bisa tertidur, padahal jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.10 AM.

"Apa... Yang seharusnya kulakukan? Apa aku harus menemui Jimin? Atau... Diam begitu saja?" gumam Jungkook.

Malam itu, ia sendirian di kamar yang ada di ruangan kerjanya karena Namjoon sejak kemarin malam ijin pulang ke rumahnya, katanya hendak beristirahat di rumahnya.

"Apa benar ia kembali ke rumahnya? Atau.. Ia tengah merencakana hal lainnya?" gumam Jungkook.

Jungkook mengingat kembali kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu yang dialaminya di ruangan kerjanya itu.

 _"Uh? Dus kecil apa ini?" gumam Jungkook sambil membuka isi dus itu, dan ia menemukan sebuah memory didalamnya._

 _"Uh? Memory apa ini? Jangan-jangan.. Isinya blue film kesukaan Namjoon hyeong? Hehehe~" Jungkook menatap memory itu sambil menyeringai nakal._

 _"Tidak seharusnya ia menyembunyikannya dariku.. Toh aku kan juga sudah dewasa..." gumam Jungkook sambil memasukkan memory itu ke laptopnya dan mencoba melihat apa isi memory itu._

 _Video mulai terputar._

 _Dan kedua bola mata Jungkook terbelalak lebar melihat isi memory itu._

 _Jungkook jatuh terduduk di depan laptopnya... Kedua mulutnya terbuka lebar..._

 _"Igo.. Mwoya..." gumam Jungkook dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut._

Jungkook terus termenung di atas kasurnya.

"Apa... Yang sebaiknya kulakukan... Demi kebaikan semuanya?" sahut Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mengerti kali ini... Apa... Yang sebaiknya kulakukan... Dalam keadaan seperti ini..." gumam Jungkook.

Jungkook terus mengacak-acak rambutnya karena bingung akan apa yang sebaiknya dilakukannya. "Yaishhhh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam kamar Namjoon, ternyata Namjoon tidak bisa tertidur, sama seperti Jungkook.

"Apa semua... Benar-benar akan berjalan dengan baik pada sidang esok?" gumam Namjoon.

Namjoon memejamkan kedua bola matanya.

Dan kejadian malam itu, tiga bulan yang lalu, seolah terputar kembali di benaknya.

"Arghhhhh!" gerutu Namjoon sambil membanting lampu tidur yang ada di meja disamping kasurnya itu.

"Mengapa... Aku bisa seceroboh itu malam itu? Argggghhhh!" gerutu Namjoon sambil menjambaki rambutnya sendiri karena depresi.

"Pabo, Kim Namjoon! Yaishhhhh!" Namjoon terus memukuli kepalanya sendiri. "Mengapa aku bisa mabuk dan melakukan hal itu?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja nama Kim Taehyung melintas di benaknya.

"Kim Taehyung! Semua karena dia! Karena kebrengsekannya melakukan tindakan kriminal dan berlindung di balik hyeongnya itu! Ini semua karena Taehyung! Majjayo, ini semua bukan kesalahanku! Ini semua karena Taehyung!" gumam Namjoon sambil berusaha menenangkan emosinya.

"Kim Taehyung... Ia berhak mendekam di penjara seumur hidupnya!" sahut Namjoon dengan senyuman sinis di wajahnya.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu sidang esok.. Ketika Kim Taehyung... Dinyatakan akan mendapat hukuman seumur hidup mendekam dalam penjara..." sahutnya lagi dengan senyuman mengerikan di wajahnya.

"Atau mungkin... Ia akan diberikan hukuman mati..." Seringai di wajah Namjoon semakin terlihat menyeramkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan hanya Namjoon dan Jungkook.

Hoseok pun malam itu sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur hingga pagi hari.

Semua kejadian malam itu terlintas masih segar dalam benaknya.

Air matanya kembali menetes cukup deras.

"Hyeong... Mengapa kau... Berbuat setega itu kepadaku? Mengapa kau.. Setega itu.. Melukai perasaanku?" gumam Hoseok sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika saja kau... Jujur sejak awal kepadaku... Mungkin keadaannya... Tidak akan berakhir setragis ini... Hyeong..." Air mata terus menetes membasahi wajah tampan Hoseok itu.

Semua senyuman manis yang terbentuk di wajah Jin kembali memenuhi benak Hoseok.

Membuat Hoseok seolah kehabisan nafas setiap senyuman-senyuman manis milik Jin itu melintas dalam benaknya.

"Hyeong... Hyeong..." sahut Hoseok dalam isak tangisnya sambil terus memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak itu.

"Bogoshipo, hyeong..." gumam Hoseok dalam isak tangisnya.

"Saranghae... Jeongmal... Mianhae... Jin hyeong..."

 _BUK!_

Suara pukulan yang sangat keras itu kembali terdengar di telinga Hoseok, dengan sangat jelas.  
 _  
"Arrrggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

Teriakan Jin yang penuh dengan rasa kesakitan itu kembali terngiang di telinga Hoseok.

Membuat dada Hoseok semakin terasa sesak.

"Hyeong... Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, hyeong... Mianhae..." Tangisnya semakin meledak.

Ingatan Hoseok akan tubuh Jin yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di hadapannya itu membuat tangis Hoseok semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Jin hyeong... Seandainya waktu.. Bisa kuputar kembali... Hyeong..." Hoseok jatuh tersungkur di lantai kamarnya. "Mianhae, hyeong... Mianhae..."

Air matanya menetes deras membasahi lantai disekitarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan Jimin pun juga tidak tertidur malam itu!

Jimin sejak kembali dari Seoul Public Prison, terus berpikir keras di atas meja belajar yang ada dalam kamarnya.

Mencerna ulang semua cerita Taehyung akan ingatan Taehyung yang sedikit mulai kembali itu.

"Jung Hoseok... Mengapa ia... Juga berada disana? Apa.. Yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu di Bangtan Estate?" Jimin terus berusaha memutar otaknya.

Kertas dihadapan Jimin sudah sangat dipenuhi oleh coretan-coretan tangannya.

"Jika memang tidak ada hubungan apapun... Mengapa ia.. Tidak mengatakan kepada siapapun bahwa ia juga ada disana?" gumam Jimin lagi sambil mencoret-coret kertas dihadapannya itu.

"Aoa benar kecurigaanku? Bahwa ia terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan ini?" gumam Jimin lagi.

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dan mencerna dengan seksama semua cerita Taehyung semalam.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.25 AM, namun Jimin masih juga belum tertidur.

"Besok persidangan akan digelar... Waktuku dan Taehyung sudah tidak banyak! Hoahhmmmm..." gumam Jimin sambil menguap. Rasa kantuk mulai menjalarinya.. "Aku berharap... Taehyung kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu... Agar semua berjalan dengan baik esok hari..."

Dan sekitar pukul 04.52 AM, Jimin tertidur lelap di atas meja belajar dalam kamarnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi sarapan seorang diri pagi itu karena Taehyung masih terbaring di klinik dan belum sadarkan diri.

"Kim Taehyung... Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Kau.. Membuatku merasa sangat cemas..." gumam Yoongi sambil memakan sarapannya itu.

"Hoahhhhmmmm..." Yoongi menguap lebar. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur setelah Taehyung dibawa ke klinik.

Yoongi begitu mencemaskan kondisi Taehyung hingga ia sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur.

"Mengapa ia terlihat begitu kesakitan?" gumam Yoongi lagi.

"Apa ingatannya... Mulai kembali lagi?" gumam Yoongi sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Seo Kangjoon melintas di samping Yoongi.

"Apa Taehyung masih belum juga sadarkan diri?" tanya Yoongi kepada Kangjoon.

Kangjoon menatap Yoongi sekilas, lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Sepertinya iya..."

"Aigoo..." gumam Yoongi sambil menghela nafas karena kecewa.

"Kim Taehyung, cepatlah sadar... Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..." gumam Yoongi lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEPTEMBER 2016 (Satu Hari Sebelum Pembunuhan Jin Terjadi)**

Jin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok memutuskan berkumpul di lantai tiga rumah Jin, agar teriakan Namjoon yang tengah mabuk itu tidak terdengar sampai ke ruamh tetangga mereka.

"Kim Taehyung brengsek! Kim Taehyung sialan!" Namjoon terus memaki Taehyung dalam keadaan mabuk.

Namjoon memang baru saja mendapat teguran dari atasannya karena akhir-akhir itu banyak kasus yang tidak terselesaikan. Dan itu karena Jin selalu berusaha membela Taehyung dan menutup-nutupi semua tindakan kriminal yang Taehyung lakukan.

Mata Namjoon terlihat agak merah. Kesadarannya benar-benar hilang karena mabuk.

Namjoon menatap dengan sangat tajam ke arah Jin.

"Ini semua karena kau, hyeong! Karena kau selalu menutup-nutupi semua kejahatan yang Taehyung lakukan! Karena kau dan Taehyung! Karirnya terancam berantakan! Yaishhhh!" Namjoon menerjang Jin hingga tubuh Jin terjatuh ke lantai.

Namjoon mencengkram kerah baju tidur yang dikenakan Jin, sementara tubuh Namjoon duduk di atas tubuh Jin yang terbaring di lantai.

"Ini semua... Karena kau dan Taehyung!" bentak Namjoon dengan tatapan penuh amarah. "Sudah seharusnya kalian... Kuberikan pelajaran setimpal!"

"Lepaskan, Namjoon ah.. Kau sedang mabuk! Hentikan ini semua..." sahut Hoseok, berusaha mengingatkan Namjoon agar menghentikan tindakan bodohnya itu.

Namjoon melepaskan cengkramannya dan berdiri.

Hoseok membantu Jin berdiri.

Dan tepat ketika Hoseok membantu Jin berdiri, Hoseok melihat, di leher Jin terdapat sebuah kalung emas putih berbentuk hati, dan ada foto di tengah hati itu.

Foto Jin tengah saling bertatapan mesra dengan seorang pria.

"Hyeong... Itu..." Hoseok menunjuk ke arah leher Jin.

Jin baru menyadari bahwa kalung itu terlihat oleh Hoseok.

Jin menatap Hoseok. "Mian, Hoseok ah..."

"Ia... Siapa? Mengapa kau... Meminta maaf padaku?" Hoseok menatap Jin dengan sangat terkejut.

"Aku.. Sudah memiliki tunangan sebenarnya... Karena itulah, aku selalu menolakmu..." sahut Jin.

"Mwo... Mwoya..." Kedua bola mata Hoseok membulat sempurna.

"Namanya Lee Jaehwan.. Nama panggilannya Ken... Aku dan Ken sudah bertunangan sejak dua bulan lalu..." sahut Jin.

"Mengapa aku.. Tidak pernah tahu mengenainya?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ken tinggal di New York karena ia memiliki perusahaan disana... Kami bertemu satu tahun yang lalu.. Apa kau ingat kasus besar yang kumenangkan tahun lalu? Kasus pembunuhan seorang pelayan di rumah pengusaha ternama itu? Ken adalah anak tunggal sang pengusaha... Kami pertama kali bertemu ketika aku menangani kasus itu... Dan kurasa, saat itu juga aku jatuh hati padanya.." sahut Jin.

"Mwoya? Jin hyeong sudah memiliki kekasih? Hahaha! Habis sudah harapanmu, Hoseok ah!" sahut Namjoon, yang masih sangat mabuk itu, memperkeruh suasana.

"Aku dan Ken beberapa kali makan malam bersama, sampai akhirnya ia menyatakan cintanya padaku... Kami selalu menyempatkan bertemu setiap ia sedang ada di Korea... Dan dua bulan lalu, ia melamarku, lalu kami bertunangan.. Tapi, semua masih rahasia.. Karena aku belum siap membawa hubunganku ini ke publik.." sahut Jin sambil menatap Hoseok. "Lebih tepatnya lagi, aku belum menemukan cara yang tepat untuk menceritakan ini semua padamu, Hoseok ah..."

Hoseok menatap Jin dengan tatapan penuh rasa kesal bercampur kecewa.

"Kau bilang aku ini sahabat terbaikmu... Lalu, mengapa kau merahasiakan ini semua dariku?" tanya Hoseok. Air mata mulai menggenangi kedua bola matanya.

"Hoseok ah... Karena aku menyayangimu sebagai sahabatku, makanya aku belum siap menyakiti perasaanmu yang aku tahu sangat mencintaiku..." sahut Jin.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hoseok mengambil sebuah tongkat golf yang berada di dekat tembok yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat Hoseok berdiri.

"Hoseok ah... Apa.. Yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Jin.

Hoseok berjalan mendekat ke arah Jin sambil mengangkat tongkat itu tinggi-tinggi.

Tatapan Hoseok sangat dipenuhi amarah. Ia menatap begitu tajam dan mengerikan ke arah Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEPTEMBER 2016 (Hari Ketika Pembunuhan Jin Terjadi)**

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa... Yang akan kau lakukan dengan tongkat golf itu?" sahut Jin dengan ekspresi penuh ketakutan sambil menatap Hoseok yang terus berjalan ke arahnya.

Hoseok terus menatap tajam penuh amarah ke arah Jin sambil menggenggam erat tongkat golf di tangannya itu.

"Apa... Yang akan kau lakukan dengan tongkat golf itu?" sahut Jin lagi. Kedua bola matanya terbelalak sangat lebar. "Hoseok ah... Hoseok ah... Letakkan tongkat golf itu, Hoseok ah..."

Hoseok sudah tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Jin. Tubuhnya kini sudah seratus persen dikuasai oleh amarah dan rasa kecewa yang terlampau dalam.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hoseok segera mengayunkan tongkat golf itu, tepat di kepala Jin.

BUK!

Suara pukulan yang cukup keras terdengar.

"Arrrggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" teriakan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Jin kembali terdengar menggema memenuhi ruangan itu.

Jin tergeletak di lantai. Rasa nyeri yang begitu hebat menjalari kepalanya.

Darah mulai mengalir dari kepala Jin, membasahi tangan Jin yang sedang memegang erat kepalanya itu.

"Arrrgggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Namjoon tertawa kecil dalam keadaan mabuk. "Hahaha! Itu hukuman yang setimpal untukmu karena telah menghancurkan karirku, Kim Seokjin! Hahaha... Hajar terus, Hoseok ah! Habiskan ia! Habiskan! Hahaha~"

Taehyung, yang sedari tadi berdiam dalam kamarnya, tersentak mendengar teriakan Jin yang begitu keras.

Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya, dan bukan main terkejutnya ia ketika melihat hyeongnya itu tergeletak kesakitan. Darah mulai membasahi lantai disekitarnya.

Sebelum sempat beranjak dari depan kamarnya untuk membantu hyeongnya itu, Hoseok kembali memukulkan tongkat golf itu lagi ke kepala Jin.

BUK! BUK!

"Arghhhhh! Hoseok ah! Sadar, Hoseok ah! Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Jin terus menjerit kesakitan.

Taehyung segera berteriak dari depan kamarnya, "Hyeoooong!"

Hoseok dan Namjoon menoleh ke arah Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyuuuuuung!" Jin menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan.

Jin seolah meminta tolong kepada Taehyung, dan di sisi lain Jin juga berusaha menyuruh Taehyung segera pergi menjauh sebelum Taehyung menjadi korban selanjutnya.

"Hyeong... Jin hyeong!" Taehyung berjalan mendekat ke arah ketiga pria itu.

"Kim Taehyuuuuuung! Pergi... Cepat... Kabur... Dari... Arghhhh... Sini... Arghhhh..." sahut Jin.

Hoseok kembali memukul kepala Jin dengan tongkat golf itu.

BUK!

"Arrggghhhhh..." Jin semakin merasakan kesakitan yang begitu luar biasa menjalari kepalanya.

"Diam kau, brengsek! Kau masih punya tenaga untuk berbicara rupanya?" gerutu Hoseok.

Taehyung segera berlari dan menubruk tubuh Hoseok hingga keduanya terjatuh di atas lantai.

"Hentikan, imma! Dasar bajingan sialan! Mengapa kau menyakiti sahabat baikmu sendiri! Kau gila!" teriak Taehyung sambil mencengkram kerah Hoseok, bersiap memukul wajah Hoseok.

Namjoon, yang melihat sebuah pisau dapur di atas piring berisi beberapa buah apel di meja yang ada disampingnya, segera mengambil pisau itu dan menusukkan pisau itu ke perut Jin yang tengah terbaring kesakitan di atas lantai.

"Inilah balasanku atas semua kebohongan yang kau katakan padaku, Kim Seokjin!" sahut Namjoon dengan penuh amarah sambil terus menusuk perut Jin dengan pisau itu.

"Arrrghhhhh! Namjoon ah! Arghhhhhhh!" Jin semakin berteriak kesakitan. Nyeri di kepalanya sudah begitu luar biasa dasyatnya, ditambah lagi kini rasa nyeri di perutnya.

Taehyung, sebelum sempat menghajar wajah Hoseok, mendengar teriakan Jin dan langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Hoseok.

Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya lebar-lebar melihat Namjoon tengah menusuk-nusuk perut Jin dengan pisau itu secara brutal.

"Dasar bajingan keparat kalian!" teriak Taehyung sambil mendorong tubuh Namjoon agar menjauh dari Jin.

Seketika itu juga kepala Namjoon terantuk lemari kecil di dekat tembok, dan rasa sakit di kepalanya membuatnya tiba-tiba tersadar seketika dari mabuknya, dan ia sendiri sangat terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Hyeong! Hyeong! Sadarkan dirimu, hyeong! Hyeong!" Taehyung berlutut disamping tubuh Jin yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di perut dan kepalanya itu. Air mata mulai membasahi kedua bola matanya melihat hyeongnya terluka seperti itu.

"Tae... Taehyung ah... Hhhhhhh... Kau... Tahu kan... Betapa... Hhhhh... Aku... Hhhhh... Begitu... Menyayangimu? Hhhhhh..." Dan itulah detik terakhir Jin menghembuskan nafasnya di dunia ini.

"Hyeooooooooooong!" Taehyung berteriak sambil memeluk tubuh hyeongnya itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja!

BUK!

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di kepala Taehyung.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" teriak Taehyung.

BUK! BUK!

Pukulan bertubi-tubi itu menghantam kepala Taehyung hingga ia tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri. Darah mulai mengalir membasahi rambut dan telinga serta wajah Taehyung.

Namjoon dan Hoseok, yang mulai tersadar dari setan yang baru saja menguasai pikiran mereka, segera berpikir bagaimana agar mereka bisa kabur dari situasi mengerikan itu.

Karena, jika pembunuhan ini terungkap, maka karir mereka sebagai detektif dan jaksa sudah dipastikan akan hancur begitu saja!

Dan ide itu muncul di benak Namjoon. Namjoon ingat ada sepasang sarung tangan karet dalam sakunya yang biasa digunakan dalam penyelidikan. Ia segera memakai sarung tangan karet itu agar sidik jarinya tidak tertempel dimanapun.

Namjoon segera menghilangkan semua sidik jarinya dan Hoseok di tongkat golf dan pisau itu, lalu meletakkan kedua barang itu ke tangan Taehyung agar sidik jari Taehyung tertempel disana.

"Bagaimana dengan Taehyung? Haruskah ia kita bunuh juga?" tanya Hoseok dengan wajah ketakutan.

Namjoon berpikir sejenak, lalu menatap Hoseok.

"Aku punya ide bagus! Kita lemparkan ia ke bawah, dan kita buat seolah ini menjadi kasus bunuh diri Taehyung setelah Taehyung membunuh Jin hyeong!" sahut Namjoon.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Hoseok teringat, handphone Taehyung masih etrgeletak di pinggir kolam renang!

Maka mereka berdua segera menggotong dan melemparkan tubuh Taehyung dari lantai tiga ke halaman bawah, lalu menghilangkan semua bukti yang menunjukkan keberadaan mereka disana.

Hoseok segera mengambil ponsel Taehyung, dan ia menyadari akun twitter Taehyung tidak dilock, jadi ia segera membuat tweet-tweet yang menyatakan seolah Taehyung bunuh diri setelah membunuh Jin.

Hoseok segera mencemplungkan handphone Taehyung ke dalam kolam renang agar sidik jarinya terhapus.

Lalu, ia dan Namjoon segera bergegas meninggalkan rumah itu secepat mereka bisa.

Namjoon segera kembali ke kamar tidur yang berada di ruang kerjanya, saat itu jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 02.25 AM.

Namjoon melihat Jungkook masih asik tertidur lelap. Namjoon segera berbaring di atas kasurnya, berpura-pura tertidur sebelum Jungkook terbangun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dini hari itu, sekitar pukul 03.15 AM, keramaian terjadi di Bangtan Estate.

Telepon di ruang kerja Namjoon dan Jungkook berdering beberapa kali.

Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya, lalu segera turun dari kasurnya dan mengangkat telepon yang terus berdering sejak beberapa menit yang lalu itu.

Setelah menjawab panggilan itu, Jungkook segera berlari ke kamar.

"Hyeong! Ada yang melaporkan kejadian pembunuhan, hyeong!" sahut Jungkook sambil membangunkan Namjoon yang tertidur di kasur bawah.

Namjoon membuka matanya dengan agak malas.

"Kejadian pembunuhan lagi?" sahut Namjoon dengan wajah masih sangat mengantuk.

"Dan kau tahu siapa korbannya?" sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi sangat syok.

"Nugu?" sahut Namjoon sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kim Seokjin..." sahut Jungkook.

"Jaksa... Kim.. Seok.. Jin...?" sahut Namjoon sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo..."

Seketika itu juga rasa kantuk Namjoon menghilang.

" _Secepat inikah kematiannya disadari oleh orang-orang disekitarnya?_ " gumam batin Namjoon.

"Ayo, hyeong! Kita harus segera meluncur ke TKP!" sahut Jungkook, membuyarkan keterkejutan Namjoon.

"Kajja!" sahut Namjoon sambil berdiri dan mengambil jaket kulit hitam kesayangannya, lalu berjalan bersama Jungkook ke parkiran mobil, dan segera meluncur menuju Bangtan Estate.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **AKHIRNYA SEMUA TERJAWAB SUDAH YA WKWKW XD**

 **YANG NEBAK NAMJOON HOSEOK, CHUKKAE :***

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Maria Felicia : pelakunya berdua fel wkwkw XD 94L lah pelaku sesungguhnya, bukan satu orang XD btw giginya udah sembuh?**

 **ichikawa haru : melatih otak ya haru? wkwkw XD kamu kookmin shipper toh? :)**

 **AdeJung: hoseok seme disini, lebih tepatnya TERPAKSA saya jadikan seme karena keabisan karakter seme di ff ini wkwkw XD krn sesungguhnya di mata saya hoseok adalah uke unyu :) yoonmin kenapa? :)**

 **Vizah HD : ingatan tentang kalian? ohhhhhhhh.. kamu yg jadi handphonenya taehyung gt? #abaikan XD bukan menutupi, tp emang mereka berdua, 94L, pelakunya XD taegi momenta dihotin? enaena di toilet sel penjara maksudnya? wkwkw XD jurus emak2 wkwkw XD hoseok jin semenya? HopeV JinV gitu? saya tampung dulu ya requestnya, nunggu ide wkwkw XD pantes daritadi berat, ada yg gelayutan toh/? XD**

 **Indriyasinta212 : KALI INI PENERANGAN SEPENUHNYA BUKAN SEKEDAR TITIK DOANG wkwkw XD jadi...ingin...makan...durian...tolong..kamu..tanggung...jawab.. XD bangtan village? widiiiih udah lama dong :) widiiih terhura :* sini atuhlah peluk {} thx for reading my ff yaaa :)**

 **SparkyuELF137 : thx for correct me :) typo oh typo wkwkw XD kalo menurut saya jungkook itu relatif, bisa jadi uke ataupun seme, jimin tuh yg berat dijaddin seme wkwkw XD uke sekali jiwanya XD**

 **Habibahjeon : nih teorinya terpecahkan sudah, pikiranmu jd berkurang kan wkwkw XD kalo menurut saya, nama BTS dirubah krn mereka udah lolos tahap penjajakan deh, bahasanya itu TRIAL... inget kaga sama nama2 konsernya BTS? Trilogy kan? BTS Live Trilogy Episode I: BTS Begins, BTS Live Trilogy Episode II: The Red Bullet, nah yang terakhir itu ya BTS Live Trilogy Episode III: The Wings Tour.. episode 3 selesai sudah, trilogy live selesai sudah, saatnya masuk ke NEW ERA, makanya mereka ganti nama :) kalo menurut saya sih gitu :) jadi ibaratnya trilogy 1-3 kmrn itu penjajakan BTS ke dunia musik, dan ternyata mereka sukses besar.. ibaratnya awalnya mereka itu trial project, project percobaan Bighit, dan ternyata mereka sukses banget, makanya sekarang saatnya mereka semakin pendewasaan di dunia musik, dan terlahir dengan nama baru yang menandakan mereka sudah sepenuhnya dinyatakan sebagai grup, bukan lg trial project... itu sih menurut saya kenapa mereka ganti nama :)**

 **ParkYoonji : taegi lagi istirahat/? XD ternyata pelakunya 2 org wkwkw XD silakan menunggu bagaimana kisah ini akan tamat XD**

 **Lizzy Rei : suka anime? kalo saya sukanya drakor #kagananya XD pelakunya mereka berdua rei wkwkw XD chapter 17 end :) silakan ditunggu endingnya ya :)**

 **PSB : salah, dua2nya lah sang pelaku wkwkw XD**

 **YoonSeokBase : wkwkw nih teori yg sebenarnya saya ungkapin deh biar kamu kaga pnasaran/? XD pelakunya 2 orang, 94L wkwkw XD hayo nasib taegi gmn nanti kira2? :)**

 **GestiPark : waduh wkwkw XD nih udah terpecahkan ya teka tekinya :) jd jgn pusing lg :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : bacanya tengah malem? wih ngalong :) tuh udah kejawab tuh siapa pelakunya wkwkw XD BUSET DILEMPAR DARI BALKON PENJARA MATI ATUHLAH NTRA YOONGI NGEJANDA DONG XD sotoy jd inget soto ayam :(**

 **Vhope Shipper : welkam back say :* penasaran sama kembaranmu wkwkw XD eh kamu masukin saya ke grup line? saya belom buka line :(**

 **yoonminlive : udah kejawab ya pertanyaanmu :)**

 **iPSyuu : annyeong yuu :) seriusan? widih thx thx a lot yaaa :) tuh jawabannya udah terjawab ya :)**

* * *

 **NOTE: maaf telat update, kemarin lagi berduka :( ayah saya meninggal hari minggu kemarin makanya baru sempet buka ffn lagi /deep bows/**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: MURDER CASE IN BANGTAN ESTATE**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook - #VMin #TaeGi**

 **Lenght:** **Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **.**

 **DESEMBER 2016**

Taehyung masih belum sadarkan diri, padahal jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.25 AM.

Raewon terus memperhatikan Taehyung.

"Entah mengapa... Aku sangat yakin.. Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus pembunuhan ini..." gumam Raewon.

"Entah mengapa aku sangat yakin, bukan kau pelakunya, Kim Taehyung.. Karena itu, segeralah mengingat semua yang terjadi malam itu sebelum sidangmu digelar esok siang..." sahut Raewon.

Tak lama kemudian, Raewon melihat ada yang aneh dari Taehyung.

Dahinya tiba-tiba berkerut. Dan tidurnya mulai terlihat kembali gelisah.

 _BUK!_

 _Suara pukulan yang cukup keras terdengar._

 _"Arrrggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" teriakan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Jin terdengar menggema memenuhi ruangan itu._

Tubuh Taehyung yang tengah tertidur kembali bergoyang pelan dengan gelisah.

 _"Arrrgggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

 _Taehyung, yang tengah berdiam dalam kamarnya, tersentak mendengar teriakan Jin yang begitu keras._

"Hhhhhhh... Hhhhhhh..." Nafas Taehyung mulai tidak teratur.

"Kim Taehyung! Kim Taehyung!" Raewon memegang pelan bahu Taehyung, berusaha menyadarkan Taehyung.

"Hhhhhhh! Hhhhhh!" Taehyung langsung mengambil posisi duduk dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kim Taehyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Raewon.

"Hhhhh... Hhhhhh..." Taehyung menatap Raewon. Tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Raewon dengan cemas sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal. "Hhhh... Hhhhh..."

"Kau... Kenapa?" tanya Raewon lagi.

"Gwenchana.." sahut Taehyung setelah nafasnya kembali normal.

Beberapa waktu lamanya mereka sama-sama terdiam, sambil Taehyung menenangkan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih sedikit syok itu.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat lamanya, Raewon menatap Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung, apa kau.. Mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Raewon. "Ingatanmu mulai kembali?"

Taehyung menatap Raewon. Entah mengapa ia seperti sulit mempercayai siapapun sejak ia menjadi tersangka pembunuhan hyeongnya itu.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku hanya... Bermimpi buruk..."

"Mimpi apa?" tanya Raewon.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab, "Aku bermimpi terjatuh dari atas jurang yang tinggi..." Tentu saja ia berbohong.

"Aaaaahhh... Kurasa kau mengalami ketakutan dalam menghadapi sidangmu yang akan digelar esok hari..." sahut Raewon.

"Kurasa iya..." sahut Taehyung.

Pukul 10.32 AM, akhirnya Taehyung kembali ke dalam sel tahanannya.

"Taehyung ah, kau sudah membaik?" tanya Yoongi dengan wajah sangat cemas.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Gumawo, hyeong.. Karena sudah memperhatikanku begini..."

"Tentu saja aku mencemaskanmu!" gerutu Yoongi. Wajah Yoongi terlihat agak kesal.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan bingung, mengapa tiba-tiba wajah Yoongi terlihat agak kesal begitu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Yoongi memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung. "Aku... Sangat mencintaimu, imma! Makanya aku cemas setiap kau merasa kesakitan..."

DEG!

Detak jantung Taehyung berdetak semakin tidak karuan. Karena pelukan Yoongi, dan ucapan Yoongi barusan.

Taehyung memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi yang tengah memeluknya itu. Taehyung mengusap pelan kepala Yoongi. "Nado...Saranghae, hyeong.."

Mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan itu, dan kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Taehyung memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, sementara Yoongi mulai memejamkan perlahan kedua matanya.

Tatapan Taehyung terkunci ke bibir Yoongi, dan wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajah Yoongi.

Dalam hitungan detik, bibir mereka mulai saling menempel dan bertautan.

Tangan kanan Taehyung diletakkan di pipi kiri Yoongi, sementara tangan kiri Taehyung melingkar di pinggang Yoongi.

Dari sebuah ciuman lembut, kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil, dan kemudian lumatan-lumatan itu menjadi semakin liar.

Wajah Yoongi semakin memerah dan terasa semakin panas karena semua kehangatan yang dialirkan Taehyung kepadanya.

Sementara Taehyung, terus saja asik melumat bibir milik Yoongi, menyalurkan seluruh rasa cintanya kepada pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Besok sidang Kim Taehyung akan digelar... Apa kau sudah punya bukti lain, Jimin ah?" tanya Minseok.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku, hyeong..."

"Waeyo?" tanya Minseok.

"Entahlah... Aku juga bingung..." sahut Jimin sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya.

Jimin teringat akan pesan Taehyung sebelum Jimin berpamitan kemarin, yaitu bahwa mengenai semua ingatan Taehyung yang perlahan mulai kembali, jangan sampai ada pihak lain yang tahu selain mereka.

Keberadaan Hoseok dalam ingatan Taehyung cukup membuat mereka merasa harus extra berhati-hati dengan orang-orang disekitar mereka. Jika Hoseok memang ada disana malam itu, mengapa ia tidak mengatakan apapun?

Menurut Taehyung, bisa saja Hoseok memang ada sangkut pautnya, dan ia memiliki mata-mata di sekitar Taehyung dan Jimin, karena itu mulai sekarang mereka harus benar-benar menyimpan rahasia akan semua ingatan Taehyung yang perlahan kembali.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak mau bercerita padaku? Biasanya kau selalu menceritakan semua keluh kesahmu... Aigoo~" sahut Minseok sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum sekilas.

"Aigoo~ Aigoo~ Busan brothers kembali menunjukkan brothershipnya... Hahaha..." sahut Jinyoung sambil menyenggol bahu Hyungsik.

Hyungsik tertawa kecil melihat kedekatan Jimin dan Minseok. "Aku yakin jika Jimin masih single, pasti Minseok hyeong sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Jimin! Hehehe.."

Minseok tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Jimin juga ikut tertawa, menampilkan eye smilenya yang manis itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Lee Dongwook membuka pintu ruangan itu dan berjalan masuk ke dalamnya.

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan langsung menyapa atasan mereka itu.

Setelah menjawab sapaan anak-anak buahnya, Dongwook menatap Jimin. "Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk sidang esok hari, Park Jimin?"

Jimin mengerutkan sedikit keningnya. "Semoga semua berjalan lancar..."

Dongwook menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, lalu ia menepuk pelan bahu Jimin sambil berkata, "Hwaiting, Park Jimin.."

Jimin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, lalu Donngwook berpamitan dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Apa kau... Yakin... Besok kau tidak akan mempermalukan dirimu di depan umum, Jimin ah?" tanya Hyungsik sambil menatap Jimin.

"Molla..." sahut Jimin sambil mengacak pelan poninya. "Aigoo~"

Minseok menepuk pelan bahu Jimin. "Aku percaya, kau akan melakukan semua yang terbaik di persidangan esok hari..."

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Semoga saja..." sahutnya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon dan Hoseok makan siang bersama siang itu.

"Kau... Yakin semua berjalan aman? Ingatan Taehyung belum kembali?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan sedikit cemas.

Hoseok menyeruput jus jeruk di hadapannya sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku juga bertanya pada Seo Kangjoon, anggota polisi di Seoul Public Prison.. Katanya Raewon-ssaem bilang Taehyung belum mengingat apapun.. Tapi kepalanya semakin sering sakit akhir-akhir ini.." sahut Namjoon.

"Mungkin efek karena ia panik karena persidangannya semakin dekat sementara ia bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa yang membunuh hyeongnya itu.." sahut Hoseok.

"Semoga saja semua berjalan lancar besok..." sahut Namjoon sambil memainkan sendok di cangkir kopinya.

"Jungkook... Ia tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai ini semua kan?" tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Ia bahkan memarahi kekasihnya itu karena nekat menjadi pengacara Taehyung di persidangan.."

"Kalau begitu, semua berjalan sesuai rencana kita... Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan, Namjoon ah.." sahut Hoseok.

Namjoon menatap Hoseok sejenak.

"Waeyo?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Aku kadang tidak mengerti dengan karaktermu yang sebenarnya... Kadang kau terlihat begitu tenang menghadapi persidangan besok, tapi terkadang kau menangisi kepergian Jin hyeong yang paling kau cintai itu dari muka bumi ini..." sahut Namjoon.

Hoseok terdiam sejenak sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Hoseok menatap Namjoon.

"Di satu sisi, aku sedih karena kehilangan Jin hyeong.. Apalagi jika aku tengah merindukan wajah manisnya, tawanya, dan senyumannya..." sahut Hoseok. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Namjoon memberikan tissue kepada Hoseok.

Hoseok mengambil tissue itu dan menghapus air mata yang menggenang di kedua bola matanya.

"Tapi di sisi lain.. Aku senang ia sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi... Karena artinya, ia tidak jadi menikah dengan pria itu... Dan ia bukan milik siapa-siapa... Seolah.. Ia memang hanya milikku seorang..." sahut Hoseok.

Namjoon terdiam mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

"Aku terlihat gila, Namjoon ah?" sahut Hoseok.

"Apa kau.. Sebegitunya mencintai Jin hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

Air mata tiba-tiba menetes dari kedua bola mata Hoseok. "Majjayo..."

Namjoon kembali terdiam. Rasa bersalah atas pembunuhan yang dilakukannya itu kembali menyelimuti dirinya.

"Mengapa aku.. Berbuat sebodoh itu malam itu?" tanya Hoseok sambil mencoba menghentikan tangisnya.

"Haruskah kita... Mengakui kesalahan kita?" sahut Namjoon.

"Berkali-kali aku terpikirkan untuk mengakui semua kesalahanku... Tapi, aku takut, Namjoon ah... Bagaimana aku akan menghadapi kehidupanku jika aku mengakui kesalahanku?" sahut Hoseok. Air matanya mulai berhenti mengalir.

"Lagipula... Taehyung juga berhak mendekam di penjara! Kalau bukan karena dirinya, kita tidak akan melakukan pembunuhan malam itu.. Iya kan, Hoseok ah?" sahut Namjoon. Dendamnya kepada Taehyung masih saja bercokol dalam hati dan benaknya.

Hoseok menatap Namjoon. "Majjayo.. Karena itu, aku memutuskan agar bagaimanapun caranya membuat Taehyung yang menjadi pelaku pembunuhan ini..."

"Dan besok, semua harapan kita ini akan menjadi kenyataan..." sahut Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook akhirnya berhasil menghubungi kekasihnya yang tengah disibukkan oleh persiapan sidangnya esok hari.

"Ne, chagi ya~ Waeyo?" sahut Jimin dengan suara menggemaskannya. Membuat Jungkook tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Jimin di seberang sana.

"Aigoo... Akhirnya aku bisa menghubungimu, hyeong.. Kau benar-benar tengah sibuk sekali rupanya?" sahut Jungkook.

"Mian... Aku tadi sedang membantu Hyungsik hyeong merapikan beberapa data yang akan dibawanya ke persidangannya pukul tujuh malam nanti..." sahut Jimin.

"Kau tidak mendengar handphonemu berdering?" tanya Jungkook.

"Data-data milik Hyungsik hyeong ada di dalam gudang data, jadi aku bersamanya disana. Handphoneku kutinggal di meja.. Mian, chagiya~ Hehehe.." sahut Jimin.

"Aigoo... Kau benar-benar terlalu baik, hyeong.. Kau justru sibuk membantu persidangan orang lain, sementara persidanganmu esok saja masih belum ada kepastian mengenai bukti-bukti pembunuhan dan semacamnya..." sahut Jungkook. "Apa kau sudah siap kalah di persidangan besok? Kau sudah siap mendengar hakim menyatakan bahwa Kim Taehyung terbukti bersalah?"

"Molla... Aku juga bingung apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan agar sidang esok berjalan dengan sebaik mungkin..." sahut Jimin, nada bicaranya semakin lemah.

"Hyeong..." sahut Jungkook dengan nada lembut.

"Ne? Ada apa, chagiya? Mengapa nada bicaramu selembut ini tiba-tiba?" tanya Jimin.

Jungkook menghela nafas sejenak, lalu berkata, "Saranghae, hyeong..."

Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Kau... Kenapa, Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Jimin.

"Waeyo, hyeong? Apa mengatakan saranghae kepada kekasih membutuhkan alasan?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kau... Tidak biasanya seperti ini..." sahut Jimin. "Mengapa firasatku jadi tidak enak?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan padamu.. Bahwa aku mencintaimu, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

"Apa.. Maksudmu?" tanya Jimin.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Apapun hasil persidanganmu besok, ingatlah, bahwa aku akan selalu ada disampingmu.. Mendukungmu.. Dan mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku, hyeong..."

"Kau... Berfirasat aku akan kalah dalam persidangan besok? Itu maksudmu?" tanya Jimin.

"Entahlah..." sahut Jungkook. "Intinya.. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu.. Betapa aku mencintaimu, hyeong...Neomu neomu saranghae, Park Jimin..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEPTEMBER 2016 (Dua Hari Setelah Pembunuhan Jin Terjadi)**

Namjoon dan Jungkook terus berkeliaran di kediaman Kim Seokjin itu untuk mengumpulkan semua barang bukti mengenai kasus pembunuhan Jin dan juga musibah yang menimpa Taehyung.

"Apa benar ia lompat dari atas sini untuk bunuh diri? Aigoo.. Kurasa ia memang sudah gila!" sahut Jungkook sambil bergidik ngeri melihat ke arah bawah dari balkon lantai tiga.

"Namanya juga bunuh diri, mana mungkin ia lompat dari tempat yang pendek? Aigoo, kau ini..." sahut Namjoon sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jungkook.

"Ah.. Majjayo, hyeong... Hehehe.." sahut Jungkook sambil kembali meneliti dengan seksama mengenai semua barang yang bisa dijadiakan barang bukti dalam kasus ini.

"Rumah sebesar ini tapi tidak ada CCTV nya, cih.. Ini benar-benar merepotkan kita..." sahut Jungkook sambil berusaha mengumpulkan semua barang bukti sebisanya.

"Karena tidak ada CCTV lah makanya kasus kriminal yang dilakukan Taehyung tidak pernah berhasil kita selidiki dengan baik.." gerutu Namjoon.

Jungkook terus mengumpulkan semua barang bukti yang ada di lantai tiga itu, begitu juga Namjoon.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Namjoon ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam mulut sebuah pahatan kayu berbentuk rusa yang tertempel di dinding yang berada tepat di depan kamar Taehyung!

Setitik cahaya merah yang nyaris tak terlihat tengah berkedip-kedip.

Jungkook berjalan mendekati Namjoon. "Ada apa dengan pahatan rusa itu, hyeong?"

Namjoon segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook. Wajahnya terlihat agak pucat.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook. "Kau terlihat pucat... Apa kau sakit?"

"Jungkook ah.. Kurasa aku agak kelelahan.. Bisakah kau ke mini market sejenak dan membelikanku kopi kaleng? Atau minuman buah yang segar? Atau.. Apa saja yang kira-kira bisa menyengarkanku..." sahut Namjoon.

"Araseo, hyeong.. Tapi, apa kau berani sendirian disini?" tanya Jungkook.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku akan berbaring sejenak di kursi..."

Jungkook segera berlari ke lantai satu, lalu menuju parkiran, dan mengemudikan mobilnya menuju mini market terdekat.

Setelah suara mobil terdengar menjauh dari rumah itu, Namjoon segera saja mengecek cahay merah itu, dan ia sangat terkejut mendapati sebuah CCTV yang nyaris tak terlihat itu.

Ternyata, selama ini Jin diam-diam memasang CCTV tersembunyi itu satu-satunya, tepat di depan kamar Taehyung agar Jin bisa melihat apa saja aktivitas yang dilakukan Taehyung, juga bisa memantau mengenai keberadaan Taehyung di rumah itu.

Jin sengaja diam-diam meletakkan CCTV itu disana agar bisa memantau jam berapa Taehyung keluar dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Dan tentu saja! Beberapa adegan pembunuhan Jin yang dilakukan oleh Hoseok dan Namjoon itu, juga terekam disana!

Namjoon segera mencabut CCTV itu. Ia segera berlari ke halaman bawah dan mengubur CCTV itu dengan rapi agar tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya, sementara memory card kecil yang ada dalam CCTV itu segera diambilnya dan dimasukkan ke dalam sakunya untuk ia sembunyikan.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara mobil mendekat ke arah rumah itu.

Namjoon segera berlari menuju lantai tiga dan berpura-pura berbaring lemas di atas sofa di lantai tiga itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DESEMBER 2016**

"Apa Kim Taehyung belum mengingat apapun lagi? Sidang akan digelar esok hari... Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Bagaimana caraku mencari tahu mengenai keberadaan Jung Hoseok disana malam itu?" gumam Jimin sambil menatap ke langit.

Saat itu pukul 04.40 PM. Jimin tengah terduduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di roof garden gedung tempatnya bekerja. Sebuah taman kecil yang tenang yang berada di atap gedung itu.

Angin berhembus lembut di sekitarnya, menerpa wajahnya, menerbangkan rambutnya menjadi sedikit acak-acakan.

Jimin menatap langit di atas kepalanya sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang tengah menerpa wajahnya itu.

"Besok sidang kematianmu akan digelar, Jin-sshi.. Tidak bisakah.. Kali ini saja.. Kau membantuku mendapat petunjuk akan kematianmu?" gumam Jimin, entah kepada siapa ia bicara.

"Apa benar adikmu itu pelakunya? Jika bukan, apa kau rela melihatnya dihukum atas kejahatan yang tidak pernah dilakukannya?" gumam Jimin lagi sambil terus menatap langit di atas kepalanya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja petir bergemuruh di langit.

Dan secara tiba-tiba langit pun menjadi gelap.

"Aigoo... Sepertinya hujan deras akan segera turun!" Jimin segera berlari menuju lift yang ada di ujung sana dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

Tak lama kemudian, hujan yang sangat deras turun mengguyur kota Seoul.

Bukan hujan biasa. Hujan itu sangat berangin. Membuat beberapa pohon di jalanan tumbang karena angin yang cukup kencang itu.

"Untung aku sudah kembali ke ruangan..." sahut Jimin ketika melihat hujan angin itu dari jendela ruang kerjanya. "Kalau aku masih di atas, pasti tubuhku basah kuyup.."

"Kau dari roof garden, Jimin ah?" tanya Jinyoung.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Untung kau sudah kembali ke ruangan.. Kalau tidak, kau bisa terbang terbawa angin karena tubuh kecilmu itu, hehehe..." goda Hyungsik.

Minseok tertawa cukup kencang mendengar ucapan Hyungsik.

"Aigoo..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum kecil dan berpura-pura hendak meninju Hyungsik dari jauh.

"Kau harus banyak-banyak tersenyum begitu, imma.." sahut Jinyoung sambil tersenyum menatap Jimin.

"Uh?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Sejak mengurus kasus pembunuhan jaksa Kim Seokjin, kau nyaris tidak pernah tersenyum lagi di hadapan kami bertiga..." sahut Hyungsik.

"Apa kau tahu, betapa kami mencemaskan keadaanmu?" tanya Minseok. "Kau berjuang begitu keras sendirian, sementara kami tidak bisa membantu apapun." sahut Minseok lagi.

Jimin tersenyum lebar kali ini, ia tidak menyangka ternyata selama ini semua orang disekitarnya begitu mencemaskannya. "Gumawo, kalian semua~"

"Hwaiting, Park Jimin!" sahut Hyungsik dan Jinyoung bersamaan.

"Hwaiting!" sahut Minseok.

Jimin tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan angin yang turun mengguyur kota Seoul sore itu membuat hawa dalam sel tahanan Taehyung dan Yoongi menjadi semakin dingin.

"Kudengar tengah terjadi hujan angin yang cukup besar di luar sana..." sahut Kangjoon kepada rekannya yang bertugas bersamanya sore itu.

"Pantas saja hawa disini jadi terasa lebih dingin..." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung segera mengambil selimutnya dan diletakkannya di bahu Yoongi. "Pakai ini hyeong agar tubuhmu semakin hangat..."

"Gumawo, Taehyung ah.." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung dan Yoongi tengah berbincang-bincang sejenak, sampai tiba-tiba saja kepala Taehyung kembali terasa sakit.

Dan rasa sakitnya kali ini benar-benar luar biasa.

Taehyung terbaring di lantai sambil terus berteriak kesakitan. Kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya dengan erat.

"Argghhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Dan diantara rasa sakit yang tengah dirasakannya itu, ingatan itu sedikit demi sedikit seolah mendatangi benak Taehyung.

 _Taehyung, yang sedari tadi berdiam dalam kamarnya, tersentak mendengar teriakan Jin yang begitu keras._

 _Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya, dan bukan main terkejutnya ia ketika melihat hyeongnya itu tergeletak kesakitan. Darah mulai membasahi lantai disekitarnya._

"Argghhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Taehyung terus menjerit kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Taehyung ah! Taehyung ah! Kau kenapa?" Yoongi terlihat sangat panik.

"Arghhhhh! Argghhhh!"

Yoongi segera berteriak meminta tolong. "Kim Taehyung kembali merasa kesakitan! Siapapun yang sedang bertugas, tolong kesini segera!"

Seo Kangjoon, yang mendengar teriakan Yoongi meminta tolong, segera berlari menuju sel tahanan tempat Yoongi dan Taehyung berada.

 _Sebelum sempat beranjak dari depan kamarnya untuk membantu hyeongnya itu, Taehyung melihat Hoseok tengah memukulkan tongkat golf itu ke kepala Jin._

 _BUK! BUK!_

 _"Arghhhhh! Hoseok ah! Sadar, Hoseok ah! Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Jin terus menjerit kesakitan._

 _Taehyung segera berteriak dari depan kamarnya, "Hyeoooong!"_

 _Hoseok dan Namjoon menoleh ke arah Taehyung._

"Argggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Taehyung terus menjerit kesakitan. Rasa sakit yang menjalari kepalanya sungguh luar biasa.

Apalagi, ditambah dengan ingatannya yang sudah mulai kembali.

Dan Taehyung kali ini bisa mengingat dengan sangat jelas, siapakah pelaku pembunuhan yang membunuh hyeong satu-satunya itu malam itu. Tiga bulan yang lalu. Di Bangtan Estate.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ichikawa haru : saya tak pernah bisa menjadikan jimin semenya jungkook, sulit rasanya XD seneng ya klo tebakan bener? wkwkw :) tuh jimin, disemangatin haru tuh :)**

 **SparkyuELF137 : masa sih? jimin itu asli uke buat saya wkwkw XD tega ya tega? marahin aja itu 94L XD**

 **taniaarmy19 : mati di penjara buset XD thx juga udah mau berteka teki dengan saya selama 14 chapter kmrn :) hayooo, kalo taehyung bebas ntar taegi gagal dong? hayooo XD laper saya juga ini wkwkw**

 **PSB: serigala berbulu rusa/? XD**

 **AdeJung : maafkan daku menistakan hoseokmu XD**

 **Vizah HD : akhirnya 94L ketauan pelakunya XD aamiin... thx a lot ya zah :') jujur aja ada niatan mau hiatus ffn, tp kok saya ngerasa dengan ngetik ff justru bikin saya lumayan sibuk dan jadi kaga terlalu larut dalam kesedihan :') abis kalo lg diem aja, pasti keingetan ayah, trus jd pingin nangis lg :(**

 **Maria Felicia : gpp fel reviewmu sudah nyepam notif wattpad saya gumawo banget :* wkwkw XD**

 **yoonminlive : ternyata berdua ya wkwkw XD thx a lot say buat ucapan berdukanya :') semoga saya tetep bisa ngetik ff yang menghibur kalian ya :)  
**

 **Indriyasinta212 : chapter 17 end nya :) jd pingin duren kan hayo ndri tanggung jawab XD thx ya ucapannya :') kalian semualah penyemangat saya :) /peluk/**

 **Habibahjeon : akhirnya beban berkurang ya wkwkw XD ganti logo? ya sama kayak ganti nama kan, semua berubah sesuai pendewasaan mereka :) lagian yg logo jaket kemaren kan mengarah ke Bulletproff Boys Scout, kalo logo yg sekarang ya lebih ke arah Beyond The Scene itu :) aigoo, seriusan? whoaaa... gmn kamu ngejalaninnya selama 4 taun ini setelah ditinggal bib? saya aja sampe skrng masih nangis tiap inget :(**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: MURDER CASE IN BANGTAN ESTATE**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook - #VMin #TaeGi**

 **Lenght:** **Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **.**

 **DESEMBER 2016**

 _Sebelum sempat beranjak dari depan kamarnya untuk membantu hyeongnya itu, Taehyung melihat Hoseok tengah memukulkan tongkat golf itu ke kepala Jin._

 _BUK! BUK!_

 _"Arghhhhh! Hoseok ah! Sadar, Hoseok ah! Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Jin terus menjerit kesakitan._

 _Taehyung segera berteriak dari depan kamarnya, "Hyeoooong!"_

 _Hoseok dan Namjoon menoleh ke arah Taehyung._

"Argggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Taehyung terus menjerit kesakitan. Rasa sakit yang menjalari kepalanya sungguh luar biasa.

Apalagi, ditambah dengan ingatannya yang sudah mulai kembali.

Dan Taehyung kali ini bisa mengingat dengan sangat jelas, siapakah pelaku pembunuhan yang membunuh hyeong satu-satunya itu malam itu. Tiga bulan yang lalu. Di Bangtan Estate.

Taehyung segera dibawa ke klinik Kim Raewon.

Taehyung terus berteriak merintih kesakitan, sementara Raewon mulai mempersiapkan obat-obatan untuk menenangkan Taehyung seperti biasanya.

 _"Kim Taehyuuuuuung!" Jin menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan._

"Hyeong... Jin hyeong!" Taehyung berjalan mendekat ke arah ketiga pria itu.

"Kim Taehyuuuuuung! Pergi... Cepat... Kabur... Dari... Arghhhh... Sini... Arghhhh..." sahut Jin.

 _Hoseok kembali memukul kepala Jin dengan tongkat golf itu._

BUK!

"Arrggghhhhh..." Jin semakin merasakan kesakitan yang begitu luar biasa menjalari kepalanya.

"Arrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Taehyung terus mengerang kesakitan.

"Sebentar lagi, Kim Taehyung, tunggu sebentar.. Sebentar lagi obatnya sudah bisa kusuntikkan.. Bertahanlah sebentar.." sahut Raewon sambil memakai sarung tangan karet.  
 _  
"Diam kau, brengsek! Kau masih punya tenaga untuk berbicara rupanya?" gerutu Hoseok._

 _Taehyung segera berlari dan menubruk tubuh Hoseok hingga keduanya terjatuh di atas lantai._

 _"Hentikan, imma! Dasar bajingan sialan! Mengapa kau menyakiti sahabat baikmu sendiri! Kau gila!" teriak Taehyung sambil mencengkram kerah Hoseok, bersiap memukul wajah Hoseok._

"Arghhhhhh! Arggghhhh!" Taehyung terus mengerang kesakitan.

Raewon segera memasukkan obat dari tabung kemasan obat itu ke sebuah suntikan untuk disuntikan ke tubuh Taehyung. "Sebentar lagi..."

 _"Arrrghhhhh! Namjoon ah! Arghhhhhhh!" Jin berteriak kesakitan._

 _Taehyung, sebelum sempat menghajar wajah Hoseok, mendengar teriakan Jin dan langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Hoseok._

 _Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya lebar-lebar melihat Namjoon tengah menusuk-nusuk perut Jin dengan pisau itu secara brutal._

 _"Dasar bajingan keparat kalian!" teriak Taehyung sambil mendorong tubuh Namjoon agar menjauh dari Jin._

"Hyeooooooooong! Arghhhhhhhh! Hyeoooonggggg!" Taehyung sudah nyaris tidak bisa menahan apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat itu.

Semua rasa sakit yang dirasakannya begitu luar biasa dasyatnya, apalagi ditambah semua kenangan pahitnya itu yang perlahan mulai kembali ke benaknya.

Raewon segera menyuntikkan obat penenang sekaligus penghilang rasa sakit itu ke tubuh Taehyung, dan Taehyung mulai tertidur.

"Hyeong? Apa ingatannya mulai kembali? Mengapa ia menyebut hyeong tadi?" gumam Raewon sambil menatap wajah Taehyung yang tengah tertidur lelap itu.

Raewon memiringkan kepalanya sambill menatap Taehyung, lalu ia segera mengambil handphone dalam sakunya, dan menghubungi seseorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kira-kira apa yang menimpa Taehyung? Kali ini ia kelihatannya jauh lebih sakit dari biasanya... Apa ingatannya mulai kembali? Atau... Luka jahitan di kepalanya bermasalah?" Rasa cemas mulai menyelimuti Yoongi.

Yoongi berulang kali bertanya pada petugas penjara yang lewat mengenai kondisi Taehyung, dan mereka semua selalu saja menjawab, "Ia sedang tertidur.."

"Apa kondisinya baik-baik saja?" gumam Yoongi sambil duduk dan menekuk kedua lututnya ke atas.

Ingatannya kembali ke masa-masa dimana ia pertama kali dipenjarakan.

Semua rasa dendam, benci, dan murkanya kepada jaksa bernama Kim Seokjin itu begitu bergejolak dalam hatinya.

Sebulan berlalu setelah ia dimasukkan ke dalam penjara, dan rasa benci itu terus saja bercokol dalam hatinya.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, dan rasa dendam itu terus saja ada dalam hati dan benaknya.. Sampai akhirnya Taehyung tiba-tiba berjalan masuk ke dalam sel itu.

Detik pertama kali ia menatap wajah Taehyung, sejujurnya detik itu pula ia mulai merasakan sedikit kehangatan dalam hatinya, sedikit kehangatan di tengah dinginnya rasa benci dan dendamnya pada Kim Seokjin.

Wajah Taehyung yang nyaris sempurna itu cukup untuk membuat detak jantung Yoongi berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Namun, kenyataan bahwa Taehyung adalah adik kandung dari Jin, membuat Yoongi berusaha menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ia seharusnya juga membenci Taehyung, bukan menyukainya.

Yoongi berkali-kali berusaha menetralkan perasaannya. Namun sia-sia.

Rasa cintanya pada Taehyung justru semakin menguat. Apalagi ketika Yoongi melihat betapa kesepian dan sakitnya Taehyung karena kehilangan heongnya dan juga kehilangan ingatannya.

Dan betapa beruntungnya seorang Min Yoongi, karena ternyata Taehyung juga sedikit demi sedkit mulai jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kim Taehyung... Kau baik-baik saja kan?" gumam Yoongi sambil meletakkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk ke atas itu.

"Kim Seokjin! Walau aku begitu membencimu, tapi aku harap kali ini saja... Tolong kau bantu adikmu yang akan menjalani persidangannya esok hari... Jangan sampai ia.. Bernasib sama denganku... Karena entah mengapa aku sangat yakin, bukan ia yang membunuhmu..." gumam Yoongi.

DUAR!

Dan seketika itu juga suara petir yang sangat kencang terdengar menggema dalam sel tahanan itu.

.

.

.

Jimin segera berlari dari ruang kerjanya setelah menjawab sebuah panggilan, tanpa sempat merapikan meja kerjanya yang sangat berantakan.

"Kau mau kemana, Jimin ah?" teriak Jinyoung.

Jimin tidak menjawab. Tidak sempat menjawab karena saking terburu-buru tepatnya.

"Mwoya? Dia kenapa?" sahut Hyungsik sambil bertatapan dengan Jinyoung, terkejut melihat Jimin seterburu-buru itu.

Jinyoung mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti.

Jimin langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan bergegas menuju Seoul Public Prison secepat ia bisa.

Hampir tidak pernah ia mengendarai mobil seterburu-buru itu.

Bahkan, dalam perjalanan, ia nyaris menabrak beberapa mobil lainnya, karena mobilnya melaju begitu kencang.

Handphonenya berkali-kali berdering, namun Jimin mengacuhkan semua panggilan yang masuk itu.

 _My Bunny Jungkookie is calling._

Jungkook berkali-kali menghubungi Jimin, namun Jimin tidak lagi mendengar bunyi handphonenya berdering saking ia terfokus pada jalanan di hadapannya.

 _"Jimin-sshi.. Aku rasa... Aku mengingat semua kejadian... Malam itu..."_

Suara Taehyung yang tadi menghubunginya itu langsung saja membuat Jimin, tanpa memikirkan hal lainnya, hanya fokus untuk melajukan mobilnya bergegas menuju Seoul Public Prison.

Setibanya di Seoul Public Prison, ia segera berjalan masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

"Yaishhhh, kemana Jimin hyeong? Mengapa ia tidak menjawab panggilanku?" gerutu Jungkook yang sedari tadi berusaha menghubungi Jimin namun panggilannya tidak dijawab sama sekali.

Jungkook terus berusaha menghubungi nomor handphone Jimin, namun nihil. Tidak ada jawaban sedikitpun.

Jungkook terus berjalan mondar mandir dalam ruangan kerjanya. Namjoon sedang tidak ada di kantor sehingga hanya tinggal Jungkook seorang diri yang berada di sana.

"Hyeong, jawab panggilanku..." gumam Jungkook sambil terus menghubungi nomor handphone Jimin.

"Hyeong... Ayo jawab..." gumam Jungkook tanpa henti.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, sesosok pria berdiri di pintu ruangan.

"Ada apa, Jeon Jungkook? Mengapa kau terlihat resah begitu?"

DEG!

Jungkook terkejut. Ia segera menatap ke arah suara itu berasal.

Kim Namjoon, sedang berdiri disana, menatap dengan penuh keanehan ke arah Jungkook.

Seketika itu juga, detak jantung Jungkook seperti nyaris berhenti rasanya.

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jimin duduk berhadapan, saling bertatapan dalam diam.

Hanya ada mereka berdua disana, di ruangan itu.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.20 PM.

Taehyung sudah selesai menceritakan semua kejadian sebenarnya malam itu.

Dan setelah Taehyung selesai bercerita, Jimin dan Taehyung hanya bisa bertatapan dalam diam.

Jimin saja sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan yang terjadi di malam pembunuhan itu,. Apalagi Taehyung, yang baru saja mengingat itu semua! Ia merasa bahwa ketidakadilan benar-benar tengah menimpanya.

"Beginikah... Hukum yang sebenarnya berlaku di negara kita? Ketika detektif dan jaksa melakukan sebuah pembunuhan, demi melindungi nama baik mereka, mereka rela menjadikan orang lain yang tak bersalah menjadi pelaku kejahatan?" sahut Taehyung akhirya setelah terdiam beberapa saat lamanya.

DEG!

Jimin merasa tertusuk.

Jimin ingat betul apa yang diucapkan kliennya yang bernama Min Yoongi pada siang itu, ketika Yoongi dinyatakan bersalah dan dijatuhi hukuman penjara.

 _"Inikah yang dinamakan keadilan di negara kita? Seseorang yang tidak bersalah bisa menjadi tahanan hanya karena kurangnya bukti yang dikumpulkan untuk mencari tahu pelaku sebenarnya?"_

"Kudengar kau satu sel tahanan dengan tahanan bernama Min Yoongi..." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah mendengar semua tentangku darinya?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku... Gagal membelanya di pengadilan karena hyeongmu begitu pandai mengolah barang bukti yang ada untuk memasukkan Yoongi-sshi ke dalam tahanan..." sahut Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Aku... Memang masih sangat bodoh saat itu... Aku masih belum bisa menjadi pengacara yang berguna bagi klienku..." sahut Jimin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Taehyung terus menatap Jimin.

Dari nada bicara Jimin, Taehyung bisa menangkap betapa besar rasa bersalah Jimin karena tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba saja Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan kali ini tatapannya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan sebuah tekad yang begitu kuat.

"Tapi, kali ini.. Aku tidak akan lagi menjadi pengacara yang tidak berguna... Aku, Park Jimin, berjanji... Akan membelamu habis-habisan semampuku di persidangan esok hari... Agar kau.. Terbebas dari hukuman yang tidak seharusnya kau jalani..." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung menatap Jimin sejenak, lalu sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya. "Aku... Percaya padamu, Park Jimin..."

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin... Agar membebaskanmu dari tuduhan kejahatan yang tidak pernah kau lakukan.."

.

.

.

Jimin masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan duduk sejenak, bersandar di sandaran kursinya.

Kedua matanya terpejam.

"Inikah.. Yang dinamakan keajaiban?" gumam Jimin, tidak menyangka ingatan Taehyung kembali, tepat satu hari sebelum sidang akan digelar.

Jimin membuka matanya dan mengambil handphonenya yang sudah dilupakannya sejak tadi, dan terkejut melihat ada lebih dari 30 missed call dari Jungkook di handphonenya.

"Uh? Ada apa ia menghubungiku sampai sebanyak ini?" gumam Jimin sambil menghubungi nomor Jungkook.

Namun, Jungkook tidak juga menjawab panggilan Jimin.

Sudah sepuluh kali lebih Jimin menghubungi Jungkook, namun tak ada jawaban.

"Cih! Apa ia marah? Ia sengaja tidak menjawab panggilanku karena balas dendam? Dasar bocah!" gumam Jimin.

Jimin meletakkan handphonenya di jok kursi sebelahnya, lalu segera melajukan mobilnya menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Sekarang, yang perlu aku pikirkan baik-baik adalah... Bagaimana menemukan cara agar kesaksian Taehyung akan ingatannya yang telah kembali itu dapat dipercaya... Karena lawan kami sangatlah berat..." gumam Jimin.

"Jung Hoseok... Dan Kim Namjoon..." gumam Jimin sambil menyetir mobilnya dengan ekspresi sangat kesal. "Tega-teganya kalian bertindak sekeji ini! Cih..."

.

.

.

Taehyung duduk dalam sel tahanannya.

Yoongi sudah tertidur lelap ketika Taehyung kembali ke dalam sel tahanan itu.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Aku kini bisa memahami, hyeong... Mengapa kau.. Begitu membenci hyeongku..." gumam Taehyung sambil terus menatap Yoongi.

Taehyung menghela nafas sejenak, lalu kembali berucap pelan, "Karena aku... Juga kini tengah merasakan... Betapa sakitnya difitnah dan dihukum atas kesalahan yang tidak kulakukan..."

Taehyung mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Yoongi yang tengah terbaring sambil tertidur itu.

Taehyung mengusap pelan rambut Yoongi. "Hyeong... Pasti sangat berat rasanya selama kau berada dalam sel tahanan ini ya? Mianhae... Atas nama Jin hyeong, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu untuk semua kesalahan yang dilakukannya dalam persidanganmu dulu..."

Taehyung terus mengusap lembut rambut Yoongi. "Hyeong... Apa aku... Bisa memenangkan persidangan besok? Apa aku bisa... Membuat semua yang ada di pengadilan besok mempercayai semua ucapanku? Karena lawanku... Sangatlah berat..."

"Si brengsek Jung Hoseok... Dan si keparat Kim Namjoon..." gumam Taehyung. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sangat dingin. "Aku... Akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat kalian membayar semua dosa-dosa kalian yang telah membunuh hyeongku dan menganiayaku!"

.

.

.

Hoseok dan Namjoon bertemu malam itu. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.10 PM, namun kedua pria itu masih saja asik minum berdua di sebuah bar.

"Bersiap untuk kemenangan kita!" sahut Hoseok dan Namjoon bersamaan dengan wajah tersenyum.

Mereka minum beberapa gelas bir sambil membahas mengenai persidangan yang akan berlangsung esok.

"Kau yakin semua sudah dipersiapkan sematang mungkin?" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Taehyung... Tidak akan bisa lepas dari hukumannya esok.. Hahahaha~"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku bisa tidur tenang malam ini.." sahut Namjoon.

Hoseok menatap Namjoon.

"Waeyo?" tanya Namjoon.

"Jeon Jungkook... Kau benar-benar sudah mengurus semua mengenainya?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap Namjoon sambil memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Tentu saja! Kita tidak perlu takut... Masalah Jeon Jungkook sudah kubereskan dengan sempurna..." sahut Namjoon sambil tertawa kecil.

"Araseo... Tinggal beberapa jam lagi... Taehyung akan mendapatkan hukumannya... Dan kita selamat! Hehehehe..." sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, cuaca sama seperti biasanya.

Matahari bersinar seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Angin berhembus sama seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Namun, tidak bagi Taehyung dan Jimin. Bagi Taehyung dan Jimin, pagi itu tidak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Karena pertarungan mereka... Akan segera dimulai.

Jimin bangun sangat pagi, pukul 05.10 AM, walaupun ia baru saja tertidur dua jam!

Jimin segera memastikan, agar semua dokumen dan hal-hal lain yang harus dibawanya ke persidangan siang itu sudah dipersiapkannya dengan baik dan tidak boleh ada satupun yang tertinggal.

Jimin mandi, lalu sarapan bersama ibunya.

"Kau... Yakin sidang ini akan berjalan baik, Jimin ah?" tanya ibu Jimin.

Jimin menatap sejenak wajah ibunya yang mulai menua itu dalam diam, lalu sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Aku.. Akan menunjukkan hari ini... Bahwa keajaiban itu benar adanya, eomma... Tenang saja... Aku.. Pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik..." sahut Jimin.

"Jinjja?" sahut ibu Jimin sambil menatap lembut ke arah Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku... Akan membuatmu bangga padaku, eomma... Aku berjanji... Setelah sidang ini berakhir, aku akan membuatmu bangga... Karena memiliki anak sepertiku..."

Senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajah ibu Jimin. "Bahkan sekarangpun, kau sudah menjadi kebanggaan eomma, imma..."

"Jinjja? Ahhh.. Tentu saja.. Dimana lagi kau bisa menemukan anak semanis diriku, iya kan eomma? Hehehehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aigoo~ Lihat betapa besar rasa percaya dirimu... Aigoo~" sahut ibu Jimin sambil tertawa kecil dan mengacak pelan rambut anak satu-satunya itu.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Jimin kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian dan merapikan rambutnya.

Jimin menatap pantulan wajahnya yang terpampang di cermin di hadapannya itu.

"Park Jimin... Kau... Pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik hari ini... Pasti!" gumamnya sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Taehyung duduk berdua dengan Yoongi di bangku yang ada di tepi lapangan penjara.

Tangan kiri Taehyung menggenggam erat tangan kanan Yoongi.

"Aku... Berharap kau bisa memenangkan persidangan hari ini, Taehyung ah..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap rerumputan di sekitar sepatunya. "Tapi... Di sisi lain... Aku... Tidak rela kehilanganmu... Apa yang akan kulakukan di dalam penjara sialan ini jika kau telah bebas nanti?"

Taehyung menoleh, menatap Yoongi, lalu menghela nafas. "Apa aku... Bisa memenangkan persidanganku hari ini?"

"Waeyo? Bukankah kau bilang kau sudah ingat semuanya? Walau kau tidak mau memberitahuku siapa pelaku sebenarnya, cih.." gerutu Yoongi.

Setelah kemarin sore Taehyung sadarkan diri, ia memang memberitahu Yoongi bahwa semua ingatannya sudah kembali, hanya saja, Taehyung tidak ingin memberitahu Yoongi siapa pelaku sebenarnya... Bukan tidak mempercayai Yoongi, hanya saja Taehyung berpikir, belum waktunya keberanan itu diungkapnya.

"Karena pelaku sebenarnya... Adalah orang yang tidak akan pernah kau pikirkan, bahkan sedikitpun... Jadi... Sang pelaku yang sebenarnya qakan sangat mudah membuat pembelaan dan aku yakin akan sangat sedikit orang yang bisa mempercayai kesaksianku nanti..." sahut Taehyung dengan nada lemah.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung. "Siapa pelaku sebenarnya, Taehyung ah?"

Taehyung menatap balik ke arah Yoongi. "Seseorang... Yang ketika namanya kusebutkan, kau akan membelalakan kedua bola matamu dan bertanya padaku apakah aku sedang bercanda atau serius..."

"Apa... Sang pelaku sebenarnya... Benar-benar orang yang sama sekali terdengar mustahil melakukan pembunuhan ini?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Dan beratnya... Aku... Sama sekali tidak memiliki barang bukti apapun selain ingatanku yang kembali ini.."

Yoongi menatap Taehyung. "Pasti... Semua terasa sangat berat bagimu, Taehyung ah..."

"Haruskah aku menyerah saja dan menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu dalam tahanan ini, hyeong?" sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum paksa menatap Yoongi.

"Jangan berpikir bodoh, imma! Senyummu saja menunjukkan keterpaksaan begitu..." sahut Yoongi sambil menyentil pelan kening Taehyung.

"Aku... Benar-benar ingin bersamamu, hyeong.. Tapi.. Aku juga ingin membuktikan, bahwa aku sebenarnya tidak bersalah..." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi suram.

"Berjuanglah sekuat tenagamu, Taehyung ah.. Jika kau benar-benar dibebaskan, kau bisa mengunjungi disini setiap kali kau merindukanku, kan? Hehehehe~" sahut Yoongi, berusaha menyemangati kekasihnya itu.

Taehyung menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Araseo, hyeong..."

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jimin tiba di gedung pengadilan.

Mereka bertemu sejenak di sebuah ruangan sebelum sidang dimulai setengah jam lagi.

"Tenang saja, Kim Taehyung... Aku pasti akan memenangkan persidangan ini!" sahut Jimin, meyakinkan Taehyung yang terlihat sedikit gelisah. "Aku berjanji padamu... Aku pasti akan memenangkan persidangan kali ini..."

Taehyung menatap Jimin. "Jinjja?"

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Kali ini, percayalah padaku... Aku akan berjuang semaksimal yang ku bisa untuk membelamu yang sama sekali tidak bersalah ini..."

"Bagaimana jika tidak ada yang mempercayai ucapanku?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah gelisah.

"Karena apa yang akan kau ucapkan nanti tentu saja terdengar tidak masuk akal, itu kan maksudmu?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menganggukan pelan kepalanya sambil menatap Jimin.

Jimin menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung. "Himnae, Kim Taehyung... Aku berjanji, kita akan memenangkan persidangan ini..."

Taehyung menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Suasana dalam ruangan itu terasa sangat mencekam.

Jimin dan Taehyung duduk berdampingan di meja yang berada di sudut kanan ruangan. Sementara Hoseok duduk di meja yang berada di sudut kiri ruangan, berseberangan tepat dengan meja tempat Jimin dan Taehyung berada.

Namjoon duduk di kursi yang disediakan untuk orang-orang yang diijinkan menyaksikan sidang berlangsung.

"Persidangan mengenai pembunuhan Jaksa Kim Seokjin resmi digelar." sahut sang hakim sambil mengetuk palunya ke meja.

Sidang pun resmi dimulai.

Setelah beberapa hal dibahas dan perdebatan terjadi antara Jimin dan Hoseok mengenai kasus pembunuhan itu, Taehyung dipersilakan duduk di kursi yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Tersangka Kim Taehyung, kudengar ingatanmu sudah kembali?" tanya sang hakim.

Taehyung menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

Hoseok dan Namjoon terbelalak mendengar bahwa ingatan Taehyung sudah kembali.

Taehyung dipersilakan menceritakan apa kejadian sebenarnya yang terjadi malam itu di Bangtan Estate.

Dan setelah Taehyung selesai menceritakan semua hal yang diingatnya, tentu saja kericuhan terjadi.

"Jaksa Jung Hoseok dan Detektif Kim Namjoon? Cih! Mana mungkin? Kurasa ia sudah gila!" cemooh orang-orang yang ada disana untuk menyaksikan sidah itu berlangsung.

Namjoon dan Hoseok beradu tatap, dan tiba-tiba saja senyuman terbentuk di wajah Hoseok.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai mendongeng, tersangka Kim Taehyung?" tanya Hoseok sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Taehyung terduduk.

"Aku tidak sedang mendongeng.." sahut Taehyung.

"Lalu.. Kau pikir... Apa ceritamu ini masuk akal? Apa kau bisa membuktikan bahwa aku dan NamjooN berada disana malam itu?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi mengerikan.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok.

"Kau.. Bisa kutuntut dengan pasal penjelekan nama baik, apa kau tidak mengerti?" sahut Hoseok dengan nada tenang, namun ekspresi wajahnya jelas-jelas tengah menertawai Taehyung karena tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat mempercayai ucapan Taehyung disana.

"Aku juga merasa... Ucapanmu tidak masuk akal, tersangka Kim Taehyung.." sahut sang hakim.

Tiba-tiba Jimin bangun dari kursinya.

"Lalu.. Bagaimana jika... Aku bisa membuktikan pada kalian semua... Bahwa kau dan Kim Namjoon benar ada disana malam itu, Jung Hoseok-sshi?" sahut Jimin.

Kericuhan semakin menggema dalam ruangan itu, sementara Hoseok dan Jimin saling bertukar tatap.

Dan sebuah senyuman simpul terbentuk di wajah Jimin.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ichikawa haru : berat bayangin jimin jd semenya jungkook asli dah XD hayo jungkooknya mau diapain? :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : tuh udah sidang tuh :) hayo jungkooknya kenapa hayo? :( iya, cctv tersembunyi/? XD bagaimana nasib taegi selanjutnya? akankah taehyung bebas... atau...? XD**

 **Maria Felicia : setelah nyepam di wattpad, masih meninggalkan jejak disini juga ternyata, jd terhura :* hayo jungkook gmn nasibnya hmmm?**

 **Habibahjeon : menurut saya sih gitu :) makanya nama sama logo diganti :) ini frekuensi nangisnya sih udah banyak berkurang bib, tp ya itu kok dada masih ngerasa nyesek gt, apalagi klo inget saya kadang jahat sama ayah, suka ngelawan :( dada kayak nyesek jd susah nafas :( kamu jg yg kuat ya bib! :) hayo jungkooknya kenapa? :)**

 **violettae : wah kyu mafia akun/? XD wkwkw saya masih sulit menerima bahwa jimin itu seme, mungkin krn angelic smilenya dan tubuh mungilnya ya jd buat saya dia itu uke sejati XD**

 **PSB : here the next chapt :)**

 **GestiPark : dasar kamu cinta/? XD semangat ya ges di tengah kesibukannya :) wkwkw hayo kira2 endingnya gmn? nasib taegi gmn? :)**

 **Indriyasinta212 : wkwkw semangat ya di tengah kesibukannya ndri :) tugasnya dikerjain jgn cuma dipelotoin biar kelar XD here lanjutannya, btw next chapt udah kaga ada TBC nya lg kok, udah end soalnya XD**

 **Avijunhobie : AVI DARIMANA AJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :) wah2 sibuk ya semangat vi semangat! :) namseok jahat ya? omelin aja itu authornya/? XD /kabur ke kolong kasur jimin/?/ kookmin taegi so sweet kan wkwkw XD ati2 diabetes/? thx a lot ya vi buat ucapannya :')**

 **AdeJung : wah2 lebih setuju taehyung yg lanjut dipenjara nih? astagfirullah, seriusan pas UN? asli saya yakin pasti anjlok itu emang, krn yakin deh kaga akan bs fokus :( sampe sekarang aja msh keingetan mulu :( anyway thx a lot buat semangatnya ya {}**


	17. Chapter 17 : END

**Title: MURDER CASE IN BANGTAN ESTATE**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook - #VMin #TaeGi**

 **Lenght:** **Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17**

 **.**

 **DESEMBER 2016**

"Tersangka Kim Taehyung, kudengar ingatanmu sudah kembali?" tanya sang hakim.

Taehyung menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

Hoseok dan Namjoon langsung saja terbelalak mendengar bahwa ingatan Taehyung sudah kembali.

Hoseok dan Namjoon saling memandang satu sama lain dengan ekspresi kaget.

Jimin bisa melihat betapa terkejutnya Hoseok dan Namjoon ketika sang hakim mengatakan bahwa ingatan Taehyung sudah kembali.

Namun, kedua pria itu cukup sigap rupanya, karena ekspresi mereka berdua kembali terlihat tenang setelah sempat terkejut sejenak.

Taehyung segera dipersilahkan menceritakan apa kejadian sebenarnya yang terjadi malam itu di Bangtan Estate.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, kemudian membuka matanya dan mulai buka suara.

Hoseok dan Namjoon menatap penuh seksama ke arah Taehyung.

"Malam itu, aku pulang agak larut ke rumah setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di cafe..." sahut Taehyung.

Hoseok terus menatap Taehyung. Taehyung menatap sekilas ke arah Hoseok, dan mendapati bahwa Hoseok tengah menatapnya dengan seksama.

Taehyung kembali menatap sang hakim dan mengabaikan tatapan Hoseok kepadanya itu.

"Dan ketika aku pulang malam itu... Jin hyeong... Tidak sendirian di rumah... Ia sedang menonton televisi, berdua dengan seseorang..." sahut Taehyung.

"Jadi, ada orang lain disana malam itu?" tanya sang hakim.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

Para hadirin yang menyaksikan sidang itu mulai saling berbisik.

"Mwoya? Ada orang lain?"

"Siapa kira-kira orang lain itu?"

"Jadi, mereka tidak hanya berdua malam itu?"

"Aku mohon agar semua tenang!" sahut sang hakim ketika keberisikan kecil terdengar.

Suasana kembali hening.

Hoseok memicingkan matanya menatap Taehyung.

"Pria yang bersama Jin hyeong di rumahku malam itu... Adalah sahabat terbaik hyeongku... Dan ia juga ada di ruangan ini saat ini.." sahut Taehyung.

Kehebohan kembali terjadi. Para hadirin kembali sibuk menebak siapa yang ada disana malam itu.

"Siapa pria itu?" tanya sang hakim.

Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya, lalu berkata, "Jaksa... Jung Hoseok... Ia bersama Jin hyeong di rumah kami malam itu..."

Kehebohan semakin terjadi di dalam ruang persidangan itu.

Hoseok langsung berdiri. "Apa maksudmu, Kim Taehyung!"

Senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajah Jimin.

"Tenang! Semua tenang!" sahut sang hakim.

"Jung Hoseok, kembali duduk. Mari kita dengarkan semua sampai selesai!" sahut sang hakim.

Namjoon menatap Hoseok, seolah memperingatkan Hoseok agar tetap tenang.

Taehyung lanjut menceritakan bagaimana Hoseok tiba-tiba menghampirinya di tepi kolam renang dan mencari keributan dengannya.

"Harus kuakui... Aku... Memang sempat melakukan beberapa kejahatan kecil.. Seperti mencuri di beberapa rumah, dan merusak beberapa mobil dan kaca rumah... Karena jiwa pemberontakku ini... Kurasa itulah alasannya mengapa jaksa Jung Hoseok sengaja menginap di rumahku.. Agar aku mau menyerahkan diriku kepada detektif Kim Namjoon yang tengah dipusingkan dengan kasus-kasus kriminalku yang tidak berhasil diselesaikannya karena Jin hyeong terus berusaha menutupi semua tindakanku..." sahut Taehyung. Akhirnya, kejujuran itupun keluar juga dari mulutnya.

Para hadirin kembali dibuat heboh.

Namjoon dan Hoseok menganggap, pengakuan Taehyung adalah sesuatu yang baik untuk mereka, karena akan lebih mudah menjadikan Taehyung pelaku pembunuhan sebenarnya dengan keadaan Taehyung mengakui semua tindakan kriminal yang dilakukannya itu.

"Jadi... Kau mengakui pernah melakukan beberapa kejahatan?" tanya sang hakim.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya, lalu menjawab, "Tapi, aku bukan pelaku yang membunuh Jin hyeong."

Seketika suasana kembali heboh.

"Maksunya? Siapa pelaku sebenarnya?"

"Jadi siapa pelakunya?"

"Mana mungkin jaksa Jung Hoseok!"

Taehyung kembali melanjutkan apa saja yang diingatnya.

"Setelah bertengkar dengan Jung Hoseok, dan Jin hyeong melerai kami, aku segera berlari masuk ke dalam kamarku di lantai tiga. Sementara handphoneku, kubiarkan berada di tepi kolam renang itu." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin terus berusaha memperhatikan semua gerak gerik Hoseok dan Namjoon selama Taehyung memberikan kesaksian atas ingatannya yang kembali itu.

"Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi antara Jin hyeong dan Jung Hoseok setelah aku meninggalkan mereka.. Aku terus berada di kamar.. Dan memasang earphoneku di kedua telingaku.. Aku mendengarkan musik keras-keras dari IPOD milikku dan tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di luar sana..." sahut Taehyung.

Perasaan Namjoon tiba-tiba menjadi sangat tidak enak.

"Dan ketika aku berencana tidur, aku melepaskan earphoneku.. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat keras.. Suara rintihan Jin hyeong... Yang berteriak kesakitan.." sahut Taehyung.

Kehebohan kembali terdengar diantara para hadirin.

"Tenang semuanya! Kim Taehyung, lanjutkan kesaksianmu." sahut sang hakim.

Suasana kembali hening.

Taehyung menatap sang hakim. "Aku segera membuka pintu kamarku... Dan aku melihat.. Dengan sangat jelas... Tubuh Jin hyeong tergeletak bersimbah darah di lantai... Sementara di hadapan Jin hyeong... Jung Hoseok berdiri sambil menggenggam sebuah tingkat golf..."

"Apa?"

"Mana mungkin!"

"Apa bocah itu mengigau?"

Kedua bola mata Hoseok terbelalak.

"Tenang semuanya!" Sang hakim kembali memperingatkan agar suasana tetap tenang.

Sang hakim menatap Taehyung. "Jadi, maksudmu... Jung Hoseok pelakunya?"

Taehyung terus menatap sang hakim. "Belum sempat aku beranjak untuk menolong Jin hyeong, tepat dihadapanku, Jung Hoseok kembali memukulkan tongkat golf itu ke kepala Jin hyeong.."

Bisikan-bisikan kecil kembali terdengar.

"Dan saat itu, bukan hanya Jin hyeong dan Jung Hoseok yang ada disana..." sahut Taehyung.

Namjoon membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Ada orang lain lagi disana?" tanya sang hakim.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. Kehebohan kembali terdengar.

"Siapa... Yang ada disana juga malam itu?" tanya sang hakim setelah berhasil meredakan kehebohan yang terjadi.

"Detektif... Kim... Nam.. Joon..." sahut Taehyung.

Rasa sakit itu sedikit kembali menjalari kepala Taehyung, namun ia berhasil menahan sakitnya.

Semua tatapan tertuju ke arah Namjoon. Namun, Namjoon terus berusaha terlihat tenang.

Keributan langsung saja kembali terdengar.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kurasa Kim Taehyung mabuk!"

"Ia mengigau atau bagaimana?"

"Apa ia sedang mengarang novel?"

Senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajah Namjoon. " _Tidak akan ada yang mempercayaimu, imma.._ " gumam batinnya, senang.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan ia ada disana... Aku segera menyerang Jung Hoseok agar berhenti memukul kepala Jin hyeong... Dan tiba-tiba kembali kudengar jeritan Jin hyeong.. Aku menoleh ke arahnya... Dan melihat Kim Namjoon... Sedang bertubi-tubi menusuk perut Jin hyeong dengan pisau yang entah darimana asalnya..." Air mata Taehyung mulai tergenang, mengingat apa yang dilihatnya malam itu.

Kehebohan semakin menjadi-jadi. Sang hakim sampai harus berkali-kali memperingatkan para hadirin, sampai akhirnya keadaan kembali tenang.

Taehyung menghapus air mata yang menggenang di kedua bola matanya, lalu kembali berkata, "Aku.. Tidak ingat lagi setelah itu.. Karena tiba-tiba kepalaku dipukul bertubi-tubi hingga aku... Tak sadarkan diri... Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah itu..."

Setelah Taehyung selesai menceritakan semua hal yang diingatnya, tentu saja kericuhan kembali terjadi.

"Jaksa Jung Hoseok dan Detektif Kim Namjoon? Cih! Mana mungkin? Kurasa ia sudah gila!" cemooh orang-orang yang ada disana untuk menyaksikan sidah itu berlangsung.

Namjoon dan Hoseok beradu tatap, dan tiba-tiba saja senyuman terbentuk di wajah Hoseok.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai mendongeng, tersangka Kim Taehyung?" tanya Hoseok sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Taehyung terduduk.

"Aku tidak sedang mendongeng.." sahut Taehyung. "Kau.. Seharusnya paling tahu akan hal itu.."

"Lalu.. Kau pikir... Apa ceritamu ini masuk akal? Apa kau bisa membuktikan bahwa aku dan Namjoon berada disana malam itu?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi mengerikan.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok.

"Kau.. Bisa kutuntut dengan pasal penjelekan nama baik, apa kau tidak mengerti?" sahut Hoseok dengan nada tenang, namun ekspresi wajahnya jelas-jelas tengah menertawai Taehyung karena tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat mempercayai ucapan Taehyung disana.

"Aku juga merasa... Ucapanmu tidak masuk akal, tersangka Kim Taehyung.." sahut sang hakim. "Apa ingatanmu itu.. Benar-benar sudah kembali? Atau itu hanya imajinasimu?"

"Aku sudah menduga sejak awal.. Bahwa semua ini akan terdengar seperti karangan cerita yang kubuat..." sahut Taehyung.

"Apa kau punya bukti? Bahwa aku dan Namjoon berada disana, dan bahkan melakukan pembunuhan itu? Kau kan tahu betapa dekatnya aku dengan hyeongmu!" sahut Hoseok.

Taehyung dan Hoseok saling beradu pandang.

Tiba-tiba Jimin bangun dari kursinya.

"Lalu.. Bagaimana jika... Aku bisa membuktikan pada kalian semua... Bahwa kau dan Kim Namjoon benar ada disana malam itu, Jung Hoseok-sshi?" sahut Jimin.

Kericuhan semakin menggema dalam ruangan itu, sementara Hoseok dan Jimin saling bertukar tatap.

Dan sebuah senyuman simpul terbentuk di wajah Jimin, sementara Hoseok memicingkan matanya menatap ke arah Jimin.

"Apa maksumu, Park Jimin-sshi?" tanya Hoseok.

Jimin menatap sang hakim. "Ijinkan aku membawa satu saksi terakhir.. Yang bisa membuktikan bahwa ucapan Taehyung adalah benar ingatannya yang telah pulih..."

"Silakan." sahut sang hakim.

Namjoon dan Hoseok saling bertukar pandang.

Pintu ruang sidang terbuka. Dan sesosok pria tampan betubuh tinggi itu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang sidang.

"Jeon.. Jung.. Kook?" Namjoon membelalakan kedua bola matanya menatap ke arah Jungkook yang berjalan masuk.

"Kau... Bukankah kau detektif Jeon Jungkook?" tanya sang hakim.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

Taehyung ikut tercengang melihat kedatangan Jungkook, karena Jimin tidak menceritakan apapun padanya.

Taehyung kembali duduk di kursi yang berada disebelah Jimin, sementara Jungkook duduk di kursi tengah untuk memberikan kesaksiannya.

Hoseok dan Namjoon mulai mencoba membaca, situasi apa yang terjadi saat itu sebenarnya.

"Silakan berikan kesaksianmu, Jeon Jungkook." sahut sang hakim.

Jungkook menatap Jimin sekilas, lalu kembali menatap sang hakim. "Aku dan Namjoon hyeong.. Kami yang bertugas menyelidiki mengenai pembunuhan jaksa Kim Seokjin..."

Namjoon memicingkan matanya, menatap punggung Jungkook yang berada tak jauh di depannya itu.

"Kira-kira seminggu setelah pembunuhan Kim Seokjin terjadi kurasa... Aku tengah merapikan ruang kerja kami..." sahut Jungkook.

"Apa yang ingin dikatakannya?" gumam Namjoon dengan sangat pelan.

"Dan aku... Tiba-tiba saja menemukan sebuah kotak kecil yang berada di dekat meja kerja Namjoon hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa... Ia..." Kedua mata Namjoon tiba-tiba terbelalak.

"Aku membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah memory card kecil... Kupikir, isinya video dewasa, jadi aku coba memasukkan memory card itu ke laptopku... Sambil menggerutu, mengapa ia tidak memberiku juga..." sahut Jungkook.

Beberapa hadirin tertawa mendengar ucapan Jungkook mengenai video dewasa.

"Namun... Ketika aku menyetel video yang ada disana... Aku... Segera jatuh terduduk saat itu juga... Dan sejak saat itu, aku... Selalu diganggu dengan perasaan cemas... Apa... Yang harus kulakukan dengan memory card itu... Apa... Yang sebaiknya kulakukan untuk kebaikan semua..." sahut Jungkook.

" _Ia... Mengetahuinya sejak lama?_ " Namjoon tidak menyangka Jungkook ternyata menemukan memory card itu sebelum ia membakarnya!

"Apa... Isi memory card itu, Jungkook-sshi?" tanya sang hakim.

Taehyung menatap Jimin. Seingatnya, tidak ada CCTV di rumahnya! Jadi, apa isi video itu?

Jimin hanya tersenyum.

"Aku segera mengcopy video itu, dan meletakkan memory itu dalam kotak kecil itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempatnya... Aku yakin, memory itu sudah dimusnahkan oleh Namjoon hyeong saat ini..." sahut Jungkook. "Tapi aku, membawa copyan video yang terdapat di memory card itu..."

Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah memory card dari dompetnya. "Semua... Terekam disini..."

Namjoon mulai berkeringat dingin, begitu juga dengan Hoseok.

" _Brengsek! Bukankah Namjoon bilang Jungkook tidak tahu apa-apa?_ " gerutu Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DESEMBER 2016 (Satu Hari Sebelum Sidang Berlangsung)**

"Yaishhhh, kemana Jimin hyeong? Mengapa ia tidak menjawab panggilanku?" gerutu Jungkook yang sedari tadi berusaha menghubungi Jimin namun panggilannya tidak dijawab sama sekali.

Jungkook terus berusaha menghubungi nomor handphone Jimin, namun nihil. Tidak ada jawaban sedikitpun.

Jungkook terus berjalan mondar mandir dalam ruangan kerjanya. Namjoon sedang tidak ada di kantor sehingga hanya tinggal Jungkook seorang diri yang berada di sana.

"Hyeong, jawab panggilanku..." gumam Jungkook sambil terus menghubungi nomor handphone Jimin.

"Hyeong... Ayo jawab..." gumam Jungkook tanpa henti.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, sesosok pria berdiri di pintu ruangan.

"Ada apa, Jeon Jungkook? Mengapa kau terlihat resah begitu?"

DEG!

Jungkook terkejut. Ia segera menatap ke arah suara itu berasal.

Kim Namjoon, sedang berdiri disana, menatap dengan penuh keanehan ke arah Jungkook.

Seketika itu juga, detak jantung Jungkook seperti nyaris berhenti rasanya.

Jungkook segera memasukkan handphonenya ke saku celananya, dan saat itu posisi handphonenya dalam keadaan silent mode.

"Uh? Kau kembali lagi kesini, hyeong? Kukira kau akan tidur di rumahmu malam ini.." sahut Jungkook, berusaha mengatur ekspresi wajahnya agar tidak terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Namjoon.

"Kau mengapa terlihat begitu gelisah?" tanya Namjoon.

Jungkook yang memang sudah terlahir dengan kecerdasan yang luar biasa, segera menemukan akal untuk berbohong.

"Jimin hyeong.. Sejak tadi ia tidak bisa kuhubungi... Wajar saja kan kalau aku cemas?" sahut Jungkook.

"Mengapa kau begitu cemas harus menghubunginya? Apa ada hal penting?" tanya Namjoon lagi dengan tatapan sedikit mencurigai Jungkook.

"Ibu Jimin hyeong... Barusan kerabatnya mengabariku bahwa ibu Jimin hyeong dibawa ke rumah sakit... Tentu saja aku harus segera mengabarkan padanya kan? Memangnya ada apa, hyeong? Kau.. Terlihat seperti mencurigaiku akan sesuatu..." sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Ahhhh.. Pantas saja kau cemas begitu..." sahut Namjoon. "Kalau begitu, segera hubungi kekasihmu itu... Ibunya pasti menunggunya di rumah sakit.."

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

Namjoon kembali menatap Jungkook.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan sebenarnya, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook, menyadari Namjoon menatapnya.

"Kau... Apa ada sesuatu yang kau ketahui secara diam-diam?" tanya Namjoon.

Ekspresi polos itu kembali terbentuk di wajah Jungkook. "Uh? Mengetahui sesuatu? Diam-diam? Sesuatu apa? Apa ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, hyeong?"

Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

Namjoon mengamati Jungkook. " _Bocah polos ini... Kurasa ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa..._ " gumam batin Namjoon.

"Gwenchana... Dweso... Sana, hubungi lagi kekasihmu.. Aku akan berkunjung ke tempat Hoseok dan akan segera kembali ke rumah setelahnya.. Besok aku harus menghadiri sidang pembunuhan Kim Seokjin." sahut Namjoon.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh menjaga ibu Jimin hyeong besok? Jimin hyeong kan harus berada di persidangan bersama Kim Taehyung... Siapa yang akan menjaga ibunya kalau bukan aku?" sahut Jungkook dengan tatapan memelas.

"Araseo... Kau kuijinkan menjaga ibu Jimin selama persidangan berlangsung.." sahut Namjoon.

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon pergi, dan Jungkook menghela nafas karena merasa lega terbebas dari kecurigaan Namjoon atasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan duduk sejenak, bersandar di sandaran kursinya.

Kedua matanya terpejam.

"Inikah.. Yang dinamakan keajaiban?" gumam Jimin, tidak menyangka ingatan Taehyung kembali, tepat satu hari sebelum sidang akan digelar.

Jimin membuka matanya dan mengambil handphonenya yang sudah dilupakannya sejak tadi, dan terkejut melihat ada lebih dari 30 missed call dari Jungkook di handphonenya.

"Uh? Ada apa ia menghubungiku sampai sebanyak ini?" gumam Jimin sambil menghubungi nomor Jungkook.

Namun, Jungkook tidak juga menjawab panggilan Jimin.

Sudah sepuluh kali lebih Jimin menghubungi Jungkook, namun tak ada jawaban.

"Cih! Apa ia marah? Ia sengaja tidak menjawab panggilanku karena balas dendam? Dasar bocah!" gumam Jimin.

Jimin meletakkan handphonenya di jok kursi sebelahnya, lalu segera melajukan mobilnya menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Sekarang, yang perlu aku pikirkan baik-baik adalah... Bagaimana menemukan cara agar kesaksian Taehyung akan ingatannya yang telah kembali itu dapat dipercaya... Karena lawan kami sangatlah berat..." gumam Jimin.

"Jung Hoseok... Dan Kim Namjoon..." gumam Jimin sambil menyetir mobilnya dengan ekspresi sangat kesal. "Tega-teganya kalian bertindak sekeji ini! Cih..."

Tak lama kemudian handphonenya berdering.

 _My Bunny Jungkookie is calling._

Jimin segera menjawab panggilannya.

"Waeyo, chagiya? Mian.. Tadi aku sedang terburu-buru makanya tidak menjawab panggilanmu.. Kau marah?" tanya Jimin.

"Aniya.. Aku tadi sedang ke kamar mandi, makanya panggilanmu tak terjawab... Urusanmu sudah selesai, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Iya.. Aku dalam perjalanan menuju rumah... Waeyo, chagiya?" tanya Jimin.

"Hyeong, temui aku di cafe dekat rumahmu... Ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus kusampaikan padamu.. Mengenai... Bukti akan kejadian pembunuhan di Bangtan Estate malam itu..." sahut Jungkook.

Tak lama kemudian Jimin dan Jungkook bertemu di sebuah cafe yang berada tak jauh dari rumah Jimin.

Jimin menceritakan pada Jungkook bahwa ingatan Taehyung sudah kembali.

"Aku sudah curiga Taehyung mulai kembali ingatannya.. Ternyata benar.." sahut Jungkook.

"Ne? Darimana kau tahu?" Jimin terkejut.

"Raewon-ssaem.. Aku selalu berkomunikasi diam-diam dengannya mengenai kondisi kesehatan dan ingatan Taehyung.. Raewon-ssaem sempat menjadi dokter pribadi appa beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum ia akhirnya ditugaskan menjadi dokter di Seoul Public Prison.." sahut Jungkook.

"Ah, jinjja? Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" sahut Jimin, sedikit kesal.

Dan Jungkook pun mulai menceritakan apa yang ditemukannya beberapa bulan lalu, dan ia pun menunjukkan isi memory card itu kepada Jimin.

Dan malam itu pula lah, mereka sepakat untuk mendatangkan Jungkook sebagai saksi esok hari di persidangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DESEMBER 2016**

Jungkook berjalan maju menyerahkan memory card itu kepada salah seorang staff persidangan, lalu memory card itu segera dimasukkan ke dalam laptop.

Sesaat sebelum video terputar, Hoseok berdiri dan berkata, "Bagaimana jika isi memory card itu hanya rekayasa belaka untuk menjatuhkanku dan Namjoon?"

"Kita akan melihat nanti, apakah itu rekayasa atau bukan.. Kau kan jaksa, hyeong.. Kau seharusnya tahu betul, mana hasil rekayasa.. Dan mana kejadian sebenarnya.." sahut Jungkook.

Hoseok menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook.

"Lagipula, kalau kau tidak bersalah, tidak seharusnya kau ketakutan begitu... Ya kan,hyeong?" sahut Jungkook ketika menyadari tubuh Hoseok mulai berkeringat dan wajahnya terlihat agak pucat.

"Cih, keparat kecil!" gerutu Namjoon.

Video itu segera terputar.

Ketika Namjoon, Jin, dan Hoseok bertengkar di lantai tiga.

"Itu benar Jung Hoseok dan Kim Namjoon!" gumam seornag hadirin.

"Mereka benar ada disana!"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Namjoon mulai ketakutan.

Sampai akhirnya video itu memutarkan adegan dimana pertama kali Hoseok memukul kepala Hoseok dengan tongkat golf.

Para hadirin segera memekik dan berceloteh, merutuki Hoseok.

Sementara Taehyung, sejak pertama kali video itu diputar, hanya bisa menatap dengan penuh rasa terkejut ke arah layar yang memutarkan video itu, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Adegan ketika Taehyung keluar dari kamar dan berusaha menyelamatkan hyeongnya itu mulai terpampang di layar.

Membuat para hadirin kini percaya bahwa kesaksian Taehyung tadi benar adanya.

Sementara air mata mulai menggenangi kedua bola mata Taehyung ketika adegan itu terputar di hadapannya, lagi.

Dan tepat ketika adegan Namjoon menusuk-nusuk tubuh Jin dengan beringasnya, Namjoon berdiri dari kursinya dan berusaha melarikan diri dari ruangan itu.

Untung saja kedua polisi yang menjaga pintu ruang sidang cukup gesit sehingga Namjoon berhasil dibekuk saat itu juga.

Sementara video terus terputar, dimana mereka mulai memukuli kepala Taehyung hingga Taehyung tidak sadarkan diri.

Air mata mulai membasahi wajah Taehyung, begitu juga dengan Jimin yang merasa sangat tidak tega melihat nasib Jin dan Taehyung.

Dan tubuh Taehyung terlihat diseret oleh Hoseok dan Namjoon hingga sosok mereka tidak lagi terlihat di kamera CCTV itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Hoseok dan Namjoon kembali terlihat dalam rekaman itu, ketika mereka tengah menghilangkan semua sidik jari mereka dan berusaha memanipulasi semua kejadian malam itu agar mereka tidak diketahui keberadaannya disana malam itu.

Lalu video itu dimatikan karena setelahnya, tidak ada lagi rekaman yang perlu dilihat.

Saat itu juga, semua kebusukan Hoseok dan Namjoon segera terkuak.

Sang hakim langsung meminta pihak kepolisian segera membekuk Namjoon dan Hoseok dengan hukuman penjara seumur hidup di sel tahanan tergelap yang ada di Seoul Public Prison.

Sel tahanan tergelap, dimana nyaris tidak ada cahaya di dalamnya. Sel yang paling ditakuti oleh semua narapidana yang ada.

Hukuman yang sangat setimpal untuk kedua manusia keji itu.

Tangis Taehyung seketika pecah memenuhi ruangan persidangan.

Tangis yang menandakan kebahagiaannya karena telah dibebaskan dari tuduhan palsunya, tangis yang menandakan kepedihannya karena kehilangan hyeongnya, dan tangis yang menandakan sakit di dadanya setelah melihat ulang kejadian tragis yang menimpa dirinya dan hyeong satu-satunya itu.

"Untuk tersangka Kim Taehyung. Kau dinyatakan tidak bersalah dalam kasus pembunuhan ini. Kau dibebaskan dari tuduhan pelaku pembunuhan Kim Seokjin. Dan karena kau mengakui dengan mulutmu sendiri akan semua kejahatan yang pernah kau lakukan, serta kau telah disiksa dan bahkan difitnah dan dipenjarakan untuk kesalahan yang tidak kau lakukan, maka kau dibebaskan dari semua hukuman atas semua kejahatan yang pernah kau lakukan dulu. Namun, jika kau masih mengulangi lagi kejahatan yang pernah kau lakukan, maka saat itu juga aku tidak akan segan-segan menjebloskanmu lagi ke dalam penjara dengan hukuman yang setimpal. Apa kau mengerti, Kim Taehyung-sshi?" sahut sang hakim, diiringi anggukan kepala Taehyung yang masih terisak dalam tangisnya.

"Dengan ini sidang resmi ditutup." sahut sang hakim sambil mengetukkan palunya tiga kali, menandakan sidang telah berakhir. Menandakan bahwa inilah pertama kalinya Jimin menang dalam persidangan.

Jungkook segera mengucapkan selamat kepada Jimin atas kemenangan pertamanya. Para hadirin yang ada disanapun mengucapkan selamat kepada Jimin karena telah membuat Taehyung terbebas dari tuduhan palsunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Taehyung bisa mengendalikan emosinya, ia segera menemui Jimin dan bertanya, "Mengapa... Rekaman itu bisa ada? Bukankah... Tidak ada CCTV di rumahku?"

Jimin yang tengah duduk bersama Jungkook menatap Taehyung.

"Melihat dari rekaman itu, rekaman itu diambil dari tempat tepat di depan kamarku..." sahut Taehyung.

"Aku sempat kembali ke lokasi, dan melihat ada sebuah pahatan kayu berbentuk rusa di depan kamarmu... Kurasa, disitulah letak CCTV itu..." sahut Jungkook.

"Ah! Pahatan rusa itu! Aku ingat... Aku sering menatapnya kesal karena pahatan rusa itu seolah terus menatapku setiap aku lewat di disana..." sahut Taehyung.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku rasa aku mengerti mengapa bisa ada CCTV disana..." sahut Jungkook.

"Waeyo?" Jimin dan Taehyung berucap bersamaan sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Karena Jin hyeong... Begitu menyayangimu.. Makanya, ia diam-diam memantaumu... Untuk mengetahui apa saja yang kau lakukan di atas sana.. Untuk mengetahui jam berapa saja kau keluar dan kembali ke kamarmu.. Untuk menatap wajahmu diam-diam tanpa kau ketahui.." sahut Jungkook.

"Bukankah ia membenciku?" sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kau tahu? Jin hyeong pernah diam-diam menemuiku... Ia memintaku memfollow akun twittermu karena kau memblock akun twitternya dan ia tidak bisa melihat aktivitasmu di dunia maya.. Ia memintaku menscreenshoot dan mengirimkan padanya semua postingan twittermu... Agar ia bisa memantau aktivitasmu, dan juga bisa membaca apa saja yang kau pikirkan setiap harinya melalui akun sosial mediamu itu.."

"Ah, majjayo! Kau memfollow akun twitterku!" sahut Taehyung.

"Dan aku bersyukur kau tidak memblock akunku.." sahut Jungkook.

"Karena aku tidak pernah menggubris followersku yang tidak kukenal dengan baik.." sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mengapa ia.. Melakukan itu semua?" tanya Taehyung.

"Karena ia.. Begitu menyayangimu... Namun, ia tidak menemukan cara yang tepat untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya padamu.. Makanya ia hanya bisa... Memperhatikanmu secara diam-diam..." sahut Jungkook.

Dan seketika itu juga, suara Jin kembali menggema di telinga Taehyung.

 _""Tae... Taehyung ah... Hhhhhhh... Kau... Tahu kan... Betapa... Hhhhh... Aku... Hhhhh... Begitu... Menyayangimu? Hhhhhh..."_

Ucapan terakhir yang diucapkan Jin sebelum ia pergi selamanya dari dunia ini.

TES~

Air mata Taehyung kembali membasahi wajahnya.

"Ternyata... Selama ini... Jin hyeong tidak membenciku..." sahutnya dalam isak tangisnya.

Jimin dan Jungkook pun berusaha menenangkan Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi segera berteriak senang ketika mendengar kabar bahwa pelaku pembunuhan Jin yang sebenarnya telah tertangkap dan Taehyung dibebaskan dari hukuman itu.

Namun di sisi lain, hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

Jika Taehyung bebas, itu artinya ia akan sulit bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

Yoongi pun terduduk di sudut ruangan, tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari kedua matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah tangis Taehyung kembali mereda, ia langsung teringat akan Yoongi.

"Jimin-sshi... Aku.. Ingin sekali lagi ke selku... Untuk membereskan barang-barangku... Dan menemui kekasihku.." sahut Taehyung.

"Kekasihmu?" Jimin dan Jungkook terkejut bersamaan.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau punya kekasih? Di penjara?" tanya Jungkook.

"Min Yoongi.. Teman satu selku..." sahut Taehyung.

"Kau... Dan Yoongi-sshi? Berkencan?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Dan seketika itu juga, sebuah pikiran melintas di benak Taehyung.

"Jimin-sshi... Kasus Min Yoongi... Dulu kau yang menanganinya kan?" sahut Taehyung, diiringi anggukan kepala Jimin.

"Bisakah kau dan Jungkook-sshi, menyelidiki ulang mengenai kasus Yoongi hyeong? Ia... Difitnah.. Sama sepertiku.. Dan hyeongku, kurang jeli dan menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara... Aku mohon kepada kalian, bisakah kalian kembali menyelidiki kasus Yoongi hyeong dan naik banding di pengadilan untuk membebaskannya?" sahut Taehyung dengan tatapan memohon.

Jimin serta Jungkook tentu saja mengiyakan permintaan Taehyung.

"Kali ini, aku berjanji akan berjuang dengan lebih baik di persidangan untuk membebaskan Yoongi-sshi dari tuduhan palsunya..." sahut Jimin.

"Aku akan membantu dalam menyelidiki ulang kasus Yoongi-sshi.." sahut Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Gumawo... Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kalian lakukan dalam persidanganku tadi... Dan terima kasih, karena kalian bersedia menyelidiki ulang kasus Yoongi hyeong.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FEBRUARI 2017**

Sidang itu akhirnya digelar.

Sidang naik banding mengenai kasus yang membuat Yoongi masuk ke dalam penjara atas tuduhan palsu.

Selama dua bulan itu, Taehyung selalu mengunjungi Yoongi di penjara setiap ia ada waktu. Untuk saling bertukar rindu, dan untuk menyemangati Yoongi mengenai sidang ulang yang akan dibantu oleh Jimin dan Jungkook.

Dan hari H pun tiba, dimana sidang itu dilangsungkan.

Setelah kasus kemenangan Jimin dalam sidang membela Kim Taehyung, nama Jimin tiba-tiba menjadi sangat terkenal di antara pengacara.

Jimin mendapat reputasi sebagai pengacara terbaik di Seoul, karena sudah berani mengambil resiko membela Taehyung, dimana tidak ada satupun pengacara yang bersedia menangani kasus itu, dan bahkan Jimin berhasil membuktikan bahwa Taehyung memang tidak bersalah.

Dan kali ini, Jimin kembali membuktikan kehebatannya, yaitu ia, dengan bantuan Jungkook tentunya, akhirnya berhasil menjebloskan pelaku sebenarnya yang membunuh kedua orang tua Yoongi ke dalam penjara, dan membebaskan Yoongi dari semua tuduhan palsu atasnya.

Taehyung langsung memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi setelah sidang selesai.

"Gumawo, Taehyung ah... Karena sudah meminta Jimin-sshi dan Jungkook-sshi menyelidiki ulang akan kasusku.." sahut Yoongi.

"Akhirnya... Aku sudah membayar semua hutang yang hyeongku lakukan kepadamu, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung.

Taehyung dan Yoongi juga tak lupa segera mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Jimin dan Jungkook atas semua yang telah mereka lakukan untuk membebaskan Taehyung dan Yoongi dari tuduhan palsu yang menimpa mereka.

"Ini semua berkat bantuanmu yang begitu besar, chagiya~" sahut Jimin sambil menatap lembut ke arah Jungkook.

CUP!

Jungkook mengecup sekilas bibir Jimin. "Cheonma, hyeong.."

"Aigoo..." gumam Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba saja.

CUP!

Ciuman lembut sekilas dari Taehyung itu juga mendarat di bibir Yoongi.

Wajah Yoongi memerah seketika. Taehyung mengusap pelan kepala Yoongi ketika melihat kekasihnya malu-malu seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, kurasa ini waktu yang sangat tepat untuk merayakan ini semua... Double date, otte?" sahut Jimin dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya sambil menatap ke arah Taehyung dan Yoongi.

"Oke, call! Kajja~" sahut Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Yoongi bersamaan.

Jungkook langsung merangkul pundak Jimin, Taehyung langsung menggandeng tangan Yoongi, dan mereka berempat berjalan keluar dari ruang sidang itu dengan senyuman bahagia di wajah mereka berempat.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **END...**

 **AKHIRNYA... END...**

 **KOK SEDIH YA NAMATIN INI FF :(**

 **BTW, CHUKKAE YA HEPI ENDING AKHIRNYA WKWKW XD**

 **DAN ONCE AGAIN, TANPA KENAL LELAH SAYA UCAPKAN SANGAT SANGAT BANYAK TERIMA KASIH ATAS SEMUA DUKUNGAN, REVIEW, MASUKAN, PUJIAN, DAN SEMANGATNYA SELAMA PENGGARAPAN FF INI :) TANPA KALIAN, FF INI TIDAK AKAN ADA ARTINYA :)**

 **SEE U ALL IN MY OTHER FF YA :)**

 **NEXT FF YANG AKAN SAYA PUBLISHED ADALAH... "** **THE STORY OF LOVE - #VKook #YoonSeok #YoonMin #NamJin FF"**

 **BUAT PARA READERS YG DARI KEMARIN REQUEST MINTA VKOOK, TUH SAYA BUATIN :)**

 **FF INI AKAN SANGAT SIMPLE KOK, DAILY LIFE WITH LIL ROMANCE AJA, KAGA SEBERAT FF MURDER CASE INI :) SEMOGA FF TERBARU SAYA ITU TETAP BISA MENGHIBUR KALIAN SEMUA YA :) /deep bows/**

 **DAN SEPERTINYA MENGINGAT KESIBUKAN SAYA , ITU FF BARU SAYA TIAP CHAPTERNYA BAKAL PENDEK2 LAGI XD SAYA GAGAL MANJANGIN CHAPTER LAGI MASAAAA :') MOHON DIMAAPKEUN YA /deep bows/**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **GestiPark : sama2 ges :) hayo diapain? jungkook selamat tuh wkwkw XD jimin menang yeay XD**

 **ichikawa haru : alhamdulillah.. jungkook baik2 saja XD waduh ada yg deg2an wah2 xD as your request tuh, kedua pasangan taegi kookmin hepi ending :)**

 **PSB : here, the end :)**

 **julia kie : wkwkw biar lebih greget gt makanya saya tbc ini yg kmrn XD**

 **SparkyuELF137 : betul bgt, otp hak masing2 org yg tdk akan prnh bs kita paksain :) widih mafia akun sejati nih wkwkw XD vkook? jarang sih tp ada beberapa :) kabar baik tuh, next ff saya vkook tuh vkook :) selamat menikmati ya :)**

 **Vizah HD : tamat zah akhirnya tamat jd kaga usah mikir lagi/? XD KUOTANYA KENAPA? SEKARAT? SINI SAYA INFUS, SAYA KASIH ALAT PACU JANTUNG/? :)**

 **yoonminlive : here, the end :) wish u like it :)**

 **Habibahjeon : here the end bib :***

 **Maria Felicia : oke, di wattpad sudah terspam, disinipun panjang komennya, lopyu tu de mun en bek ya fel :* wkwkw XD**

 **taniaarmy19 : lah kok nangis tan? widih jd terhura saya, bisa bikin anak org nangis gara2 ff :* sini2 abang peluk {} kata siapa dia rajin nabung? wkwkw XD end tuh tan end kok udahan ya nangisnya/? #lah XD**

 **AdeJung : kaga mungkin ada yg tidak tersakiti/? XD b indo anjlok? widihhhh kalo ada matpel korea 100 kali ya nilaimu? XD**

 **ParkYoonji : here the end :) wish u like it :) miss u much, ongi-sshi :)**


	18. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **khaliza19 : akhirnya penderitaan taetae berakhir/? XD pusing ya? maapkeun dek wkwkw XD thx for liking btw :) oke2 ntar kalo ff saya yang simple life and love "THE STORY OF LOVE -VKook YoonSeok YoonMin NamJin" saya itu udah rampung saya usahain bikin yg misteri gini lg deh XD tapi kaga tau ya kapan terlaksananya XD**

 **ParkYoonji : FINALLY wkwkw XD whoaaaa thx a lot for liking the ending :) udah saya post tuh ff barunya, jgn lupa di read ya :)**

 **GestiPark : AKHIRNYA TAETAE BEBAS ! XD thx a lot for liking this ff ya :) udah saya post itu ff barunya, silakan dicek :)**

 **Krystalya : UDAH LAMA KAGA LIAT KAMU DI REVIEW YA LYA {} KAN KANGEN ABANG TUH :( iya teori Highlight Reel mumet XD BTW CEWENYA CANTIK2 JADI ENAK LIATNYA WKWKW**

 **PSB : thx for liking :)**

 **yoonminlive : emang saya biasa bikin yoonmin kok :) minyoon cuma di Kill Me, Heal Me aja XD wkwkw tidurmu akhirnya tenang ya sekarang? udah end nih wkwkw**

 **SparkyuELF137 : tukeran otp? oh daegu sama busan? wkwkw biasa VKook YoonMin ya? skali2 daegu sama daegu, busan sama busan, biar kaga mainstream gitu :)**

 **ichikawa haru : thx juga udah baca dari awal sampe end ya :) tuh udah saya post ff barunya :)**

 **Indriyasinta212 : akhirnya XD LAH MASA KETAWA2 SENDIRI? WADUH XD semangat ya tugasnya ndri :) jgn lupa cek ff baru saya ya, simple life sih itu kaga rumit macem ini XD**

 **Habibahjeon : CIYE YG GAGAL MUVON DARI BANGTAN FEAR STREET :) whoaaaa makin terharu saya baca reviewmu bib :* peluk sini peluk {} udah saya post tuh yg baru :)**

 **Avijunhobie : ASTAGA SAMPE SGITUNYA SERIUSAN? IHHH TERHURA SAYA SINI ATUH VI PELUK ABANG {} thx thx a lot for liking this ff so much ya, gantian saya yang mau nangis terharu baca reviewmu :') kan ada ff baru, cb baca dulu kali gt suka, itu juga insya allah update tiap rabu :) tp simple life :) itu sengaja saya gituin biar pd mikir jjk kenapa2 XD**

 **taniaarmy19 : udah saya post ff barunya ya, silakan dibaca :) wuihhh thx a lot pujiannya tan {} thx for liking this ff :)**

 **bities : bayangin suara jin selembut pas di pembukaan tiap Highlight Reel ya? wkwkw XD seriusan nangis? whoaaaa, saya gantian yg terharu nih, terharu krn emosi yang mau saya sampaikan di ff ini ternyata tersampaikan dengan baik ke readers :') iya ih saya kangen udah lama kaga liat idmu di kotak review ff saya :( semangat terus ya! :)**

 **Julia Kie : yap, ending akhirnya :)**

 **Habibahjeon : widiiihhh thx a lot for always remind my ff bib {}**

* * *

 **NOTE: SEKALI LAGI, THX THX A LOT SO MUCH FOR LIKING THIS FF /deep bows/**

 **Thx udah setia baca ff ini dari awal sampe end, thx buat semua pujian masukan dukungan semangat dan review2nya :***

 **Jangan lupa cek FF terbaru saya ya :) THE STORY OF LOVE -VKook YoonSeok YoonMin NamJin, semoga kalian suka ff yg itu juga :)**


End file.
